Pensé que era amor
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Pensé que lo nuestro no era un instante de pasión, pensé que lo que vivía día a día contigo no era un dulce sueño... ¿sabes que creí? Que era amor... Historia de Yashi-verde escrita por mi.
1. Chapter 1

_La historia de Inuyasha no me pertenece (pero planeo una estrategia para cambiar eso) es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo escribo en base a la idea de Yashi-verde este primer prologo es un one-short de ella y el resto es escrito por mi… sin más para decirles y molestar les dejo esta historia… saquen pañuelos por favor… snif._

_"Era amor"_

Un oneshot de Inuyasha

Por **Yashi**

Cuelgo el teléfono dando un suspiro. Este suspiro ya no reza tristeza, sino resignación. Tal vez si me enojara conmigo misma lograría olvidar...quitar de tu nombre toda culpa, pero no es así...

Hoy es nuestro aniversario, Inuyasha. Y para ti será una salida más por la noche con amigos, mientras para mí será ver la casa vacía y cómo aquella tarjeta que hice con mis propias manos cae hacia el blanco tacho de basura sin ser leída por tus ojos. No, ya no puedo dártela, no después de entender mi situación.

El paso del tiempo parece no haber sido nada para ti, nada más que un símbolo de cómo tu amor por mí se iba desgastando...

Me dijiste que era horrible el último vestido que compré... pero te diré que horrible es tener esta sensación en mi interior sin dejarme siquiera dormir. Porque por más que por semanas haya callado, este sentimiento sigue presente. Cada llamada tuya diciéndome que te vas por allí, te aleja más y más de mí. Y quizás por eso hoy por hoy me queda tanto tiempo para pensar en ti, en mí, en lo que yo quisiera que fuera un _nosotros_... pero no lo es.

Me dices que busque empleo, que me entretenga con algo para no extrañarte, para no esperarte... ¡qué iluso eres! Como si fuera tan fácil distraer a mi corazón...

Me pregunto si mañana siquiera recordarás que alguna vez estuve aquí, que más de una noche me hiciste tuya, que compartimos una cama, lo que para mí era compartir una vida...

Bajo mi cabeza y las lágrimas aún no salen, quizás porque ya no quedan más en mi interior. Todas fueron congelándose, por todas aquellas noches que dejaste a la mitad, por todas las veces que te necesite aquí y no estuviste. Quisiera saber en qué recóndito lugar de tu vida estoy yo... si siquiera te percatas de lo enamorada que estoy de ti, del hechizo que hiciste caer sobre mi y que pareciste corresponder, hasta hoy.

Ya no me voy a engañar más... ¿para qué ocultar que día a día ya no sientes nada por mí? Tu amor se fue apagando, consumiéndose para no dejarme nada de que aferrarme, nada con lo cual pueda luchar para reconquistarte. Me dejaste bien en claro muchas veces que para ti soy tan sólo un trámite más, que si me ves no dudas en besarme (aunque ya ni siquiera lo hagas como antes) y abrazarme, acariciarme dirigiéndome hacia tu cama, pero luego de allí... si pudieras pasar un año sin verme para ti sería la misma nada... Tonta al pensar que tú me extrañas y me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Me pregunto para qué me enamoraste de esta manera, si ahora me dejas sola nuevamente, con el corazón partido en dos y el temor perenne de que el amor pueda acabarse así de pronto, así de fácil. Pensé que lo nuestro no era un instante de pasión, pensé que lo que vivía día a día contigo no era un dulce sueño... ¿sabes que creí? Que era amor...

_**N/DP: **_Bien, les dejaré el prologo de la historia. Cabe aclarar que este magnifico y triste one-short no es mío, sino de Yashi-verde, a quien le agradezco me dejara usar su historia y el escrito como prologo… muy pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Sentimientos

_**Era amor…**_

_**Capitulo 1: "Sentimientos"**_  
La noche era demasiado densa como el alma de la solitaria mujer que lloraba sin cesar en la fría habitación matrimonial vacía. Esa era mi vida desde que empezó a cambiar mi marido. Desde que me casé nunca esperé nada igual, aquel que consideraba el amor eterno se marcha cada noche de fiestas y parranda con sus amigos. Mi marido que ya no le tenía ninguna consideración ni como persona estaba ausente. Eran fatigantes los intentos que ella hizo por recuperar su amor, preocupándose por él, procurándolo, cuidándolo, respetándolo, amándolo, aunque él nunca se lo reconociera.

Cada noche al llegar la tomaba entre sus brazos y la guiaba a la misma habitación, pero después de la entrega ni siquiera recordaba su presencia junto a él.

En la ciudad las luces se habían apagado y todo estaba en calma, la gente es feliz en su cama y durmiendo placidamente, menos yo… Yo que te espero pacientemente en la ventana con la ilusión vana de verte llegar por esa puerta y decirme que yo sigo siendo el amor de tu vida, que llegaras con un enorme ramo de rosas y una invitación a cenar para festejar nuestro primer aniversario.

Pero ya no debo seguirme mintiendo más. Ya te has cansado de mí y de nuestro hogar. Justificas tus ausencias con excusas tan baratas diciendo estar cansado de la rutina, que necesitas divertirte, que yo cada vez me vuelvo mas obsesiva contigo y que limito tu libertad.

Otra vez saliste con tus amigos a emborracharte mientras yo me quedo aquí sola. Siento mis ojos arder de nuevo, he llorado tanto que ya ni siquiera tengo lágrimas para desgastar en ti ¿de que sirve? Si me ves llorar y volteas fastidiado a preguntarme por obligación si te puedes retirar para dejarme a solas, ya ni siquiera te preocupas por mí. –Te odio…- Si, lo dije.- Desearía… -¿Desearía que? Si con solo querer nada podrá solucionarse, es tan lastimero el sentimiento de saber que solo fui un juguete para ti y que jamás me amaste como yo a ti.

Miro el reloj que marca ya un cuarto para las tres y no entiendo porque sigo aquí parada en la ventana.-Me odio por ser tan estúpida…- Si, yo soy una estúpida. Por creer en él, por dejarme convencer, por no poderme apartar de esta maldita ventana y dejar atrás mí angustia. Quisiera largarme y dejarte atrás, en el pasado, olvidar que alguna vez te conocí. Hacer lo que tú pides y relegar nuestro matrimonio, hacer otra cosa que me distraiga de pensar en tu existencia… ¡¡Pero no puedo!! ¡¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto!?  
Vuelvo a dejar escapar más lágrimas de frustración.-Tal vez no me marcho porque tengo la esperanza de que cambies, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti y por qué aún te amo… -Maldigo la cruda y cruel verdad, te amo.

De pronto escucho un sonido y volteo esperanzada, tal vez no todo sea tan malo como creo. Tan solo él quería sorprenderme con un regalo sorpresa o algo mejor. Pero me queda un amargo sabor de boca la verte llegar borracho a punto de perder la conciencia.- Inuyasha… ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunté con preocupación, a pesar de todo eres mi esposo y te debo atención.

-Na… hip… que… hip… te… in… hip…- No completas ni una frase, pasas a mi lado como si yo fuese un mueble más y llegas a nuestras recámara. Volteo a verte y te me quedas mirando con esa extraña mezcla de lujuria e ira. Me aterras, pero no te lo voy a demostrar.- ¿Qué… hip… es-es… hip…? …ven… hip.

-No me acercaré a ti mientras estés en ese estado.- Afirmé segura. Jamás me tocarás en ese estado, menos con él asco y terror que me causa tu mirada. Pero no esperé que te pusieras de pie y me jalaras a la cama. Tu brazo sujeta con fuerza mi antebrazo y empiezas a lastimarme… tu mirada dorada destella con maldad y juraría que ha llegado a cambiar a color rojizo con líneas de naranja.- Suéltame Inuyasha… me das asco… -Traté de pelear y le arañé con la otra mano para que me soltara, no puedo entender como es posible que llegaras a esto…

-Perra…- Me miras con furia y me das una bofetada, nunca esperé eso de ti, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaríamos a esto… aunque no quiero entender como fue… -Mal… hip… no… hip… llor… hip… -Pareces arrepentirte de verme llorar y me sueltas de forma brusca.

Lo único que atiné fue a verte con recelo y odio. Odio. Odio, un inmenso odio fue lo que nació en mi, pero al advertirte tan arrepentido y dolido por ello me arrepentí. Sabía que tu expresión no metía como tus palabras lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Te acercas a mí con tu rostro desencajado por el miedo y el temor de mi rechazo, quieres demostrarme que no lo volverás a hacer, pero temes mi rechazo.- Inuyasha… no tengas miedo, yo te perdono.  
-Kag… ome…- Sonrió ante tu ternura. Tus manos ásperas y calientes obre mi piel tersa y delicada son hilarantes y por un momento sentí que el amor que se había perdido volvía a nosotros. Igual me sonríes, tomas mi mano, esta vez con delicadeza y me guías de nuevo a la cama matrimonial que compartimos. Puede no ser el aniversario que soñé pero tengo el sentimiento de que todo podría cambiar.

Él se quedó dormido después de darme un suave beso, me abrazó por la cintura y me sujetó fuertemente contra su fornido pecho. No puedo creer que a pesar de todo me sienta tan tranquila recostada en su pecho. Después de unas horas de intentar conciliar el sueño sin poder conseguirlo me zafé de su agarre y decidí salir a caminar.

El viento era tan fresco por la madrugada, tan limpio y puro a diferencia del día. Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a salir y me causan una sonrisa, me recuerdan tanto el color de sus ojos. Me senté en una banca cercana junto a un hombre que tenía su mirada triste, pasé a su lado sin darle más importancia.  
Pero su vista giró hacia mi y me puso nerviosa de sobremanera, me dio mucha vergüenza que notara mi aspecto tan demacrado. Debí haberme arreglado más antes de salirme sin ninguna preocupación a lucir mi estado de depresión por toda la ciudad. No quise voltear, sabía que estaría totalmente sonrojada y el con su mirada penetrante, pero me dio demasiada curiosidad.

Giré mi vista y me abrí los ojos de par en par al ver la misma mirada inquisidora de Inuyasha en él. Sus ojos eran dorados como el Sol, pero eran distintos a los de mi marido. Tenían un destello exquisito de elegancia y frivolidad, su aparente indiferencia me alivió un poco ya que al parecer no le interesé mucho.-Tal vez miraba a alguna mujer que pasó por aquí.- Susurré para mi, pero no esperaba que él…

-La miro a usted…- …me escuchara… Que vergüenza, la cara seguramente estaría mas roja que nunca, vaya timidez que aún tengo por los hombres, detesto eso, si tan solo fuera más extrovertida… -Me llamo Sesshoumaru señorita…

-Mu-mucho gusto señor…- Tartamudeé, no puedo creer que esté tan nerviosa con un extraño, pero es que es tan guapo. Su porte de arrogancia y frivolidad, junto a ese atlético cuerpo y sus ojos como dos soles hipnotizan a cualquiera, pero yo tengo un marido y no debo faltarle al respeto.

-Señorita, no es que me importe que está haciendo aquí, ya que no me afecta, pero debo irme y necesito…

-¿Si?-Pregunté interrumpiendo, su entrecejo se contrajo y noté su disgusto, pero el tono de voz tan frío me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, me recuerda tanto a Inuyasha cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Podría levantarse de mi maleta?- Señaló el bulto debajo de mi y me sentí como una idiota. Ni siquiera sentí cuando me senté sobre su maletín de negocios y aún así me porté como una niña berrinchuda al interrumpirlo.

Le di su maleta y se marchó, ni siquiera me dio las gracias y me molestó. Ese hombre era demasiado arrogante a la vez que caballeroso, maldita sea… ¿puede existir alguien tan irritante como él?

_**N/dp: **_¡¡¡El amor es cruel!! *Dijeron las dos personalidades al unísono mientras lloraban a mares* (Soy muy mala) Yo también… ¡¡¿Cómo pudimos hacer que le diera una bofetada!!? (Fue tu idea…) No, fue tuya… pero ya no importa… ¡¡buuaa!! Ella que ahora le cae mal, un ligero encuentro, pero no sabe que muy pronto será su único apoyo en este cruel mundo. Me siento como una traidora al inuxkag y me odio a mi misma, pero… ¡¡me está gustando la pareja .!!  
Esto se pondrá mucho mejor de lo que no es, lamento el primer capitulo… si quieren desquitarse vayan a mi grupo "Clínica para dobles personalidades" y entren a la sección "Amenazas a la directora Izayoi"

_**Gracias por su apoyo a las que postearon en el prologo, lamento mi tardanza ya no pasará (esperemos)**_


	3. Aléjate de mí

_**Capitulo 2 "Aléjate de mi"**_

Caminé por la ciudad a mi "hogar"… ¿es posible llamarlo así desde que todo cambió entre nosotros? Aún siento arder las mejillas por ese encuentro tan extraño con aquél hombre… pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos… del mismo dorado fundido que el de mi marido. Inuyasha. No puedo creer que él me haya dado una cachetada, nunca me había violentado de tal manera, es una actitud que desconocía de él…

Cada vez que pienso que podría volver a ser el mismo de antes… una nueva puñalada le da a mi corazón y esta inútil esperanza surge de nuevo… pero cuando veo en sus ojos aquél rastro del amor que me tenía creo que tal vez pueda volver a suceder, quizás puedas volver a sentir lo mismo que sentías por mi. Detengo mis pasos y me doy cuenta de que he llegado… ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? ¿Te acordaras de esa mirada dulce me diste antes de dormir, o solo la borrarás de tu memoria? Subo hasta el departamento donde vivimos y te encuentro aún dormido y te ves tan lindo.

Si tan solo fueras todo el tiempo de ese modo, tan tierno y angelical como luces… si al menos volvieras a mirarme como lo hiciste algún día que me parece ya tan lejano. —Kagome…—Escucho tu susurro llamándome y veo en tu rostro una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo, al menos… Sonrío aún más alegre que tú y me acerco a tomar tu mano, se siente tan calida y áspera… besas mi mano y levantas tu rostro con tus bellos ojos dorados resplandecientes de ternura… algo de la esperanza muerta regresa a endulzar mi abatido corazón. —Kagome… debo pedirte perdón por lo de anoche… en verdad no sé que me sucedió…

—Descuida… estabas muy tomado. —En verdad luces preocupado, tal vez hasta melancólico… ¿pensarás lo mismo que yo?

—No deberías perdonarme… no lo merezco, pero de todos modos gracias Kagome… —Luces tan deprimido y desconsolado, en instantes siento mi cuerpo siendo aprisionado por el tuyo… es tan hermosa está sensación de que todo volverá… — ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero…

—Claro que quiero pasear…— Es por lógica que deseo estar contigo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ayer fue nuestro aniversario y ni siquiera tuvimos el tiempo de al menos hablar adecuadamente…

—Te amo Kagome… —Soy tan feliz de escucharte decir eso que hasta lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero veo en ti que algo no está bien, tal vez es como si te arrepintieras de decirlo… ¿acaso es así Inuyasha? —Quiero que sepas que… si te pido perdón es porque aún te necesito…

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta,_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque te pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

—Yo también te amo… —Caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante que estaba justo frente al edificio, un lugar muy modesto pero hermoso, además de significativo… — ¿Recuerdas que aquí fue nuestra primera cita?

—Lo recuerdo… solías ser muy indiferente conmigo— Eres arrogante, si tú hacías lo mismo que yo, ese día ni siquiera me miras una vez. Deseo borrar tu sonrisa del rostro.

—No deberías reclamar, al menos yo intenté hablarte… en cambio tú lo único que hiciste todo el día fue ver a la ventana… Recuerdo que en ese instante una señora muy gordita pasó y se pegó al cristal, pero con tal de evitar mirarme a los ojos quedaste mirando su parte trasera… cuando se dio cuenta te guiñó el ojos y te dio su numero de teléfono… — Reí ante el terrible sonrojo que tenías en el rostro, oh Inuyasha, no sabes cuanto extrañaba esas reacciones tuyas tan inocentes.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden señorita? —Un amable camarero de sonrisa algo extraña llegó ene ese momento, noté tu reacción molesta y presentí que era mejor no sonreír de más. —Es un gusto que mujeres como usted vengan por estos lugares a pasear a sus abuelos. —En ese momento te vi enfurecer de rabia, no sé si son celos o molestia por la impertinencia del camarero, pero tus manos se clavan sobre las mías y entiendo que es tu modo de decirme que nos vayamos…

_La luz ya no alcanza…_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza…_

_Un Ángel te cuida…_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida…_

—Kagome.—Gruñes de forma molesta en cuanto llegamos al departamento, tu fiera mirada se clava en mis castaños ojos y todo lo que creía momentos antes parece desvanecerse… —Perdón por lo que hice, pero el que ese mesero te estuviera coqueteando de esa manera…

—Te entiendo. —Lo digo pero no estoy segura de creerlo, tú no reaccionas así. —Es una manera extraña, pero me alegra saber que estas celoso…

—Tengo que confesarte algo Kagome… debes alejarte de mi, no hay modo de que podamos seguir viviendo esta farsa… 

_Y aléjate de mi amor…_

_Yo sé que aún estas a tiempo._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón, no soy quien crees… Yo no caí del cielo._

—Inuyasha no digas eso… —No. No lo digas. Por favor, no quiero oírlo. De tus labios me duele más, porque sé que fui yo quien debió terminar nuestra relación. Las lágrimas pugnan por acudir a mis ojos pero no me dejaré vencer, ya son suficientes como para seguirlas desperdiciando en vano, no servirá que me veas llorar, pero a la vez tal vez puedan cambiar tu decisión. —Yo sé que aún me amas y necesitamos solo un poco más de tiempo. —No puedo creer lo que digo, te estoy rogando, la razón me dice que te olvide pero… pero… este maldito corazón no me deja decir algo más que me contradiga. Algo que desmienta la verdad de mis palabras. Yo te necesito. Y maldigo la hora en que tú dejaste de hacerlo conmigo…

—Yo siento que esto no va a funcionar a pesar de todo lo que te amo… es que yo soy… soy…

_Si aún no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tú correr el riesgo…_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir a lo que más quiero_

—Te amo… no eres lo que crees, yo sé que tú eres lo que yo necesito.

—Yo soy un ser… _indeseable… _—Arrastras las palabras como si fueran un hecho concreto, tú no eres nada parecido a lo que tú crees. Yo te conozco. —Lo has visto a través de este tiempo, he hecho lo posible para que huyas y te alejes de mi como debió ser, pero sin embargo tú…

_Si aún no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tú correr el riesgo…_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir a lo que más quiero_

_Aléjate de mí pues bien tú sabes que no te merezco,_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto…_

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

—No me alejaré de ti mi amor… quiero tomar el riesgo de estar a tu lado.

—No lo hagas por favor… vete… olvídame y aléjame de tu vida que es lo correcto. — ¿Lo correcto? La ofuscación me hace perder los estribos… ¿lo correcto? Esto que me haces no es para nada correcto ni lo mejor, es lo peor que podría pasarme en mi vida.

_La luz ya no alcanza…_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza…_

_Un ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida…_

_Y aléjate de mí amor _

_Yo sé que aún estas a tiempo…_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo…_

—No me convencerás Kagome… te confesaré un secreto con él cual seguro me odiarás…

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunté con inquietud y extrañeza, quiero saber qué es lo que me haría desear apartarme de ti para siempre. Necesito saber la razón por la que no me quieres a tu lado, excusándote en no desear lastimarme. — ¿Cuál sería tan horrible para hacerme odiarte?

—La verdad es que yo… te mentí en todo… Siempre quise que nuestra relación fuera distante porque yo no era la persona indicada para ti, pero tú seguías insistiendo… ocurrió lo que tanto temía, termine enamorado de ti y después… ya no pude resistir separarme de ti, pero…

_Si aún no me lo crees amor…_

_Y quieres tú correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_Y hacer llorar a quien más quiero…_

—Dilo de una vez Inuyasha…

—Puedes irte ya… nuestro matrimonio no existe…

…_A quien más quiero…_

_**N/DP: **_¡¡kya!! Inuyasha le está diciendo que no es válido su matrimonio… pero ¿por qué? Pues pronto sabrán la respuesta. Lamento los errores y lo corto del capítulo, pero es que últimamente usan mucho la compu aquí en la perfumería (se va hasta el centro con sus tíos para que se la presten) aja, y la están usando demasiado (lo mismo dicen de ti) Jeje, la canción es de Camila y se llama "Aléjate de mí" está perfecta con el capitulo…


	4. Proposición tentadora

¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho esta enorme tardanza de mi parte, pero es que he estado medio ocupada, además de que mi primo no me ha querido soltar la comp. (¿otra vez eso? Ya destrámate Iza y sigue adelante) ¡No puedo! Por su culpa no he escrito contis en mucho tiempo, ya extrañaba este fic, aunque sea un sesshxkag, espero manejar bien la personaje de mi Lord, ahí me avisan si voy muy acelerado o si está muy frío. (Que es lo más probable) Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y les prometo que prono les daré contestación. Bien ¡que lo disfruten!

_**Capitulo 3: "Proposición tentadora"**_

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza hasta dar cabida a poder entenderlas, no. No puedo entenderlas ni comprenderlas, simplemente escucharlas. El matrimonio de ambos era falso. Deseé golpearlo, gritarle en la cara todo mi dolor y sufrimiento, humillarlo diciéndole que ya no me importaba pero ninguna palabra quiso salir de mis labios, atrapadas en mi garganta quedaron las palabras que expulsaban todos mis lamentos. Sollozos, lágrimas, esas palabras liquidas que quise sacar de mi cuerpo y demostrarte lo que siento. Pero tú solo estás ahí mirándome con esa aflicción que me impide reprocharte algo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil de voluntad? Yo soy quien lleva el alma lacerada por tus palabras y es a ti a quien le tengo compasión. Soy una tonta.

Por fin una gota de agua salada escapa de mis cuencas cafés. No salgo de la impresión y busco tu mirada, quiero saber que es lo que piensas, que es lo que sientes tú. Si de verdad te arrepientes o simplemente te doy pena, pero tu desvías tus ojos, te ocultas de mi, seguramente estos ojos que alguna vez te adoraron han cambiado su dulce mirar, ahora son fríos y sin expresión alguna. —Inuyasha ¿Por qué ocultas tu mirada? —Vuelves la cabeza y otra vez me enfrentas. Hay algo en ti que me da cierto rencor. Sale a relucir esa obstinación tuya y aquel orgullo demasiado altivo. Vuelves a ser indiferente a mi dolor.

—Yo no me oculto de nadie y meno de ti, Kagome. —Engreído y pedante como eres tú. He caído en lo más bajo al creer que te dolía lo que me estabas haciendo. Pero ya no más Inuyasha, nuca más. Estas lágrimas que ves son las últimas que me haces derramar. —Puedes pensar lo que quieras ahora, solo recuerda que yo no quiero lastimarte.

—Me lastimas con solo mirarme así… pero ¿sabes? Llorar ya no tiene sentido para mí… ya… he tenido suficiente. —Me miras extrañado y te sonrió. Podría asegurar que esperabas suplicas de mi parte y lloriqueos constantes, tal vez, antes lo hubiera hecho. Pero mi corazón está tan dolido que ya no quiero seguir poniéndole limón a las heridas. —No entiendo del todo tus razones pero quiero saber ¿por qué nuestro matrimonio no es valido?

—Pedí la anulación… y hoy me han entregado el documento que nos acredita oficialmente como divorciados. —Te veo tomarlo como si nada, no creo que te afecte demasiado. Maldito infeliz, desgraciado que me robaste el corazón y mis ilusiones. Me miras y noto en tus ojos ese brillo que creí distinguir como amor, ahora me maltratas y me torturas con la peor de las condenas, la de no amarme. —Kagome, creme que es lo mejor.

—Lo mejor para ti, supongo…—Añadí cortantemente, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar tus palabras, vano intento de consuelo que me das ¿Crees que con ellas puedes suplir la destrucción que dejas en mi interior? —Ya no…—Quiero decirlo pero no logra salir, no quiero derramar más lágrimas frente a ti, no quiero tu consuelo y lastima. Lo que yo soñé era que me amabas, es lo que deseaba y que aún deseo. Un sueño imposible. —…No… no voy a seguir guardando mi amor para ti, te juro Inuyasha que me voy a olvidar de este absurdo amor.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme amado? —No sé porque reaccionas así, tu rostro varonil contraído por la amargura e impotencia. ¿Acaso te duele que sea verdad? Cuanto desearía que fuera verdad, responderte que sí para herirte, regresarte en algo todo lo que recibí— ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Te arrepientes!

— ¡Si! —Le grité. Quería hacerle saber toda la verdad, que me arrepentía por cada lágrima sin sentido, que lamento no haber conciliado esas noches por pensar en ti, que maldigo aquella vez que juré amarte en el altar. — ¡Nunca en mi vida había sufrido tanto como contigo!

—Lárgate… ¡lárgate de una maldita vez! —Tomé mis cosas y me marché. No iba a tolerar más de tus insultos y desplantes… por un momento yo creí que… que…

Caminé de nuevo sin rumbo, una idea me pasó por la cabeza. Ir al parque, volver a aquella banca y sentarme donde la noche anterior. Llegó fugazmente a mi el recuerdo de ese hombre sentado a un lado mío. Un poderoso sonrojo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, ese hombre de tez tan blanca y ojos… dorados. Iguales a los de mi esposo. Lo que aún no entiendo es como fue posible nuestra anulación de matrimonio. Sonreí melancólicamente al recordarlo, seguramente su familia adinerada había intervenido en esto, nunca se dignaron a conocerme… me prometí ya no llorar, pero…—Ya no quiero llorar por él…

— ¿Por quien? —Una voz dulce e infantil me sacó de mis pensamientos, era una pequeña niña de cabellos azabache. Sus ojos grandes y resplandecientes de color castaño, me recordaba tanto a mi cuando era una niña. —Perdón por escucharla señorita pero… ¿Quién le ha hecho tanto daño como para ya no querer seguir llorando?

—Eres muy perspicaz pequeña. —Le sonreí, llevé una mano su coronilla y comencé a acariciar su cabello. De verdad que éramos tan similares, cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentí, a pesar de no conocerme. Eso mismo fue lo que me hizo sufrir tanto por él. — ¿Cuál esa tu nombre, linda?

—Rin, no debes de importunar a la señorita. —Esa voz, no podía ser posible. La misma voz de aquel hombre. Igual de fría y sin expresión.

—No es verdad papá, a ella no le molesto. ¿Verdad señorita? —Asentí y le di una sonrisa, no entiendo por qué, pero esta niña me ha caído tan bien, me da tanta paz y bienestar. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto de conocerte Rin. —Al escuchar mi nombre fue muy extraño, la pequeña se alegró de sobremanera y saltó a mis brazos, yo correspondí pero me pareció algo extraño. Volteé a ver a ese hombre tan misterioso y lo descubrí sonriendo de una forma muy misteriosa, algo tenebroso. Esa sonrisa lasciva de avaricia y satisfacción unidas. — ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

—Mucho gusto de conocerla tía. —Saludó cordialmente Rin mientras me abrazaba con más efusividad. Ya no entendí que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad. ¿Yo su tía? ¿De donde? Que yo recuerde solamente tengo un hermano menor llamado Souta y no creo que tenga un hijo a la edad de ocho años, tampoco creo ser familiar de ese hombre.

—Rin, déjala en paz. —Afirmó severo con sus ojos dorados mirando fijamente a la niña. Ella no se inmutó pero obedeció, se desprendió de mí con una sonrisa y corrió al lado de su padre. Al verla así pude apreciar mejor la estatura de su padre, él alto, demasiado alto. Incluso más que Inuyasha. Él. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en una situación así?

Me puse de pie y llegué hasta ellos, apenas alcanzaba la altura de su pecho, tuve que elevar mucho la vista antes de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Él parecía divertido con eso, me sentía algo indefensa ante sus burlas. Un total y completo desconocido burlándose de mi estatura, maldito fanfarrón. Si no fuera porque aún me apenaba el incidente de aquella vez le gritaría en cara varias cosas.

Con esos ojos crueles me examinó e arriba abajo, provocándome vergüenza. Mis mejillas comenzaron dejar rastros de ese tinte que tanto detesto, no puedo creerlo, él me miraba de una manera tan mezquina y yo solo me sonrojaba. —Tía, no te enfades tanto, sé que mi papá puede parecer muy malo pero o lo es, siempre que jugamos él…

—Rin, regresa al auto, tenemos que irnos ya…—Sonreí y él se molestó, no le agradaba la idea de que su hija relatara lo que hacía cuando nadie lo observaba. —Obedece a tu padre.

—Está bien, otro día le contaré a mi tía de lo bondadoso que res cuando estás solo…—Esa chiquilla se fue cantando y bailando, a lo lejos pude ver que se subía un auto, aunque no distinguí bien. Espero volverla a ver, ella logró que la tristeza que tenía se me olvidara por completo.

—Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho… supongo que mi apellido te suena familiar…—Inquirió frío, sereno, con esa actitud cortante. ¿Acaso sería así todo el tiempo? Pero su pregunta distrajo mi mente, Taisho… Taisho…— ¿¡Inuyasha Taisho!

—El mismo imbecil que se cree de la familia, nunca habrá lugar para un bastardo como ese…

—Tú lo odias, de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero ¿Qué es tuyo? —Le pregunté con la mano en la cintura, vi desde la distancia a Rin enviándome saludos e igual la saludé, ignorando un poco a ese Taisho. Ahora más que nunca me resultaba tan odioso y pedante, más aún si era un familiar de _él._

—Mi padre lo considera un hijo suyo, aunque no jamás aceptaré a alguien tan inepto como familiar de sangre. —Abrí los ojos de más al escuchar destilar tal veneno en contra de su propio hermano. La familia, era tal para cual. Pero atisbé un brillo inusual de maldad en sus ojos serenos, un temblor violento sacudió mi cuerpo. —He oído que ya te has divorciado de él y te propongo un trato…

— ¿Qué clase de trato me ofreces?

—Venganza… vas a hundir a ese tarado… me ayudarás a conseguir la venganza.

_**N/dp: **_Tan, tan, tan… ¡kya! ¿Qué planea hacer Sesshoumaru? ¿Aceptará Kagome? Se me terminaron las palomitas… ¿me dará flojera hacer más? (la verdad sí) Mmm, tenéis toda la razón Yuuko. Mejor que vayan mis hermanos por más :D Bueno, de nuevo quiero reiterarles mi petición de perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder. Les deseo un buen día y gracia por seguirme apoyando (a esta, la traidora del inuxkag) ¡Ya no me lo recuerdes!


	5. ¿Secuestro?

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Secuestro?**_

No supe el momento en que todo ocurrió aquello. Pasé de ser un día la pequeña niña feliz nacida en el templo Higurashi, a estar sumida en una profunda miseria por amar al hombre incorrecto. Inuyasha Taishou. Me acabo de enterar que durante todo un año viví engañada cruelmente, con un hombre que dice quererme pero sus acciones solo me demuestran odio y desprecio. Como la mujer más estúpida del planeta me sentí al marcharme de su lado con el remordimiento y pena a él, siendo yo la victima. Y ahora…

Frente a mi se erguía orgulloso un hombre que dice conocerme por mi nombre, tan parecido a él, pero a la vez tan diferente. Su estatura bastante mayor, esa frialdad en la mirada que denota su carácter, la arrogancia de su porte masculino. Esa niña que lo acompañaba seguía lanzándome saludos y muchos besos con sus pequeñas manos lo que me causó una confina libertad de mis actos, me sentía segura de mí y no podría dejarme vencer ante el padre de la pequeña. Sonreí y pensé de nuevo en sus desalmadas palabras ¿Por qué le tendría tanto rencor a un familiar suyo? —Al menos por ser alguien de mejor nivel que tú, deberías responderme.

— ¿Mejor nivel que yo? —Respondí mientras sentía hervir la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo. Por un momento me preocupé de que mi instinto asesino, natural de todos los humanos, se hubiese despertado. Aunque si era sincera, me encantaría que él fuera mi primera victima, tal vez después pasaría a buscar a mi adorado ex-marido, y nadie más. Quedaría satisfecha con ambos. —Si tú crees que por tener dinero eres alguien superior…

—Te equivocas. —Me interrumpió abruptamente de forma grosera, ¿además de insultarme se atrevía a interrumpirme? Vaya tipo de familia, entiendo bien el carácter del otro, a unos minutos de conocerlo. Elevé el rostro con los ojos enardecidos pero este hombre ni se inmutó, si que es un tipo frío y sin emociones. Debido a mi estatura solo llegué a observar sus labios, atenta a su explicación para su falta de modales. —Yo no creo, sé que lo soy. Alguien tan insignificante como tú, chiquilla, jamás podría entenderlo.

—Sí esperabas una disculpa de él, debes resignarte tía…—Esa voz. Ladeé el rostro para descubrir a la pequeña niña apegada a la tela de mi corto vestido. Me sonreía con ternura, presiento que ella sabía de antemano lo grosero que llegaría a ser su padre. Casi, como si tratase de medir su conducta. —…Es más indiferente que un color neutro…

—Rin. —La llamó Sesshoumaru mientras yo sonreía con más naturalidad, esa niña era muy peculiar para su edad. — Te di una orden directa de regresar… ¿Por qué has vuelto a desobedecerme?

—No te molestes papá, sabía que tú no podrías pedirle de manera cordial que fuera mi institutriz…

— ¿E-en verdad Rin? —Cuestioné sorprendida de la proposición. Las palabras de ella no eran lo que pensé acerca de la venganza, ¿en verdad eso era lo que quería? Si era así el muy desgraciado debió haberme jugado una mala broma… y yo de tonta fui a caer en su trampa.

—Vete al auto en este instante, más tarde hablaré contigo…

Ella asintió y se marchó muy feliz, algo de extraño había en su sonrisa. No era maldad pero si malicia, como de haber hecho alguna travesura en ese instante. De la curiosidad que sentí le mire a los ojos directamente a pesar de las limitaciones de mi altura y descubrí la sorpresa, oculta en la inexistencia de brillo en sus ojos de ámbar. La serenidad que los mantenía soberbios ante mí se vio perdida por cuestión de instantes. ¿Cómo podía recuperarse tan rápido de una impresión? —Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, niña tonta.

—No es verdad. —Contesté firme y decidida, no quería que notara la vergüenza que sentí cuando descubrió mi mirada tan persistente sobre él. También noté la manera despectiva en que me llamó, niña tonta, pero prefiero ignorarlo, si le doy el gusto de ofenderme quedará complacido por su victoria, una victoria que no pienso ceder. —No me ha preguntado nada, al contrario… me ha hecho una propuesta que no puedo aceptar si no sé en que consiste.

—No seas tan alzada conmigo, créeme que puedo hacerte arrepentir…—Amenazó rudamente, algo siniestro en el tono de su voz me hizo desistir de cualquier reclamo. En verdad sentí escalofríos de ese sujeto. —Yo te he hecho una propuesta de venganza, te ayudaré a vengarte de mi hermano si tú cooperas conmigo en todo.

—Pero, Rin dijo algo sobre ser su institutriz. —Ese era otro punto a aclarar: Las palabras de Rin. Él me sugería una venganza que a mi parecer es inconcebible, no soy de las personas que llevan el odio y rencor a tal extremo, hasta el punto de querer destruir a esa persona. Se me ha enseñado desde pequeña que cargar tales pesos sobre el alma es dañino tanto para el ser odiado, como para mí.

—Esa niña es demasiado lista para su edad. No sabía cuál era el motivo por el que buscaba a su tía, pero sabía que yo no me andaría con estúpidos protocolos de amabilidad. — ¿En verdad? Si no me lo hubieras dicho jamás lo hubiera notado. La verdad no entiendo como es que tu hija no ha huido aún de la casa, en verdad debe quererte demasiado como para soportarte y hasta tratar de arreglar tus asuntos. —Dijo eso creyendo que yo le seguiría el jueguito y te llevaría con ella, no solo lo hace por mí, además busca su propio interés… de verdad quiere que tú seas su institutriz. —Insensible, álgido, ahora tengo más conocimientos de tu carácter. Me pregunto si sería buena idea aceptar acompañar a la niña, no sé, tal vez conocer la verdad detrás de esa actitud tan agria.

—Sesshoumaru Taishou… sobre la venganza. —Pasmada vi como él me prestó atención, bajando un poco su cabeza para poderme observar. Un vigoroso calor se acumuló en mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró enviando demasiada sangre a mi cara. No podía creer que yo estuviera tan avergonzada de saber su interés sobre mí.

—Aceptarás, es lo que más te conviene. Te aseguro que recibirás una suma millonaria por tu participación. —Agregó cortante. ¿Él pretendía que yo aceptara por dinero? Menudo idiota tenía frente a mis ojos. Era verdad que lo más conveniente era aceptar, el dinero me hacía falta y me encantaría darle una lección al otro imbécil que se burló de mi, pero a ciencia cierta no sé como actuaría este hermano tan despiadado. Por orgullo que me negaría.

—No, lo haré. Y aún menos si tú eres quien lo dice. —No pareció importarle mi respuesta y menos el desafió a su autoridad y ego. Ya no necesitaba más de esa absurda plática, le sonreí dulcemente pero eso sí pareció incomodarlo, como si lo detestara.

— ¿Y mi propuesta de institutriz, tía? —Tuve ganas de reír a carcajadas por la insolencia de aquella vocecilla tan juguetona. Era la de Rin, quien estaba de regreso para intervenir por su padre, ¿Cómo puede ser esta niña tan dulce y su padre tan indiferente e inhumano? —A mi no me rechazarías ¿o sí? —No puedo creerlo, esa niña en verdad es su hija… es una pequeña manipuladora en potencia, tan solo hizo su pregunta e inmediatamente me puso una carita tan tierna y dulce que no podría negar.

—Lo siento Rin, peor no puedo aceptar. —Para su mala suerte lo hice. Conseguí negarme. —Por cierto… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Nunca me fui… La primera vez si me marché al coche, pero el señor Jaken ya no quiso jugar conmigo y me mandó acá… estuve sentada en aquella banca desde hace rato. —Finalmente no podía culparla, la pobre de seguro se sentiría muy sola en casa, me daba tanta pena el no pode aceptar. Decirle, dale las gracias a tu padre por hacerme negar. —Por favor no me digas que no… —Me acerqué y puse la mano sobre su mejilla, no deseaba hacerla llorar, me daba tanta pena. Pero de verdad no puedo aceptar, ya el absurdo trato que me proponía su padre era demasiado por un día. Alzó su dulce carita y buscó ver a su padre. —Al menos… ¿me acompañarías al auto? Quiero estar lo más posible contigo, tía.

A eso no pude negarme, por más que lo intentara. Me tomó de la mano y me guió corriendo hasta el automóvil de donde venía. Uno lujoso de color negro, como no sé mucho sobre autos lo único que podría opinar es que debía valer una fortuna. Pronto empecé a notar las miradas que intercambiaban padre e hija, él sonreía de forma maliciosa, pero disimuladamente, y ella… no lo podía ocultar. Un mal presentimiento me erizaba la piel. Cuando llegamos, un hombre de edad avanzada y estatura baja abrió la puerta de lado izquierdo, por donde debía entrar Rin. —Fue un gusto conocerte Rin, me gusta mucho que me digas tía pero lamento decirte que ya no lo soy más…— Sonreí para calmarla y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, siendo esta demasiado extraña.

—Yo también lamento que no sigas siendo mi tía, así podría verte más seguido… pero no necesito de eso para que me hagas compañía. —la noté algo seria, y algo nerviosa a la vez, las miradas que intercambiaba con su padre se volvieron más insistentes, la pausa de varios segundos me hizo sospechar que algo estaba a punto de suceder. —Pero yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo y así será…

—Pero yo…—Y sucedió algo. En es instante sentí que alguien con fuerza mayor me empujaba dentro del vehículo, y después Rin se subía bloqueándome la salida a propósito, para no dejarme escapar. —Rin, es una broma muy cruel, déjame salir por favor. —Le supliqué muy nerviosa. El coche arrancó siendo conducido por aquel anciano, al menos de Sesshoumaru Taishou no había ni huellas… eso me alertó aún más.

—Sé que usted está triste porque el tarado de mi tío la hace llorar, al menos eso me dijo mi papá. —De verdad Rin era de lo más descarada, hablaba como toda una adulta, pero se comportaba como una chiquilla malcriada. —Pero le diré un secreto… si ya no queda de otra, al menos sonría…

—Eres muy dulce Rin, gracias… tú ganas, aceptaré ser tu institutriz. —Se abalanzó sobre mí con un fuerte abrazo por el cuello, me vi forzada a separarla un poco porque sentí ir mi vida por instantes, tenía demasiada fuerza. — ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal?

N/dp: no soy mala, soy una villana *Yuuko le da un zape* (No seas payasa y comenta de una vez.) Auch, eres una abusiva conmigo. Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Idea de una loca, para unas chicas inocentes que no saben que todas mis chibis me acusan de traumas con mis fics e infartos por el suspenso. Adoro hacer eso. Pero bueno, no creo que este sea para tanto, aunque quisiera que fuera así. Yo tengo la costumbre (muy mala por cierto) de contestar cada comentario de mis lectoras, pero si no quieren simplemente háganmelo saber o demandenme :D

ISYLU: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios, me encanta que seas mi lectora. No te preocupes por las contis que siempre actualizo al menos cada semana, lo que pasa es que tengo otros tres fics en proceso, pero en cuanto termine "Un rumbo sin destino" de ser escrito. Ya que apenas se esta publicando aquí. Inuyasha se dará cuenta de lo que perdió porque así me desquito de él :D Lo amo pero también a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo xD.

Namb: Como lo pides, aquí la continuación. Gracias por seguir mi historia, es la primera vez que hago un sesshxkag. Personalmente me gusta mucho más el inuxkag, aunque también tiene su encanto ver a mi amo bonito con Kagome-chan, una pareja poco común. Gracias por el ánimo, te lo agradezco mucho, muy pronto sabrás que es lo que planea el malvado de Naraku, muajaja.

SerenaDulceStar: Tienes razón, mi Inu hermoso si quiere a Kagome y se siente inferior, pero por otras razones la tiene que dejar, algo que pronto sabrán. Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi forma de escribir, por lo de las lagrimitas me imaginé la escena con la canción y creo que salió como quería, se me hace raro que me digas que actualizo rápido, a mi parecer una semana es tardado, y por los berrinches que me hacen otras también xD.

Inuyany: Gracias por leer, me alegra mucho saber que te gustara el capitulo ^/^, como siempre a mi también me gusta la personalidad fuerte de Kagome, ella no se deja de nada a pesar de sufrir. Sobre el divorcio, hay varias formas de conseguirlo, ya sea soborno, firmas falsificadas entre otras cosas, pero este no es l caso, se van a quedar boquiabiertas cuando descubran que pasó en realidad.

BrujaAradia: Gracias por leer mi fic, y como ya ves no tardo demasiado en actualizar, claro a menos que tenga un problema…


	6. Alguien especial para Rin

Siguiendo sus consejos manejé mejor el desarrollo de la narrativa, los pensamientos de Kagome se mezclan con sutileza mayor en la narración, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentario ^/^me encanta ver que tengo más lectoras, les agradezco de todo corazón. ¡si! ¡No me importa ser melosa! (Solo por esta ocasión te dejo) Les mando un enorme abrazo y un beso, ¡las quiero!

Si me tarde bastante, pero el capítulo me fue extenuante.  
Ayer me castigaron por no limpiar, mi cuarto era en realidad territorio nuclear.  
Por culpa de mi hermana me apresaron la semana.  
En un verso les doy mis motivos, espero que me dejen incentivo$

Jaja, broma, quiero sus post. ¡A leer!

_**Capitulo 5: "Alguien especial para Rin"**_

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban a una increíble velocidad en mi mente, nada funcionaba para evitar que todo se entremezclara el desconcierto, la alegría, el amor, odio y resentimientos emergidos en tan pocas horas. No tengo la menor idea de que rumbo tomará mi vida de ahora en adelante, ni que es lo que tengo que hacer. Lo único que tengo claro es que jamás debí haber cedido ante la insistencia de Rin por ser su institutriz.

El camino a la mansión de los Taishou fue rápido, en un instante estábamos en el lugar. Me maravillé del gran lujo con que vivía aquella familia, una mansión de color blanco, con un extenso patio delantero, simple, con una fuente en el medio. Esa moda tan conocida de los millonarios me he es muy curiosa, La pequeña me sonrió con ternura y el corazón me dio un vuelco… por un instante creí ver reflejado en sus facciones la misma sonrisa que yo tenía a su edad. Con su mano que apenas abarcaba unos dedos de la mía, me tomó y guió hasta dentro de la casa, subiendo primero por una escalinata cubierta de losa fina, pero muy resbaladiza.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa superficie pero yo no, y las consecuencias fueron las esperadas, mis zapatos de tacón bajo se desplegaron a través de uno de los escalones obligándome a caer dos más hacia abajo, Rin ya había soltado mi mano y me miraba realmente preocupada, ahogué un grito al sentir que chocaba contra el barandal de mármol sólido dando el impacto directo contra mi estómago. — ¡Tía! —Gritó desesperada. Se acercó a mí intentando tomarme con sus débiles manos para tratar de detener mi caída, pero no lo consiguió. No era una altura considerable, pero cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que no llegó, antes de perder la conciencia por el impacto tan repentino.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontraba yo en una gran habitación de colores neutros. Paredes blancas al igual que las cortinas, columnas de made3ra que adornaban con exquisitez y ambientaban un poco el lugar tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aburrido. Sí, era la palabra para describir, es fácil pensar que la decoración la habría hecho un hombre tan inexpresivo como él. Sesshoumaru Taishou. —Me duele mucho el estómago. —Llevé la mano al lugar y encontré algunos vendajes que ejercían presión en la parte baja. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Es para acomodar bien tu cuerpo…—La voz de ella se escuchó tan cercana y triste, la aflicción me embargó cuando recordé su rostro, hice mal al preocuparla tanto. —Lo indicó el doctor como medida preventiva. —Escuchaba su voz pero no la veía en ningún sitio, cuando ella se dio cuenta soltó una pequeña risita que la delató, en ningún momento esperé encontrarla en ese lugar, justo a mi lado.

—Veo que no esperabas que estuviera en la misma cama que tú. —Alzó las sabanas y se acercó a mí, estrujándome todo lo posible con su cuerpo de niña. Me sorprendió que tuviera tanto cuidado de no lastimarme, y vi unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas arreboladas. — ¿No es así tía?

—Perdón por preocuparte Rin. —Limpié sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, su piel tan tersa se comenzaba a sentir algo pegajosa, por culpa de las lágrimas de horas atrás, mezcladas con las nuevas que adornaban su infantil rostro. Mi voz pendía de un hilo y las palabras se me acumulaban en la garganta, esa niña tenía el poder de transmitirme todas las emociones, tanto la tristeza como la felicidad. — ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?

—Un fuerte golpe en el estómago que desniveló tu columna, como dijo Rin, los vendajes son para asegurar el correcto alineamiento de tu espalda. —Rolé los ojos para descubrir a la mujer que me hablaba con despotismo a la vez que desinterés. Sonaba como una mujer de clase, con su voz seductora de mujer adulta. Al fin la vislumbré en el marco de la puerta, con un hermoso kimono de geisha, con un fondo completamente negro debajo y la parte superior en tonos rojizos con flores negras de centro blanco, a juego con el fino collar de perlas blanquecinas y aretes. —Me sorprende que Sesshoumaru se haya tomado la molestia de traerte, aún cuando siempre terminas saludándolo de esa manera…

—No me digas que…—El sonrojo se arreboló en mis mejillas y la mujer enarcó una de sus cejas delicadamente delineadas y cubiertas de maquillaje, estaba sorprendida porque yo, como una mocosa ante sus ojos de rojo sangre, me avergonzara de algo tan simple. No la veía molesta, pero si divertida. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

—Al caer del barandal, fue sobre mi padre. —Rin bufó de mi vergüenza al igual que la geisha de labios carmines. De nuevo había tenido un mal encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello claro. Y mis pensamientos en ese instante se desviaron hacia su melena de largas hebras, se veía tan claro, tan brillante que podría jurar que el cabello estaba hecho de plata, destellaba como tal. —Él está molesto, se encerró en su despacho murmurando algo sobre "sus planes arruinados" por una tonta chiquilla. —Fue la voz dulcemente modulada de Rin que me sacó de tajo de aquél abismo de sentimientos que comenzaba embargarme, de ver a ese hombre en mi mente estaba pasando a ver a el que poco antes me destrozó el corazón. Pero las palabras de Rin, seguro se refería a mi y el hecho de que no acepte su ridícula venganza.

—No deberías ser tan comunicativa, niña. —Reprendió ella, quien en ese momento se recargaba en el marco de la puerta soltando un suspiro. Entrecerró sus ojos, seguramente cansados por la luz de Sol que entraba a través de la ventana frente a ella, los tonos anaranjados denotaban más sus ojos cuando los abría parcialmente y los volvía a cerrar. —Ella no tiene porque enterarse de lo que hace tu padre.

—Perdóname mamá…—Creí escuchar mal. Rin llamaba a esa mujer madre, no es posible que lo sea. Los rasgos, las facciones, las actitudes son totalmente diferentes, y era imposible que fuera por parte de su padre.

—Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no me llames así…—Su voz se tornó seca, fría. Vi las lágrimas acumularse en los luceros de color castaño y el corazón se me acongojaba ante la escena. Suaves sollozos emanaron de sus delgados labios, parecía a punto de llorar. Pero era una niña fuerte, por más que le hirieran las palabras contuvo estoicamente el llanto, ayudada por el dolor de morderse el labio inferior que quedó algo amoratado por la fuerza empleada. —Sabes que debes llamarme por mi nombre, Kagura. —Acotó con mayor fuerza, pero suavizando la voz. —Rin, no soy tu madre, debes entenderlo.

Separó su cuerpo esbelto y retrocedió para cerrar la puerta tras su salida, esa geisha de corazón endurecido me hizo hervir la sangre al hablarle de una manera tan despectiva, como si enfrentara a un adulto. La crudeza y crueldad de sus palabras me causaron tantas preguntas, pero no quería preocuparla más.

Simplemente alcé mi brazo y rodeé con él la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sus orbes de marrón oscuro se encontraban cristalinos debido a la humedad de las gotas saladas que contenía. Observaba sus facciones inamovibles por culpa de la tristeza y comprendí porque aquella que nombró Kagura le enfrentaba de tal modo. Rin era una adulta madura dentro del cuerpo de una niña. Pero es tan dulce e inocente como una, me cuesta trabajo creer que tuviera tanta madurez a tan corta edad.

La gran entereza que poseía era digan de admirarse, yo en su lugar ya me habría secado de tantas lágrimas que derramara. Era en verdad una niña muy especial para mí, lo sentí cuando la vi por primera vez, y ahora sé que ella me necesita tanto, o más de lo que pedía, así como yo a ella. Porque al estar a su lado se me olvidaban los problemas, junto a la pequeña me sentía liberada de mis propios temores, dudas, dolores y solo la miraba la niña, a la dulce Rin que necesitaba ayuda, que pedía un consuelo, no más de tristezas y penas.

No pude evitar creer que si ambas cargas fueran comparadas, ella saldría ganado… o tal vez es mejor decir que perdería. Perder un amor tan puro como el que le tengo a… él… que aunque me cueste nombrarlo, es menor a tener que vivir sin al custodia de una madre y en su lugar tener una mujer llena de desplantes, además de un padre para nada expresivo y poco cariñoso. —Puedes preguntar si quieres tía…

—Rin, yo…

—Lo que Kagura dice es cierto, ella no es mi verdadera madre. —Antes de hacer cualquier declaración ella me interrumpió. Fue una enorme sorpresa cuando me soltó aquellas palabras tan serenas, sin atisbo de la alegría tan característica de ella. ¿Tanto daño el causaba? —Mi padre se casó años atrás con una mujer de piel pálida y ojos marrones, era realmente hermosa su figura delgada y estilizada, el cabello largo y liso del tono de la noche.

— ¿Tu madre? —Le interrogué, interrumpiendo su relato. O eso creí. No sabía a ciencia cierta si la pausa que realizó fuera por falta de más palabras o que le era imposible continuar.

—Si. —Afirmó bajando la cabeza, delineando en sus labios una sonrisa melancólica. —Pero ella murió cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años… tiempo después mi papá se casó con Kagura, pero no los entiendo del todo. —Escuché con atención sus palabras y me reí divertida con la mueca de puchero entremezclada con ternura. La sonrisa divertida iluminaba de nuevo su carita dulce, contagiándome enseguida.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Rin? —Pedí respuesta ya de manera mas tranquila. No entiendo porque me hace tanto bien estar cerca de ella, cuando con una sonrisa lo ilumina todo. Absolutamente todo. Incluyendo mi alma adolorida que yace ahora sin recuerdos del malestar de ojos ámbar, junto al pequeño cuerpo que me brinda tanta paz como calor que me reconforta por completo.

—Según sé, ellos se casaron por medio de un contrato que beneficiaría a mi abuelo con mucho dinero, pero veo entre ellos un sentimiento único. —Un brillo singular se adjuntó al rostro soñador de Rin. —Creo que se quieren, aunque no se dan cuenta.

—Eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas…—Suspiré. Esta niña estaba mucho más viva que yo en esta edad, rebasándola por varios años ella puede ver mucho que yo niego a mis ojos.

—Sé más que cualquier adulto a mi alrededor… he crecido yo sola, para aprender a ver esa manera extraña que tiene Sesshoumaru Taishou de quererme como su hija. —Se abrazó más a mi pecho y me dolió un poco, pero ahogué el dolor en mi garganta. —Por eso quiero que tú estés a mi lado tía, porque quiero que alguien me mime y me consienta como si fuera una niña.

—Lo dices como si no lo fueras. —Ella abrió sus ojos marrones de par en par y buscó mi mirada. Sentí el dulzor de mis ojos derretirla por dentro, estaba la pobre tan necesitada de cariño. Y yo la necesitaba tanto a ella para olvidar. —Para mí, eres más que una sobrina, eres alguien especial para mí… y te confesaré un secreto. —Ella se emocionó y dejó su oído muy cerca de mi voz. —Tú eres mi única familia, Rin.

—Kagome, tu más que mi tía… eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Esta noche platiqué con la niña hasta tarde, fue algo inoportuno, porque quedamos dormidas hasta muy tarde. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, fue lo último que vi antes de caer rendida, aún abrazada a la pequeña que ya había caído unos minutos antes. Besé su frente y cerré los ojos, me dejé vencer ante el inminente sueño. Pero fue peculiar que en todo el día no se nos haya molestado, ni siquiera supe más de su padre, ni de aquella mujer.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que me detuve a pensar en eso. Nadie me había venido a ver, lo que hace suponer que Sesshoumaru estaba usando a su hija para retenerme, pero sin querer ahuyentarme me había dejado a solas con ella. —Maldito infeliz eres si este era tu plan…

—Rin es persuasiva, pero ahora ya no puedes retractarte. —El timbre de voz tan conocido me hizo exaltar con furia que no reconocía. Tal vez el hecho de que ahora estuviera más unida con la infanta que era ella me hacía hervir la sangre de pensar que la utilizara como si de un objeto se tratase, él, su propio padre. —Como podría decir ella, la sangre llama…

— ¿Taishou, a que te refieres con eso? —La mueca que registré en su rostro fue parecido a una sonrisa burlesca. Los labios masculinos delineaban con sutileza una elevación del labio superior, de manera arrogante. Una sonrisa aún más discreta, pero más corroída que las que me daba Inuyasha… No, ya no quiero dejarlo entrar en mi vida, ni en mis pensamientos.

—No deberías hablarme así, niña. —Era difícil de entender ese hombre. Su sonrisa engreída pero su voz pasiva, calma, sin emoción. Era como ver a ambos lados al mismo tiempo. —Fui yo quien te salvó cuando caíste…

—Por pura casualidad. —Me apresuré a decir. —Cuando te tengo cerca la mala suerte me ronda. Siempre que te veo pasa algo.

—Y esta vez, volverá a suceder. —Algo cambió en un instante, como si una especie de aura negra e intimidante comenzara a rodearlo, dándole más poder a sus palabras. Sabía que el llegar a esa casa me iba a traer malas consecuencias. La tonta de Higurashi se preguntó un día antes si podría pasara algo malo, y la respuesta le llegó directamente a sus ojos. Llamé a la puerta de la mala suerte y ahora estoy siendo recibida en la sala con todo el gusto del mundo. —Levántate y ven… no intentes negarte que es una orden.

—Tengo curiosidad, sólo iré por eso. —Acordé tratando de parecer calma, pero en realidad estaba temblando del miedo. Su voz inflexible, su actitud tosca y la mirada fulgurante, mezclada con un cierto insulto. Ese oro fundido en soberbia y menosprecio me doblegaba la voluntad y las intenciones aunadas de reclamar algo.

—Te aseguro que esto te será de gran interés mocosa, es la venganza perfecta contra aquél imbécil de tu marido. —No pude evitar escuchar con atención sus palabras, me causaron gran inquietud, ignorando con gran esfuerzo el insulto recibido.

—Pero… yo te he dicho antes que no deseo vengarme de él…

—Verás una razón para desear hacerlo.

***º*Entraº*ºcomentario*º*síº*ºlo*º*sé.º*ºDiganme*º* locaº*º*º***

_**N/dp: **_¡KYA! (Omae, se te esta haciendo costumbre empezar con eso) Tienes razón, en fin. ¿Les gustó? Sesshoumaru por fin nos va a revelar su plan malvado y terrorífico para acabar con su medio hermano. Ni a mi me lo quiere decir (Yo fui quien lo ideó, así que me lo sé a la perfección.) ¿me cuentas? (No) ¿y como piensas que voy a escribir el próximo capítulo? (Te lo dejo de tarea) eres mala. Bueno, vamos a lo serio. Muchas gracias por leer, me encanta que cada vez tenga más y más lectoras, son mi orgullo (No exageres, primero ver si se quedan) Ya sé que las dejo en tensión con el dichoso plan de venganza, pero vale la pena… espero. Próximo capítulo se los revelo, o al menos parte importante

_**julia: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Como lo pides he aquí la continuación. Gracias por dejarme tu review, significa un apoyo más para mi inspiración. Esta vez tardé un poquito pero espero que les haya parecido que valió la pena.

_**black-Kiari: **_Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra tanto tener mas de dos lectoras en un fic. xD En este capítulo pongo un poco más de la actitud de Rin para que comprendan porque actúa así, tan extraña. Pero el plan viene en el siguiente.

_**Lov3Sesshumaru: **_Gracias por pasar, si te recuerdo de cemzoo ;D lo bueno de aquí es que los reviews aunque sean spam llegan y se quedan :D Aquí llegué con un día de retraso porque la maldita compu no me deja subirlo, a veces pasa, no en odas puedo hacerlo xD

_**Gigi-chan: **_Gracias por leer, pero te digo que Rin no es mala, simplemente es como le enseñó su padre xD (Es lo mismo) Si, y ella es así, y mi Sesshoumaru es frío porque no me gusta el Ooc, aunque aquí me salió un poquitín xD

_**ISYLU: **_Rin se parece a su padre, jeje. Pues como leerás la pobre no la pasó muy bien , no disfrutó de la caída en brazos de Sexsh Gracias por dejar de lado la tarea sólo por leer este capítulo, ^/^no me la creo que les guste tanto. Aún con el review corto te agradezco que tuvieras un tiempito para dejarlo ;D


	7. La mentira que llevó a todo

_**Capítulo 6: "La mentira que llevó a todo"**_

Antes de salir di una última mirada a la pequeña Rin que dormía placidamente en la cama. Me resultaba extraño pensar que antes no conseguía alcanzar el máximo estado de sueño en casa ajena, pero esta vez… no sólo lo conseguí, sino que además aún quedaba ese deseo persistente de ignorar al hombre y tirarme en el mullido colchón, enredarme entre las sabanas frescas y sedosas y finalmente cerrar los ojos con una última imagen de él frente a mi, para guardarla en mi memoria.

No. Inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Era verdad que Sesshoumaru Taishou era un hombre muy guapo, pero es casado, además de que… me recuerda tanto a Inuyasha.

En es instante el sonrojo gobernó mi rostro, agradecí al cielo y todos los santos, dioses y demás que me estuvieran escuchando por que él no se había percatado. Ya se había marchado de la habitación varios minutos atrás, fastidiado de algo que llamo "mi torpeza e ineptitud natural" Claro que me enfurecí por ese comentario en ese instante, pero no quería enfrentarlo. Un sentimiento desconocido brotó de mi interior, era el miedo en su forma más pura. Jamás había sentido eso ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Inuyasha cuando se enfadaba conmigo de forma brutal.

Los gélidos hielos de color ámbar me clavaban una sensación de desasosiego, vulnerabilidad, de ser una simple humana que no podía defenderse de un demonio como ese. Cuando estuve preparada mentalmente para verle, proseguí con mi camino hasta la puerta de entrada. A pesar de que no prestaba atención a nada, ni a nadie, y sin saber como llegar hasta allá, me encontré finalmente en el sitio, en cuestión de segundos, o tal vez minutos. La verdad no importaba. —Me sorprende que una mujer pueda verse tan mal como tú. —La crueldad de sus palabras me hizo disgustar, pero aún así no objeté nada. Sospechaba de las intenciones de ese hombre de fastidiarme para que finalmente aceptara su absurdo trato.

—No tengo tu tiempo, Rin despertará pronto y quiero saludarla. —Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de la indiferencia de mis palabras, pero él. Su sorpresa fue una ilusión aparentemente, pero cuando vi su rostro contraerse de la rabia ladeé el rostro, ignorando su actitud tan engreída y molesta. —Muéstrame esa razón y acabemos con todo esto.

—A mi nadie…—Escuché su voz acercarse demasiado, como si se arrastrara. Tuve un escalofrío inmediato como reacción a su mano que me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, me estaba lastimando. Una mueca de dolor fue lo único atinado que hice, antes de que me jalara hacia él. Quería enfrentarme cara a cara. —Tu no puedes ignorar nada de lo que yo diga…—Me estrujó más el antebrazo y sentía la sangre de esa zona paralizada, un dolor agudo me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su sonrisa lasciva y sádica me hundió en el pánico. El aire empezaba a faltarme.

—Suél… suéltame…—Le pedí entre jadeos. Con tantas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo mi visión empezó a nublarse, nunca imaginé encontrarme tan atemorizada por culpa de un hombre. Un maldito como él, que empezaba dejarme un moretón. Uno que me costaría semanas en eliminar y demasiadas preguntas de Rin. —…Por favor… suéltame… me lástimas.

El llanto comenzó a nacer en mis ojos pero el infeliz seguía sosteniéndome con la misma fuerza. Ni siquiera ante mi dolor se doblegaba un poco. Dio la media vuelta y me jaló hasta su auto con el motor encendido. Sin sutileza abrió la portezuela del asiento trasero y literalmente me arrojó adentro del carro. Ágilmente alcé las piernas antes de que esta se cerrara, ni siquiera esa consideración tuvo, de un portazo así me hubiera amputado las piernas.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al lado contrario para entrar por la puerta, sin entender que había pasado aún, el coche arrancó y en un instante estuvimos fuera de los terrenos de su propiedad. El malestar que me regresó a la realidad de la situación, en mi antebrazo un moretón se estaba gestando con violencia, tuve miedo de mirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. De algún lado reuní el valor suficiente y el pavor me invadió por dentro, inclusive la sangre brotaba de pequeños surcos en mi piel.

No me atreví a más, quise hundirme en el silencio mas profundo. No sé que pensar o creer, si este hombre es igual de sádico todo el tiempo. Tengo miedo por mi vida, por Rin, por la señora Kagura. Jamás pensé que alguna vez fuera a temer tanto aun sólo hombre por culpa de una acción tan simple. —Deja de lamentarte y sígueme.

—S-si. —Respondí con la garganta irritada. Tan absorta estaba en mi misma que no supe el momento en que llegamos a una edifico de gran tamaño. El color neutro lo dejaba ver tan elegante y sofisticado, pero a la vez tan sombrío y oscuro. Digno de tal hombre.

El marco de la entrada era una escala de grises, con tonos blancos. La puerta hecha de cristal fino, y a los lados decoraciones en madera. Cruzamos la puerta y las recepcionistas saludaron con amabilidad, una de ellas notó el moretón en mi antebrazo que vanamente intenté ocultar. Pero la intimidación que les daba su jefe bastó para que ignoraran lo que acababan de ver. Suspiré pesadamente detrás de los pasos d mi verdugo. Ahora sé que haber aceptado desde un inicio venir fue mi peor error.

Subimos por el elevador y llegamos hasta el decimoctavo piso del enorme edificio. Era el último de todo el lugar y la oficina principal del líder de la empresa Taishou. Él caminó hasta su escritorio y de uno de los cajones frontales, más precisamente el de la derecha, sacó un pedazo de papel que colocó sobre el escritorio. Con su rostro contraído en una mueca siniestra se recostó en su asiento de piel. —Tómalo, esa es tu razón.

— ¿De la venganza? —Pregunté suavemente, sin recibir una respuesta. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, dejándome sin posible respuesta ante ese silencio. Como quisiera obligarlo a dejar de lanzar esa mirada tan insistente, como si me diera una orden. Una orden que no deseo cumplir, por el temor de la verdad. Cautelosamente tomé el documento, era un papel notariado donde hablaba acerca de mi matrimonio con Inuyasha. — ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es tu acta de matrimonio con él…—Agregó fríamente, su expresión se mantenía impasible. Ni rastro quedaba ya de la sádica mirada que me dio cuando lastimó mi brazo. Ahora sus ojos ambarinos me clavaban un jamás has estado divorciada.

—No, no lo entiendo…—Parafraseé confundida. Yo escuché de sus labios que él y yo ya no éramos marido y mujer, el matrimonio se disolvió. Y ahora el hermano mayor me dice que aún seguimos casado. —Se supone que él y yo…

—Inuyasha te engañó…—Se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a mi, de forma amenazadora. Ela ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de una sombría aura que emanaba ese hombre, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Juro que podía ver las chipas de fricción en el aire tenso. Como si se incomodara tanto como yo. Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia, quedando sus labios a unos milímetros de mi oído, su aliento era frío, helado y por la proximidad conseguí leer esa sonrisa en sus labios, la que me robaba el aliento para dejarme sin pulso. —Por dinero…—Susurró débilmente. Inuyasha… él… es un maldito traidor. ¿Por dinero?

—Sesshoumaru… quiero ayudarte. —Sentí la garganta rasposa, la hiel impedía dar salida a mis palabras, pero aún así. Aún así lo diré, lo que pienso sobre ese maldito traidor que no le importó jugar con mis sentimientos por algo tan insignificante como el dinero. —…Quiero venganza…

_**N/dp:**_ Nee, nada interesante sucedió hoy. Simplemente Kagome con sed de venganza. Estoy algo cansada (creo que se nota en la narración del final, gomene. Lo arreglé, ya que a como empecé a escribir hubiera quedado un capítulo de 500 palabras xD) Ayer fui al doctor y me dijeron que tengo anemia, así que tengo que comer sano y demás, así que hoy me obligarán a dormir todo el día (Me encanta la enfermedad :D) Nada grave, pero hay peligro de pasar a leucemia, asi que… mas vale prevenir que lamentar. Próxima actualización en miércoles, ahora si con un buen capítulo.

Besos y un enorme abrazo a todas las que leen esta historia, producto de mi cabecita loca. ¿Me creerán que no tengo ni idea de lo que sigue? Cuando inicié esta historia no me imaginaba que lo iba a hacer de este modo, pero al momento de ponerme a escribir solita llega, jeje. Por cierto, tengo una idea que aclarar. Sesshoumaru es humano, no me lo vayan a pregunta después, es que estaba leyendo el manga de Skip Beat! Y me encanta como llama Kyouko a Ren, "El rey de la noche" o "El rey demonio" tal vez en alguna ocasión le ponga así a mi Lord *Reverencia* Muy buena serie y manga aún mejor, se los recomiendo. Una comedia que te mata de la risa y a la vez te hace sentir el odio-amor.

Ironía del capítulo: Me siento mal y escribo una enorme nota de doble personalidad. Gracias a todas. ¡Sayonara!


	8. Ser como la rosa: adornada de espinas

Gracias por sus apoyos a todas, me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia y crear un mejor argumento :D Mil gracias por sus reviews y por preocuparse por mi, las quiero mucho sonrojoinu les mando un beso y un abrazo.

_**Capítulo 7: "Ser como la rosa, elegantemente vestida de espinas"**_

Los latidos de mi corazón se acrecentaban a tal punto, que ya era posible escucharlos resonando por todo ese elegante edificio sin necesidad de enfatizar el oído. La vergüenza se apoderó de mis mejillas cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que ese sonido retumbara en el hombre frente a mí que me veía con una expresión tan intransigente. Inexplicable, una mezcla entre dicha e inexpresividad por el rostro tan desencajado y desconcertante del que era víctima en ese ataque de miedo, pánico. Las palabras me herían y laceraban menos que ese sentimiento de podredumbre emergiendo de mí, algo que hacía que mi alma fuera cubierta de un manto negro e inmenso que la atrapaba, no quería dejarla marchar. Eso era aquello a lo que llamaban comúnmente un alma envenenada de rencor, el odio que todos sienten en el fondo contra quien los hiere, los irrefrenables deseos de venganza para la persona aborrecida… ¿todo eso entraba en mi alma así, tan fácil?

Los colores neutros a mi alrededor comenzaban a girar en una extraña danza que me movió los pies del suelo que pisaba, simplemente no conseguía mantenerme de pie. Con una inclinación leve de mi cuerpo me apoyé en el escritorio delante de mí, ocultando mi rostro con mi cabello para no ser descubierta. Jamás había sentido tal tipo de emociones, haciendo el efecto de su fuerza aún mayor sobre mi cuerpo delicado por los incidentes anteriores. Al ver la madera de caoba apareció en mi mente la imagen de un reflejo, el mío, como si estuviese frente a un espejo en aquellos instantes. El café rojizo que yo reflejaba por la rabia y el llanto contenido de mi ser, la boca en una contractura desagradable, la mejilla derecha hundida por la misma acción. Parecía en realidad como un demonio en transformación.

Gracias al movimiento involuntario de la caída de mi cabello, él no podía observar aquello. De hacerlo en ese momento sentiría que había una necesidad insistente de desahogarme con la persona frente a mí, con él. Alcé un poco más el rostro para descubrir frente a mí una rosa de excéntrico tono carmín, de un voluminoso tamaño y pétalos tan relucientes como las joyas. Una rosa tan suave que desprendía un inigualable olor, pero era sostenida por ese hombre, del cuál no supe en que momento estuvo frente a mi con un inexpresivo rostro, como una indiferente amabilidad. Abrí los ojos de completa sorpresa, mientras el insistente aroma de la rosa cada vez me parecía más a un suave veneno que me consumía las entrañas. —Tómala de una vez… ¿O es que te has arrepentido? —Es desconcertante las actitudes que tiene ese Taishou conmigo, a la vez que maltratos. Mi dorso quedó completamente erguido para confrontarlo.

— ¿Una rosa? —Pregunté desconcertada. Mi objetivo era olvidar por un instante todo, aunque las sospechas de una relación con esa rosa eran demasiado probables. —Creí que buscabas conseguir que aceptara tu venganza. —La misma sonrisa retorcida con la que me imaginé a mi misma fue la mueca de su rostro, sus ojos enardecidos y brillando de una manera tan agresiva, arrogante y engreída, era como leer aquellos pensamientos oscuros de los que su mente se regía.

—Nunca he dado un paso sin saber el motivo. —Retiró su penetrante mirada, girando su cabeza a la puerta de la entrada, como si esperara algo en cualquier instante. —Considera esa rosa como nuestro pacto sellado. Piensa en ella como la relación que llevaremos de ahora en adelante…—Aún sin mirarme podía deducir los inusuales destellos de sus ojos fríos, de algún modo, en tan poco tiempo, aprendí a interpretar esos imperceptibles gestos con alguien más… un pasado oscuro que gobernaba todo mi ser me enseñó a leer esas siniestras emociones de los ojos. Una mano debilitada llegó hasta mi rostro para apretar entre mi pulgar y el índice la barbilla, pensando en la razón de mi tardanza para comprenderlo a él.

—No creo que antes hubiera una persona que llegara a comprender tus palabras, sin embargo…— Asombro. Fue la siguiente expresión que intuí, eso por no querer mirarlo a los ojos. Con la cabeza baja me expresé con algo más de libertad, o al menos eso creía. En cuanto una extasiada sonrisa se concibió contra mi voluntad, mi rostro fue elevado por la mano varonil y cálida de él, quien me escudriñaba sin contemplaciones, seguramente extrañado por esa amabilidad, de la que yo misma no era conciente.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir…—Su expresión era como la de unas horas atrás, seductiva, impactante, tenebrosa, como la propia de un terrateniente poderoso, parecido a un emperador de la noche, un rey demonio. Entrecerré los ojos al descubrir el suave tacto que ejercía sobre mí, sin rastro de la violencia con la que me trató antes de subir a su auto. — ¿Qué has entendido por mis palabras?

—Quieres que seamos iguales. —Su voz fría, a pesar de sus actitudes del momento, me sacó de es hundimiento en mis pensamientos que me volvía llevar lejos. Pero sus ojos se vieron envueltos en una manifestación desconocida para él, la incertidumbre. El oro opaco colisionaba violentamente con el destellante color ámbar que luchaba por liberar esa expresión en sus ojos. —Esta rosa tan suave es inofensiva a la vista, hasta puede ser tomada como algo "favorable" para quien no es cuidadoso… pero las espinas que contiene en su tallo…—El agarre fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que su mano se desprendió totalmente del tacto con mi piel, su mano continuó hasta colgar en el aire.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó vagamente interesado, aparentemente, pero sus acciones lo traicionaban. La conmoción de saber que entendí algo tan simple le resultaba molesta y es por eso que se alejaba de mí. Rió instintivamente. —Interesante reacción la que tienes ahí…

— ¿Eso crees? —No creí que lograra algo más allá de desprecios con ese hombre, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Mis ojos llenos de determinación, enmarcados en el sentimiento de rabia y sufrimiento fueron su deleite personal por instantes, a la vez que mi sonrisa siniestra, sombría y oscura… pero sobre todo dulce, tierna y dulce. Era como ver a un demonio disfrazado de ángel, así es como él quería verme. —Las espinas son una defensa de la rosa, pueden ser tan hirientes… más aún cuanto más grandes sean éstas. —La yema de mis dedos fue suficiente para acariciar uno de los pétalos suaves y desprenderlo, poco a poco, descendí el mismo hasta el tallo, rozando las espinas filosas. Un pequeño corte con ella me causó una débil punzada de dolor que ignoré por completo. Algo tan minúsculo nunca más volvería a detenerme. —Entre más crezcan más daño causan y, por consiguiente, más engaña la belleza de la rosa. Yo quiero ser como esa rosa… un demonio que se oculta bajo el rostro de un ángel, una inofensiva rosa que realiza un corte agudo… eso tengo que ser…

—Exactamente…—Sentenció con su cortante voz. El ambiente tenso entre ambos se había despejado, pero dejó en su lugar un viento gélido cargado de odio y veneno que amenazaba a todo ser viviente que tan siquiera lo aspirara por segundos. Una creación que sólo dos personas como nosotros podríamos soportar. —No esperaba que fueras a comprender mis palabras, ya que sólo eres una mocosa…—Extrañamente no me enfureció eso de ningún modo, tan sólo decía la verdad. Una joven que se casó a los dieciséis años con una persona de veinte no era un adulto por el simple hecho. Aunque si las edades se compararan yo soy alrededor de diez años mayor que este, el hermano mayor. Que para mi pesar nunca había escuchado de él ni por error de "mi marido" —Aunque… no es solamente por eso…

Las palabras quedaron al aire en cuanto Taishou se marchó, con una última sonrisa. El miedo sucumbió mi cuerpo entero de forma atroz al pensar que me dejó atrapada en un lugar como ése, sin saber a donde más ir. No sabía la dirección de la oficina, ni la de la casa, todo por culpa de ser una foránea de esta enorme ciudad. Mis brazos se aferraron uno al otro, acunándome en la soledad de la indiferente oficina, no, la posibilidad de que me abandonara en este instante, justo después de cerrar un pacto… Sabe bien que si se atreve a hacer tal cosa los acuerdos entre nosotros quedarían afectados deliberadamente.

Fue así que la preocupación en mí se disipó y me dejó pensar en las últimas acciones más detalladamente. La sonrisa y las palabras que claramente evidencian un significado oculto, algo que se supone no debo descifrar. Lamentablemente el ocultar sus ojos a voluntad fue algo para evitar que encuentre el significado real de todo esto. La rosa entre mis manos fue presionada levemente por mi palma, al sentir que la frustración carcomía mi ser. Tantas noches de llenarme de amargura por un tipo como ése y ahora soportar lo peor, una venganza que acepté por la ira del momento, como si todas mis emociones negativas fueran alentadas por las simples palabras y efectos que tenía de ese hombre.

Esos sentimientos nocivos se adueñaron de la situación, aunque de alguna manera… la rara percepción de compartir algo con él, aunque fuera la venganza, me llena de un estremecimiento inusual.

El meterme tanto en esos pensamientos me impidió darme cuenta del sonido del ascensor llegando hasta el piso donde yo también me ubicaba. Por la mente me figuró que era Sesshoumaru, pero parecía imposible, él se marchó por la puerta que conducía al lobby donde estaba su secretaria, ya que el levador que utilizamos, según observé, era personalmente para el dueño. El timbre del ascensor sonó al tiempo que las puertas se abrían de par en par, dejando ver entre ellas a alguien familiar…— ¿Inuyasha?

_**N/dp: **_*Truena los dedos y pone una sonrisa maliciosa* Esto se esta poniendo bueno, ahora si un capítulo como los que me gustan, detallado pero no en extremo (Personalmente, me gustan los libros detallados, pero cuando son tantos que no lees nada del argumento mejor los cierro) Igual *Asiente con la cabeza* Esta historia me está gustando, ya que puedo manejar a un malo, malo, y hacerlo un poquito menos malo. (Ojo: un poco) Nee, pero eso es en un inicio. Se preguntarán el porqué de la rosa… mmm, pues tiene mucho que ver con esa última sonrisa siniestra. revenge

¿Inuyasha frente a Kagome? (Si estuviera en su situación le aviento la rosa, tratando de insertar el tallo en un ojo) o por lo menos en la nariz… *Mirada insistente de Yuuko* ¿¡que! *mirada insistente* m-me pones nerviosa *mirada insistente* ¡No lo soporto! *se pone de rodillas* ¡Deja de mirarme! (No, no es nada *Se voltea, ocultando con su mano una risita disimulada* pff, tonta.) ¿Por? *inocente pregunta* (La verdad no es nada, pero tonta siempre has sido.) *Irritada* Bueno, comencemos a contestar los post. *Se da la vuelta y en su espalda se puede leer: "Idiota que cree que Yuuko de verdad no se burla de nada" Y otro letrero más abajo: "Se renta, por si quiere sentirse una mejor persona en la vida, sólo tiene que verla"*


	9. El veneno de la flor

Con el huracán "Alex" aproximándose a Tamaulipas y a mi natal Nuevo León, van tres días seguidos de lluvia y hoy se ha incrementado, les pido paciencia. Aviso que el miércoles es el día oficial de la continuación de este fic. Para mayores informes, consultar mi firma… Comprendan, seis fics al mismo tiempo es difícil, pero posible (Estás loca, no entiendo porque tantos fics) Ni yo, me metí en un lío, pero algunos son historias cortas, de al menos unos seis capítulos. Se los recomiendo ;D

Agradecimientos especiales a: ISYLU, mafer y XiO me encantaría contestar sus reviews personalmente (Es muy entretenido) pero por culpa de el clima y anemia, falta de tiempo, etc… no me es posible. (Pero es un gran alivio para ustedes, Izayoi) ^^U Si, supongo que a varias les molesta que lo haga, pero a mi me pone feliz cuando lo hago…

_El dulce aroma, el color intenso, las dolorosas espinas..._

_**Capítulo 8: "El veneno de la flor"**_

El sonido del ascensor frente a mi me hizo girar precipitadamente. Tenía la duda en mi mente sobre la persona que podría ser, si Sesshoumaru abandonó su oficina por la puerta principal que conectaba al lobby, entonces ¿Quién podría ser? Entrecerré los ojos esperando las puertas metálicas abrirse, con la persona que llevaba dentro expuesta por fin ante mis ojos de chocolate.

La gruesa capa de metal, poco a poco, empezó a separarse e ir a los lados, mostrando unos ojos de color ámbar y cabello negro. Sus ojos coincidieron con los míos, en la misma expresión. Sus pupilas tan dilatadas como las mías, por la impresión, el gesto torcido de desagrado, las cejas enarcadas dando énfasis a nuestra sorpresa de vernos nuevamente. Y más en ese preciso instante. — Inuyasha…

—Idiota…—Escuché salir de sus labios las palabras que provocaron el realce de mi tristeza, pero sobre todo… mi ira. Ese engreído pedante, además de ser un mentiroso y excelente actor en aquella ocasión, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir culpable por él en vez de mí, después de todo, pasando por tanto, se atrevía a llamarme idiota. — ¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar? —Con agresividad me tomó del antebrazo, en la misma zona donde tenía la lesión. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios, lo que provocó que él me soltara con rapidez.

—El idiota eres tú…—Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, la rabia contenida en su mueca y la indignación de ser llamado así. Antes de saber la verdad, hubiera creído que mis palabras le habrían afectado, pero ahora todo es distinto. Me crucé de brazos, cuidado de no espinarme con la rosa, y di media vuelta para no encararlo. Esa reacción me descolocó por momentos, algo que debía evitar a toda costa. —Me has lastimado, Inuyasha.

—Apenas te sujeté, pero tú tienes algo más que no quieres decir. —Los sonidos de unos pasos atrás me hicieron estremecer, él se acercaba a mi cuerpo con lentitud inusitada, sus manos grandes y cálidas se colocaron con delicadeza sobre el moretón, me mordí el labio para ahogar el grito de dolor que quería salir de mi garganta. —Aquí te duele con sólo tocar. —Sus dedos tomaron el borde de la manga de mi blusa, misma que me coloqué para ocultar la marca morada que quedó expuesta. — ¿Quién te hizo esto, Kagome?

—Ya no creo que te interese. —Respondí, tajante. Mordiendo las palabras con recelo, quise retirarme de esa posición me que dejaba tan vulnerable. No, encarándolo o no yo soy vulnerable a él, porque lo amo. Por mi maldita suerte y desgracia lo sigo amando, como aquella primera vez. Cerré los ojos para imaginarme su expresión, tenía ganas de darme la vuelta y leer sus ojos como tantas veces creí hacerlo. —Me has repetido hasta el cansancio que lo nuestro terminó…

—De momento, es necesario…—Esa ternura en su voz, como si fuese de terciopelo. Los brazos tan cálidos como los recordaba, de su cuerpo emergiendo esa sensación de ser amada. Y las lágrimas brotando nuevamente de mis cuencas casi secas al sentirme atada a él, atrapada en ese abrazo que sus brazos buscaban para un motivo distinto que nunca supe decir. El dolor enardeciendo mi alma pero… ningún rastro de esa decisión a borrarlo de mi corazón. —Kagome… te he extrañado tanto… pero tendremos que esperar, ya pronto…—Me apegó más a su cuerpo con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperme. Justo así me sentía, hecha de cristal, como si al momento en que me soltara me rompería en mil pedazos, una vez más. —Dime quien te lastimó… por favor.

— ¿Me crees estúpida? —Mi voz salió fuerte, decidida. Esa ansía de venganza nació de mi alma, porque el temor de creer que todo estaría bien estaba punto de devorarme. Estuve a punto de volver a caer. Pero oírlo hablar, dándome esperanzas vanas ya no podía tolerarlo, jugaba con mis sentimientos y sueños, los deseos que tenía por ser feliz. — ¿O tú eres tan imbécil como para pensar que yo vuelvo a caer tan fácilmente?

— ¿De que hablas? —Las manos comenzaron a aferrarme más, tenía que encontrar la manera de liberarme antes de caer. Mi mirada se encontró con la rosa que residía escondida entre la tela de mi ropa y la idea cruzó mi mente. Enterrarle las espinas de la flor. Con la poca fuerza que pude ejercer elevé la rosa hasta por debajo de su antebrazo. — ¡Auch! ¡Maldición, Kagome! —Exclamó molesto, al momento de apretarme, las espinas se enterraron en su brazo.

—Tranquilo…—Le expresé con una sonrisa sincera que Inuyasha no logró ver, pero… tenía tanto de no verlo en ese modo. Como un niño malcriado. Él ladeó su rostro y la dulce sonrisa se transformó en algo tosco y lascivo, los ojos chocolates se hicieron inescrutables y fríos, el hombre que se erguía frente a mi me mostró una expresión de desconfianza y un brillo que bien conocía, pero esta vez de una manera mas salvaje y encolerizada. —Sólo es una rosa.

—Una rosa roja… tu favorita.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Bramé enojada. Ni el hecho de que hubiera tanta distancia y dolor entre ambos cambiaba mi carácter frente a él. Inuyasha se veía extraño, esa sensación tan familiar que ya conocía. Pero no recuerdo en que ocasiones se ponía así, triste pero a la vez furioso… capaz de asesinar a los hombres a mi alrededor… apegándome a su cuerpo cada vez que alguien me miraba… ¿celos? —No tienes derecho a reclamar nada.

— ¿Quién te la dio? —Preguntó cerrando el puño. Obtuvo silencio de mi parte— Te pregunté algo, Kagome… ¿Quién te regaló esa maldita flor?

—Te he dicho que no tienes derecho a reclamarme… nada. —Se acercó a mí con altivez, recordándome con esa burla en el rostro que su estatura me intimidaba. Maldije entre dientes por estar intimidada frente a un tipo que no valía la pena. —Nada…—Volví a pronunciar la palabra, esperando dar énfasis a esa situación.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Estalló Inuyasha, causando incertidumbre en mi mente. No iba a confesarle la verdad, pero si el sacaba el tema, mi autocontrol fallaría y mi carácter vengativo me obligaría a gritárselo en cara. Decirlo cuanto me arrepentía de conocerlo. El hombre se puso violento y me tomó por los hombros, zarandeando mi cuerpo. —Tú me perteneces, eres mi Kagome… eso no va a cambiar porque yo…

—Te mentí sobre el divorcio…—Salió de mis labios sin pensarlo. Tal como imaginé, el control de la situación no era mío, sino de él. Alcé la mirada para ver su reacción, imaginaba una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, como las que siempre utilizaba para defenderse, sin embargo era contrario a lo que pensé. Su hermoso color oro lucía opaco y sin vida. — Eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Cuestionó con su voz apagada, seca. Le vi tragar duro, seguramente su garganta estaba reseca por la impresión. Me presionó en la zona del moretón, y nuevamente el dolor me invadió, no contuve la mueca de dolor e Inuyasha lo notó. — ¿Fue el mismo que te hizo esto o el infeliz que te dio la rosa?

—Es el mismo… el moretón, la rosa y lo más importante…—Su atención se concentró en mí, lo que me causó nervios y un notable sonrojo. Las mismas reacciones que tenía desde la vez que nos conocimos. —La verdad. —Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción a lo que me provocaba, pero sus ojos aún se veían tristes, mezclados con un tinte de amargura y celos.

— ¿Y quien es el idiota que se atrevió a hacerte esto? —Negué con la cabeza y él se enfadó más, pero yo no le daría la respuesta. Sus ojos dorados me amenazaban con buscan en los míos algo más, era aún mas celoso y posesivo de lo que soportaba meses atrás, sus brazos buscaron mi fina cintura y la apresaron de esa manera que me provocaba tanta ansia de besarlo.

El contacto de su piel áspera y caliente en mi cuello fue torturante y delicioso, sus dedos delineando el recorrido hasta mi clavícula, dejándome al borde un abismo. Ni todo el odio, rencor y desprecio me hacían volver a la realidad, o tal vez yo no quería hacerlo. Porque pensar tan sólo por esos momentos que el amor seguía ahí, que sus mentiras tenían una razón de ser y que sus caricias sanarán la herida de mi corazón me parecía una mejor idea.

El ardoroso aliento que emanaba de sus labios me hizo pensar más allá de la situación, un débil temblor en mi cuerpo fue la señal que lo detuvo por instantes. Repasé en mi mente las posibilidades de que todo eso sucediera… eran casi nulas, dejándome llevar por la situación tan sólo me lastimaría aún mas de lo ya sufrí. Su mano tomó mi mentón, guiándome hasta su boca. Por estar hundida en las dudas no me di cuenta de cuando él ya me había dado la vuelta y apresado en sus brazos, apegándome a su pecho.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al saber lo que pretendía, y lo estúpida que era yo al dejarme llevar tan fácilmente, intenté empujarlo con mis manos, pero era demasiado fuerte, sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de rozar los míos…—No, Inuyasha…—Supliqué con la voz dudosa, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de querer rechazarlo. Pero él parecía no escucharme.

—Kagome, yo…—Me susurró antes de acercarse más, pero algo extraño sucedió entonces… El beso nunca llegó y sentí mi cuerpo siendo jalado con fuerza bruta, en la misma área del moretón. Debo hacer algo pronto o todos podrán aprovecharse de esa herida. Cerré los ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente a mi salvador, aunque… admitiendo que no me hubiera importado que me dejara atrapada. —Maldito seas…

— ¿Por qué, Inuyasha? —Escuché la voz tan fría y distante, como si estuviera lejano aquel hombre, pero por el agarre de mi antebrazo sabía de quien se trataba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese hombre? No deseo abrir los ojos. — ¿Interrumpí en un mal momento? —El sarcasmo era notable en su voz, y la furia también. Yo seguía sin abrir los ojos, por temor a enfrentarlos. A él, por ser tan débil y a… su hermano, por temor a su reacción, después de cerrar ese trato.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y quise huir, sabía lo que se aproximaba, una pelea entre hermanos. Pero yo no quiero ser la causante de algo así, reuní el valor y abrí los ojos, justo en el momento que ambos caminaban para encarase. — Tú fuiste quien le hizo eso… —Señaló mi brazo. — ¿Verdad, Sesshoumaru?

—Aunque no debería importarte, hermanito…—Y la palabra fue escupida con odio y veneno, me pregunté a cuanto llegaba el rencor entre hermanos como para destruirse mutuamente. ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos para mirarse con tanto resentimiento? —Te lo diré… un accidente.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Kagome? —Me cuestionó, con desconfianza.

—Sí. —Asentí de manera automática, meneando la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Fue por eso que le regalé la rosa. —Al escuchar esas palabras ladeé el rostro, para ver que expresión tenían ambos en ese momento. Sesshoumaru sonreía arrogantemente, y entendí que sus palabras eran una provocación directa a su hermano, que en cambio, enarcaba sus cejas totalmente frustrado. Iracundo. ¿Tanto le afectaba? —Debía disculparme con ella… mi prometida.

N/dp: ¡Ohayou! Bueno, como ya es costumbre () Una disculpa, intenté poner este capítulo antes pero me fue imposible, por causa del clima y ya saben mi condición, lo malo es que la anemia no es fácil de quitar, dice mi madre que cuando era pequeña, mas o menos a los tres años, me dio y al cabo de cinco meses fue cuando acabó con ella. Todo porque cuando ella se iba a trabajar mi abuela me alimentaba, y para no batallar, me preguntaba: ¿Vas a comer? Si decía que no, no insistía… En fin, tema aparte.


	10. Sentencia

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. (Aunque ya no llegan como la primera vez) Me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, pero no corto en el momento mas inapropiado, siempre mis capítulos son algo importante en la trama, puedo decir que nada de relleno (o casi no…) Por eso me gustaría que me dejaran un review (¿Onegai? Eso suena muy desesperado pero…) Quiero conocer su opinión de mi historia, saber que piensan y por que razones me quieren asesinar xD

"_Un gran agujero se abre en mi corazón,_

_No se rellena con dulce caramelo._

_Ah, ah, ah, ah._

_Dentro del espejo, en mi reflejo…_

_Hay una cara codiciosa._

_La, la, la, la."_

_-Kataomoi fighter_

_**Capítulo 9: "Sentencia pactada"**_

El color negro lo rodeaba todo, no existía una sola área que no fuera así. La desbordante sensación de que nada estaba bien o mal, simplemente era, no había ni algo bueno ni algo malo, todo depende del cristal con que lo mirabas. Las situaciones de una vida que intenta reacomodarse son inexplicables, y tarde o temprano todo cae por su propio peso. Mi vida era algo así, un intento de crearla, de subsistir. Y el destino se empeñaba en darme tragos amargos.

Ni el sonido de los constantes gritos de reclamos, los objetos que fueron arrojados al suelo, una voz que me reclamaba una explicación que ni yo tenía. El sinfín de maldiciones e improperios al no recibir respuesta y la puerta azotándose con violencia desmedida apenas y logró un poco de mi atención. —Reacciona mocosa, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. —La cruel voz que me llamaba a la realidad apenas consiguió hacerlo.

—Yo… no entiendo. —Las palabras salían susurrantes de mi boca. La impresión era mayor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. —Inuyasha…

—Ese idiota ya se largó. —Su sonrisa triunfante me enfureció.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste algo como eso? —Reaccioné. Quería respuestas. Si algo tan venenoso como eso iba a ser la venganza, estaba arrepentida. Maldije mentalmente aquella extraña oscuridad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él, el hombre que me utilizaría bajo cualquier situación, por motivos que aún desconocía.

—Es la verdad. —Sentenció de manera frívola. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? El oro que desprendían sus ojos se veía opaco, sin vida. Era de tonalidades negras, como si en ellos se mostrara la maldad que residía en su interior. —Y tú no tienes nada que reclamar, has aceptado esto.

— ¿Yo? ¿En que momento acepté ser la prometida de un hombre casado, por venganza? —Fruncí el entrecejo, ya recuperada de la fuerte impresión. Hombre sin escrúpulos, sin corazón, muerta tu alma y vacío tu interior. Tus ojos roban la vida que necesitas para subsistir, pecado el mirarte y admirar el exterior. —Taishou, no puedo creer que seas tan distante a lo que aparentas.

—Créeme que, contrario a lo que piensas, me es grato oír eso. —Su posición se mantuvo igual, de pie frente a mí, observándome como una insignificante basura que le era algo útil sólo en ese momento. El desafío que me lanzaba consistía en mirar el ámbar de esos crueles ojos, que penetraban tanto en mi maltratada y ensombrecida alma. Mantenerme firme ante él. —Te casarás conmigo, porque así lo quiero yo.

—Te recuerdo que ya tienes una esposa, no creo que te convenga hacer todo esto fuera de la ley. —Lo desafío, y anteponiéndome a la situación, lucré con mis emociones escondiéndolas en un profundo rincón. Ellas no se mostrarían en mis cuencas cafés, él no me vería menos que lo que ya era.

—Mi matrimonio con Kagura está por terminar.

— ¿De que manera? ¿Ya han tramitado los papeles del divorcio?

—Hablas demasiado…—Sonrió lascivamente. La sangre me hirvió en las venas, el calor se apoderó de mi rostro. Nunca había experimentado tanta rabia e ira acumulada por un simple hombre, ¿Qué tenía él que me desquiciaba tanto? —Ella lo sabe perfectamente, que nuestro matrimonio fue un convenio. El tiempo estipulado en el contrato está por terminar, al igual que el matrimonio.

—En tu mundo, todo son negocios… lo más importante para ti es el dinero. —Mascullé entre dientes. Pensar en lo idénticos que eran esos hermanos, a pesar de su temperamento tan distinto. Abrí los ojos un poco más de la cuenta al notar mi grave error, Sesshoumaru me miró intrigado. —Creí por un momento…—Callé inmediatamente, mis pensamientos no debían exteriorizarse.

—Eres una mocosa interesante, lo supe desde la vez que te conocí…—Se acercó, tomando con su mano mi mentón. La fuerza que empleó para ello me lastimó un poco, pero no quise demostrarlo. Era más interesante escuchar sus razones para odiarme, de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía con él. —Puedes volver todo tu interior un caos, mostrando una fuerza incomparable al mundo, pero siempre escondiendo ese exquisito odio. —Su mirada dorada me escrutaba con firmeza, las piernas me temblaban con violencia. —Lo mejor de ti es… que me eres completamente manipulable.

—No voy a seguir, buscaré mi manera de hacer las cosas. —Una sonrisa vacía me fue dedicada, a pesar de toda esa fuerza que me obligaba a rebatirlo persistía, a pesar del miedo. El terror. La humillación. —Si piensas que puedes controlarme, estás muy equivocado.

—Demuéstramelo… acepta lo que te propongo y hazme saber que puedes manejarme. —Me soltó con brusquedad, pero ya no sentí nada. En unas horas de conocerlo ya me parecían normales esas conductas tan agresivas conmigo.

—No puedo, ni quiero… sigo casada, ¿lo recuerdas?

—De eso ya me he encargado, el veredicto el divorcio se da mañana. —Avanzó hasta el ascensor, ignorando mi incomodad por quedar con respuestas tan cortas. —Tu divorcio está garantizado por el juez, quien es un amigo mío. —Presionó el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron por completo. Se adentró en él, evitando encontrar el contacto visual que yo intentaba.

—Dinero… lo has sobornado…—Dije más para mí, que para ese hombre. Las puertas se cerraron, pero en el último instante pude apreciar una sonrisa que me heló la sangre. La explicación de ese sentimiento que me embargó no estaba en mi mente, todo estaba mezclado en una serie de sucesos, satisfacción, orgullo, maldad… ¿melancolía? Eso era lo que más me preguntaba, ¿acaso también me mezcló la melancolía?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El agua fría resbaló por la piel amoratada, doliendo más cuando cayó el alcohol de una gasa remojada en él. El olor me llegó hasta la nariz, asfixiándome por segundos. La voz suave y aterciopelada que me llamaba parecía feliz, no entendía la razón.

Desde que regresé de la oficina los trances en que caía mi mente eran más frecuentes, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Los instantes de felicidad y penas se balanceaban en la báscula que no daba el favor a nadie. Inuyasha contrapesado a Sesshoumaru. ¿Quién de los dos era peor? —Kagome, tienes suerte…

— ¿Porque lo dices? —Pregunté con la voz tortuosa. Dolía demasiado la curación de la herida, pero era necesario. Nadie debía seguirme mirando de esa manera, con lástima, con vergüenza.

—Mi padre fue muy considerado contigo. —Colocó una gasa sobre las pequeñas cortaduras, donde las uñas se habían enterrado como garras. —Creo que le agradas mucho. —Sonrió feliz, por terminar su labor.

—Yo no lo pienso así, la prueba es este moretón. —Señalé la tan mencionada herida. Estaba harta de verla y acordarme de lo ocurrido.

—Al contrario, esta herida es la prueba de lo que digo. —La miré desconcertada, ella asintió muy feliz. Nunca vi a una niña sonreírme con tanta ternura como la que ella me brindaba, la sensación de paz que me mantenía lucida en medio de tanto caos en mi vida.

—Eres demasiado buena Rin, amas mucho a Sesshoumaru.

—Si mi padre lo hubiera querido, incluso pudo romperte el brazo. En cambio, el moretón fue la única consecuencia. —Tomó entre sus delicadas manitas la zona herida, alzando sus brillantes ojos cafés. —No debería decírtelo, pero si enterró sus garras fue a propósito. Quería que la sangre circulara y el moretón no fuera tan grave.

— ¿Quieres decir que tuvo culpa? —La pequeña meneó la cabeza afirmativamente. — ¿Estás segura, Rin? Es decir, Taishou es un hombre que no tiene corazón…

—Es molesto que pienses que miento, tía…—Se cruzó de brazos, realizando un berrinche. Era verdad, no tenía porque decirme mentiras, pero ese gesto de inflar sus cachetes me provocó una risa espontánea. — ¿Te burlas de mí?

—No sabía que fueras tan delicada, pero… perdón. —Se arrojó a mis brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. El aroma frutal de la niña invadió mi nariz, llenándome de recuerdos del pasado, cuando hacía lo mismo con mi madre.

—Kagome, me recuerdas tanto a mi madre… ella era algo inexpresiva, pero siempre decía que me quería mucho. —Paseé la mano por su cabello negro, tan sedoso y exquisito como la seda. ¿Quién sería su madre? Verla a ella, esas palabras, me recordaban a una persona especial que yo tuve hace mucho tiempo. Una mujer que, decían, se parecía físicamente demasiado a mí, pero su conducta era inexpresiva. — ¿Tú quisieras ser mi madre?

—Rin… eso no es posible, yo no…

—Por favor. —El matiz sonrosado que cubría sus mejillas me causó ternura. Suplicaba con la voz tan tierna, estaba tan necesitada como yo. Repasé las posibilidades de aceptar esa oferta. Yo nunca he tenido un hijo, pero necesitaba del cariño que ella me brindaba, me era imprescindible. Rin me iluminaba entre tantas cosas. — ¿Aceptas ser mi madre?

—Rin, no sé que decir.

—Sólo di que sí…

—Rin, podría se tu hermana…

—No, mi madre… No me rendiré, eres mi madre o lo eres.

—Que posesiva. —Exclamé con tono divertido. —Creo que no tengo remedio, acepto Rin… seré tu madre.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó feliz, estrujándome más. Un poco de aire salió de mi pecho, pero no le di importancia. No sabía el lío en el que me acababa de meter, y los problemas que implicaban no eran de mi conocimiento por el momento, pronto sería que descubriría la verdad detrás de todo.

Había aceptado mi condena, la idea llegó demasiado tarde a mi cabeza, Rin era inocente de todo. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había algo detrás de todo, una razón siniestra que sellaba mi destino, desde antes de encontrarme con esa familia.

Un secreto que guardaba en mi mente y las personas a mi alrededor, tal y como lo había dicho esa persona… le era manipulable, por culpa del afecto que tenía por Rin. Aceptar ser como su madre era una forma más de manejarme a su antojo. Un lazo que nos unía más allá de las profundas coincidencias en nuestras emociones, en nuestras vidas. Acababa de aceptar ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru Taishou.

**N/dp: **Algo nuevo aparece ¡kya! Ahí fueron las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, sobre la prometida y el matrimonio. Pero no todo acaba ahí, hay algo más que motiva el rencor de Sesshoumaru y les acabo de dar un adelanto ¡¿Qué será! Sólo yo lo sé, pero pronto más pistas, muy atentas a esto ;D Quedense en esta historia y de paso denme un review, por favor. Tomo mucho en cuenta las opiniones que me brindan :D

**Minako: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que algunas dudas queden aclaradas… pero oh sorpresa, respondo algo y dejo otras preguntas peores. Es mi estilo y espero que te quedes por aquí para que lo veas :D

**ISYLU: **Muchas gracias por tu review, sé que en este sitio tardo mucho, pero prometo cambiar eso. Lo malo es que no en cualquier comp. Me deja publicar el capítulo, es un problema. Inu se fue, jeje, pero no se va a quedar así…

**Mafer: **Este review me suena a reproche xD Pero vos teneis toda la razón, soy muy tardada en este sitio. Por eso ahora es el primero en el que publicaré :D

**XiO: **Como lo dije, es mi especialidad el suspenso. Les respondo varias preguntas con el capítulo, pero dejo unas más interesantes ¿no crees? Espero que te quedes a averiguar pronto, ¿Por qué ese odio tan arraigado de Sessh hacia mi Inu?

_**Gracias por leerme, espero sus reviews, son mi alimento… no querrán verme desnutrida ¿o si?**_


	11. Interes en el pasado

**¡Jo! Metida en el hospital por el fin de semana he vuelto, reanimada por sus reviews (No es broma, fue un desastre xD) Pero no quise dejarlas en suspenso, suficiente tienen con que caiga sobre ustedes, en particular, **_**"La maldición de la computadora 3" **_**Es la única de todo el ciber que me deja publicar capítulos en Fanfiction, (las demás sólo me dejan subir el documento) Y sí está ocupada, pues no tengo remedio xDDD.**

**Para compensar la siguiente será en sábado, en exclusiva sólo para ustedes :D Por eso les pido sus reviews a cambio (Menuda extorsionista) No saben lo triste que es tener varios en un capi, y que al siguiente ¡se esfumen todo por arte de magia xD! **

**En fin, agradezco su apoyo y la molestia de dejar el review, además de que ya no las fastidio para que lean su querido y anhelado capítulo ¿Vale?**

"_Avanzo condenando mi existencia a cada paso,_

_Toda mi vida parece estar hecha en vano._

_Vamos tiempo, sigue mi ritmo,_

_muéstrame cuál es el camino…_

_Acompáñame segundo a segundo_

_Y sufre conmigo…"_

_**Capítulo 10: "Interés en el pasado"**_

La pálida luz de la Luna se mezclaba con las sombras vagas e indefinidas de la lujosa habitación, el cuarto menguante era la fase lunar presente en esa noche donde los pensamientos llenaban el lugar.

Los segundos del reloj mostraban su seguimiento con cada palpitar apresurado de su sonido, por suerte, aún no se habían detenido. Porque esa era la sensación del ambiente, podría palpar el tiempo con mis manos, apreciar cada instante, pensar miles de preguntas a la vez, y tan sólo en todo eso, avanzaba el reloj, un segundo más a la vez. Acompañándome sin la intención de irse jamás, o es así como lo quiero yo pensar.

No son molestos esos momentos en los que tienes todo para pensar, recapacitar cada una de tus acciones, y sentir que la vida puede ser tan lenta, causando el placer de imaginar que vives más.

Nada de eso resulta desfavorecedor, si no permanecieras con los brazos entumecidos. El cuerpo acalambrado sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpo, que te aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ni la mano con la que mecía sus cabellos en una lenta caricia se siente unida al cuerpo, es ausente.

Rin había quedado dormida, unas pocas horas atrás, en mi cama, sobre mi cuerpo, que ya sufría las consecuencias de tantas horas de aprehensión. —_Nang_, ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —Su vocecilla socarrona era suave, tenía ese timbre especial aunque no fuera su propósito. — ¿_Nang_? —Volvió a llamarme de ese modo, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar.

—Rin, ¿tú has ido a China? —Alzó su cabeza para verme con firmeza, soltó una sonrisa y luego retrocedió a su sitio. — ¿Qué ha sido esa expresión, _wo xiao nui_?

—Es que… yo jamás he ido, es mi madre quien vivió casi toda su vida en aquel país. —Sonrió dulcemente, incorporándose de in mediato, el entusiasmo por su siguiente respuesta me hizo curiosear en los brillos de color marrón que se asomaban en sus ojos, clareando en miles de tonalidades del café. —No le gustaba que le dijera mamá, porque era demasiado inapropiado para mi educación…

— ¿Tu educación? —Intervine. —Eso es algo extraño. Nunca he conocido a nadie que le moleste ser llamada mamá…  
—A ella sí, es por eso que le solicité llamarla _nang_, madre en chino. Supuse que le gustaría y así fue. —A pesar de lo acalambrado de mis brazos tuve el impulso de acariciar su cabello, me inspiraba tanta ternura que me considerara lo suficiente como para llamarme de la misma manera que a ella. No obstante… —…_Wo_ _dē xīn gān…_—Le escuché susurrar.

— ¿Pequeña amada? —Cuestioné. — ¿Sabes hablar chino?

—No. —Me negó rotundamente, demostrando su negativa energéticamente. Ese gesto inocente me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ella siempre me llamaba de ese modo, _wo_ _dē xīn gān, pequeña amada y también wo xiao nui, mi pequeña niña. Sé muy poco sobre el idioma. ¿Y tú, nang? _

—Algo. No lo domino muy bien. —Le sonreí y fue recibida, estaba tan radiante de felicidad que no me atrevía preguntar más, lo que en verdad quería saber. Si arruinaba su felicidad a una niña de apenas doce años me resultaría imperdonable.

—Kagura nunca me dejó llamarla de ese modo…—Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, pero rápidamente lo disfrazó. —Ni siquiera mamá, pero creo que ya no importa… nunca estuvo lista para mí.

—Será mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto. —Con la mirada le señalé la hora del reloj. Exactamente las cuatro de la madrugada con once minutos. —Te quiero mucho, pero no creo que mi cuerpo aguante más.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se mostró apenada. —Es que me sentí tan bien que me quedé dormida. —Hizo una reverencia, y dibujé una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla. En verdad estaba abochornada, y una presión se ejerció en mi pecho, contra el corazón. ¿Nunca recibía cariño de esa manera? —Buenas noches, _nang_.

_Salió corriendo sin esperar mis palabras para desearle dulces sueños. Aunque por la hora, prácticamente debería darle los buenos días. Suspiré pesadamente, acomodando mi cuerpo sobre el colchón de plumas, sí, era muy suave y cómoda… pero no tenía vida. Preferiría mil veces mi colchón en el templo, viejo y medio fraguado, a este que era frío, sin sentimientos… Sonreí. Por algo dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño._

_Las tonterías que imaginé me llevaron a sentir la percepción del tiempo más rápida, en cuestión de unos parpadeos el amanecer llegó, con unos sonidos extraños en la puerta frente a mí. No era como si tocaran la puerta, simplemente le empujaban con fuerza para abrirse paso entre las maderas que conectaban la habitación con el resto de la casa._

_El crujido estalló en mis oídos, mientras una silueta travesaba el umbral de la puerta. Una hermosa silueta femenina de ojos carmines entro, con una pose arrogante. Vestía un kimono de color rojo, como sus intensos ojos y sus labios del mismo color, su cabello arreglado en un sencillo peinado, su cabello negro era sostenido por un par de tiras cubiertas de cuencas verdes, rojas e incluso blancas, para acompañar a las dos solitarias plumas que determinaban su estilo._

_El kimono era decorado con flores del mismo tono verdoso, y miles de tonalidades en los extremos. Su obi se ajustaba a la cintura, delineándola, dibujadas miles de flores en capullo o flor, ramificadas. El abanico blanco, con líneas carmines se entreabría, expresando la molestia y la incomodidad por mi presencia, o tal vez por mi mirada tan asfixiante. _— ¿Señora Kagura? —Respondí en un hilo de voz.

—He traído algunas ropas para ti. —Contestó molesta. Una mueca de fastidio se suprimió a la fuerza en sus labios y ladeó el rostro hacia la puerta abierta. —Pasen… —Una mujer de mayor edad pasó a mi lado, colocando las ropas que decía ella. Le lancé una mirada interrogante que ella logró interpretar muy bien. —Ordenes del señor Taishou, no preguntes más.

— ¿Él?

—Pronto serás la señora de esta casa… —Dio media vuelta y avanzó, estaba lejos de mi alcance y me resigné a quedar de esa manera. Intrigada y molesta. Expectante y nerviosa. Por un pequeño instante creí ver brillo en su mirada, triste, confusa y… algo más.

_Ya no debía perder el tiempo en líos que no me correspondían, me apresuré a tomar las ropas y vestirme con ellas. Eran muy elegantes, pero sencillas, justo para una adolescente de mi edad… esa idea me dio tristeza. _

_Cuando me casé tenía apenas los diecisiete años cumplidos. Ahora poseo los dieciocho, un año después de aquellos días donde era feliz. Intento olvidar esos sentimientos definitivamente, pero es difícil. De verdad esa amor lo que siento, pero se ha vuelto tan débil. Todo ese lapso no fue más que perdiéndose, muriendo lentamente, pero para mí desgracia era tanto que aún queda mucho de él…_

La camiseta era un tono de azul muy bajo, como el cielo, de tirantes y por la tela me quedaba como un blusón ajustado a la cadera. De la blusa caían dos capas de la misma tela, cosidas para quedar en ondas que adornaran la sencillez de ésta. Un pantalón apropiado, cómodo, no ajustado pero tampoco demasiado holgado. Perfecto para mí, acampanado en los extremos, con unas pequeñas costuras de flores celestes hermosas. —En verdad parece ropa de la que vestía antes.

— ¡¿Quieres que te diga la maldita razón? —Esa voz tan profunda e irritante lastimó mis tímpanos, a pesar de estar en otro lugar de la casa, por un momento temblé de miedo al escuchar como si lo tuviera atrás de mí. Inuyasha era la persona que gritaba. — ¡Eres un bastardo que te aprovechas de lo tonta que es ella!

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lo que has hecho tú? —Esa manera de referirse a la tonta me molestaba. Podría meter las manos al fuego por asegurar que era yo de quien hablaban. Él sonaba tan calmo, pero a la vez frío y cortante. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, lo conozco y hasta podría decir que estaba _aterrado_…—El único bastardo eres tú, y lo sabes… medio hermano.

— ¡No intentes cambiar el tema! —Bramó furioso. Las voces se escuchaban claramente, pero quise acercarme a ver que sucedía entre ambos. Caminé por el largo pasillo, dando vuelta la izquierda, guiada por las voces. — ¡Tu interés en todo esto es perjudicarme de algo que no tengo la culpa! —Seguí diez pasos al frente, antes de doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina…

—Yo no soy quien grita como histérico. —Sólo quedaban dos habitaciones, en una de ellas encontré a los dueños de la acalorada discusión. —Compórtate por una vez en tu vida como una persona decente…

—Alguien decente no usa a una niña para manipular a la gente. —Su voz estaba tensa, apenas salía en un hilo de voz. Esas palabras me hicieron interesarme más en la conversación que ahora espiaba. —Le hiciste creer a Rin que ella sería su madre si la convencía, sabías de antemano que por su vínculo no podría negarse…  
—Ella podría aceptar lo que quisiera, no la obligué. —Un ruido de una silla moviéndose me alertó a estar preparada. Los pasos se acercaban más y más a la salida, haciéndome temblar de miedo. Un golpe seco contra la pared, algo elevándose por ésta. —Yo no la engañe, la mocosa tonta sabe de antemano las condiciones.

— ¡Feh! —Exclamó el idiota. Estoy segura de que él es quien esta en problemas. ¿Por qué tientas tu suerte, cretino? —No puedo creer que mi hermanito mayor sigue molesto por lo que sucedió hace tantos años… ¿no puedes olvidar que te hay ganado? —Tuve miedo por él, arrogantemente lo provocaba, quería morir. Pero eso me confirmaba que había algo entre ellos que les hería muy profundo.

—Voy a matarte… —Ese tono tan cruel, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Sí le hacía algo a Inuyasha, yo… Crujieron sus dientes, en un acto de rabia. No pensé lo que iba a hacer, avancé corriendo hasta el cuarto, empujando la puerta que yacía entreabierta. El corazón me latía desbocado, sin control alguno y mi sangre era como agua en las venas. Vi las dos siluetas contra la pared, el puño que se formaba en el brazo de Sesshoumaru y no pude soportarlo más…

— ¡Inuyasha…!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/dp: **¡Muajaja! (Y ahora por favor los gritos de desesperación e improperios por la última escena) Si alguien teme por Inu, seguro me matan y si quieren la paliza, seguro también me matan ¿Quién creyó que me perdería de esta diversión? Hay un momento y lugar para todo, e incluso el más tarado lo sabe (Hablamos por ti, Hijo de Izayoi, InuYasha) ¡Déjamelo en paz! No tiene la culpa de salir a su padre (Oh, claro, échale la culpa a Taishou…) ¬.¬ Bueno, como decía… esa pelea la tenía contemplada, no se preocupen.

Pero no la quise en el capítulo anterior, porque Inu no puede replicar enfrente de ella por la sencilla razón de que… no, ahí les dejo la explicación. Confórmense con saber que no puede hacerlo… y supongo que ya se han de imaginar porque.

Mil gracias por sus reviews y por seguir los consejos, al menos sé que alguien lee las notas de autor (Eso parece, creí que se cansaban con la primera palabra tuya, tanto como yo) Y yo les correspondo con TODO MI CARIÑO, ESFUERZO Y AMOR. Próxima vez, ni aún con otro huracán "Alex" les dejo sin capítulo. Bueno, como siempre, mi gusto está aquí:

**joselyn:** Muchas gracias, review corto pero muy halagador ^/^ Tarde, pero como lo pides, la continuación aquí… Saludos y espero verte más seguido, no te olvides que con ello me alimentas (¿?)

**Mafer:** No tienes que agradecer por contestarte, es un placer responder dudas (Eso sí, sin dar detalles de más) Prometo que no vuelvo a tardar, de hecho, estoy en deuda con las lectoras de esta página, así para ustedes la próxima actualización viene el sábado próximo ^.^ Bueno, por Kagome te diré lo que le dije a una amiga, ella sí estaba enamorada. Y el amor no es algo que se olvida de un segundo para el otro, Por Kikyou, no puedo confirmar nada, tal vez sí, tal vez no… tal vez y resulta que Sesshoumaru tiene un cierto lío con Izayoi ¿no lo crees? Después de todo se parece mucho a Kagome, y la actitud fría tendría su explicación ¿nee? Un beso y espero seguirte viendo por aquí… *Autora arrodillada, autora bromista… autora siendo ahorcada por su doble personalidad… ahora solicita auxilio xD*

**pamela:** Gracias, gracias, me halagas mucho. Los monólogos de Kagome a mi también me encantan, es que tengo una manera tan extraña y metafórica de ver la vida, que a veces me resulta difícil separar esos pensamientos de la narración, porque confunde mucho. Es un típico error que siempre se comete en primera persona xD Es un detallazo que tengas la molestia de dejar un review (con lo fastidioso que es) Espero que no te moleste que me agarre como cotorra al hablar ^^U Un beso, y hasta pronto :D

**1CONEJA**_**:**_ Entiendo lo de coneja, pero ¿el número? En fin, no voy a meterme en líos por ello xDD Te aclaro, NO han hecho el amor, de ser así te aseguro que soy la primera en poner un LEMON COMPLETAMENTE EXPLICITO xDDD *babas* Porque soy amante de MI Inu *Rodeada de lucecitas de colores y sus ojos son mas brillantes* Pero lo del divorcio, aún no sucede, él la engañó… y pronto sabrán para qué lo hizo. Pero el divorcio aún no sucede… ¿alguna reconciliación? No, mejor no, o seguro que ahí si me ajustician =x La verdad créeme que yo entiendo a Kag, esta muy difícil escoger entre esos dos, por Kami que yo me los tiro a ambos xDD

**Tasu Uraranich**_**:**_ Gracias, me gusta que te guste (xD) ¿tengo talento? ¡Jo! Nunca me habían dicho eso, siempre me recriminan que estoy demasiado loca y las arrastro conmigo a mis historias. Los personajes, créeme que hago lo mejor posible por no cambiarlos, Inuyasha no habla cuando debe o dice las peores estupideces del mundo (Y aún así lo amo tanto…) Sesshoumaru es frío como el Polo Norte en sus mejores tiempos y Rin es encantadoramente endiablada, lobo vestido de cordero, justo como en la serie (Recordando el hecho de que aquí es un poco más grande)

**ISYLU:** ¡Yo no soy dramática! *Grita como la tía de "Una familia de diez"* Pues me lo creas o no, baja mucho el ánimo cuando lees varios comentarios para tu fic, y a la siguiente actualización sólo hay uno o dos T.T Rin es una loba vestida de corderita, (Igual que yo xD) Manejo con bandera de "no mato ni una mosca" y cuando me oyen soltar mi labia se dan cuenta del engaño xDD Siempre me han dicho que soy muy calladita, pero es que no me conocen… Tengo pinta de niña, soy muy amable, atenta, respetuosa, calmada (Cuando lo quiere) medio huraña, no me comporto mal con mis padres… (¡Por Kami-sama, parece la versión femenina de Shaoran!)

**4sol y luna 0428:** Tienes razón, ¡kya, le tengo tanta envidia! Ya ni por ser la autora la perdono, mira que resistirse a mis dos galanes, (Más a mi Inu, el hermoso hijo de Izayoi) Sí, soy una maldita envidiosa pero… ni modo =x. Tal vez me desquite con ella en el fic xDD Actualizo pronto… lo que pasa es que no lo publico antes :D (?) Besos y un enorme abrazo tocayita (See, _Kourei no Tsuki, Espejo De la Luna) _Tu nick es interesante (A pesar de tantos números xD) ¿No has pensado ponerlo en japonés, a ver como suena?

**1black-Kiari**_**:**_ De las consecuencias mejor ya ni te hablo, si has de quedar traumatizada con lo que puse (O le tiras porras a Sexymaru, o ruegas por Inu) La verdad de malas consecuencias, aparte de eso, no lo sé… yo me aguantaría de todo con tal de tener a los dos hermanitos para mí *sonrisa lujuriosa* Te prometo que no vuelvo a demorar, y espero que leas la nota de autor para la sorpresa. Nee, aunque no lo es tanto ¿O sí?

**XiO:** Gracias, el suspenso es mi vida… Espera a ver a Sessh a solas con su hija… ¿cómo actuará? Bueno, tu ecuación parece muy probable, pero no olvides el hecho de que puedo hacerles creer lo que yo quiera con pistas tan falsas… ve Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei y te darás cuenta, demasiadas pistas + obviedad + hecho o culpable demasiado claro = exceso de pruebas. Si hay un exceso de pruebas, resulta tan obvio que comienzas a dudar si es verdadero xDD Capítulos finales, por ahí, muy buena serie… ¡te hará caer en la desesperación! Sobre tu idea de la historia, a resumidas cuentas suena muy simple ¿No lo crees? Pero yo tengo algo para mejorarlo todo, con muchas intrigas y hasta algo por lo que sé que me querrán asesinar xDD Incluso pudo haber sido una "situación especial" de Sessh con la madre de Inu, ya que se parece bastante a Kagome, y la frialdad de la mujer por obvias razones, de ahí el rencorcillo que se traen. ¿Verdad?


	12. Pequeña debilidad

Tienen derecho a matarme por la espera, sin tiempo les digho que muchas gracias por su post. En verdad me animan. Y perdón por lo que va pasar, pero sutilmente les dejé una pista, para que caigan en mi trampa

Capitulo: _**"Pequeña debilidad"**_

Sentí la necesidad de cerrar los ojos ante tal presión visual. La cara de sorpresa del abogado y su felicidad me animó un poco, ese señor debía ser demasiado amable para agradarle que una pareja no se divorciara a pesar de que era su trabajo. Aunque esta vez no fuera por la razones que él creía…

Es cierto que me di cuenta de algo que no quiero volver a tener presente, el amor a Inuyasha aún es demasiado grande, pero las palabras que pensé quedarán guardadas en mi mente sin escapar nunca más de mis labios. De ahora en adelante, este amor será prohibido para mí.

El hermano mayor gesticulaba algo parecido a la ira y rabia entremezclados, incluso juraba ver sus ojos del color de la sangre. Estoy segura que pedirá mi cabeza al salir de este cuarto. Pero de momento me siento segura, no podrá intimidarme y lograr nada de mí si yo no lo deseo, contradeciré su seguridad de poderme manipular a su antojo.

Él me miró de cierta forma alegre, e incluso intentó un tacto suave con mi mano derecha pero inmediatamente la retiré, mi decisión no era precisamente por mi esposo. El incómodo silencio se vio predominante por varios minutos en donde nadie supo que responder ante mi disposición. — ¿Está segura de lo que dice, señora? —Por fin el abogado rompió el silencio, confirmando mi voluntad, asentí con la cabeza. — ¿Y qué es lo que opina la otra parte involucrada? —Se dirigió a Inuyasha, quien buscó una mirada mía que negué. ¿Acaso creía que lo dejaría verme suplicante y deseosa de que se negara?

—Si ella no lo desea, es su decisión. —Hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió con su estúpida arrogancia que nunca abandonaba. Sus ojos de ámbar se veían únicos, con un singular brillo en ellos que me recordaba los tiempos de antaño, si tan sólo volviera a ser el de antes. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para lanzar lejos esos pensamientos, eran lo que menos necesitaba en esa situación. —Yo tampoco deseo el divorcio.

—Entonces, si ambas partes han llegado a un arreglo no tengo más que hacer aquí. —El hombre se elevó de su sitio y me tomó de la mano para depositar un suave beso de caballerosidad, dos mal disimulados gruñidos de parte de los hermanos le sonsacaron una sonrisa al hombre que luego estrecho la mano de Inuyasha con efusividad. —Felicidades por conservar su matrimonio con tan hermosa señorita.

—Gra-gracias… —Asintió él… ¿Sonrojado? Por no hacer evidente mi interés sólo lo miraba por sobre el hombro. No podría decir que lo estaba, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación, no tiene el motivo. —Veo que le alegra a pesar de que estropeamos su trabajo.

—La verdad es que soy abogado de casos familiares, sólo estoy en divorcios cuando son necesarios pero me alegra cuando una pareja es capaz de resolver sus problemas… —Hizo un ademán y llegó hasta el otro Taishou para disculparse.

Mientras ellos discutían y "mi esposo" estaba distraído aproveché la ocasión para escaparme de un posible regaño que no merecía, quizás que él intentara aclarar el por qué de mi decisión e incluso una humillación ante la familia Taishou por evidenciar la causa en mi rostro apenado.

No conocía demasiado de la casa y tampoco presté atención, lo único que me interesaba era el estado de las paredes antes y después de darme de topes contra ellas para ver si así llegaba alguna señal a las neuronas muertas que debía tener por semejante hazaña. Haber realizado un pacto con el demonio mayor y defender al idiota número uno no era nada alentador par mi futuro…

Caminé pensando en las posibilidades que habría de huir, Sesshoumaru parecía del tipo capaz de asesinarme por no respetar su voluntad, sino fuera por Rin ya habría escapado de esta horrorosa casa del terror.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a una habitación preciosa de colores neutros al igual que el resto de la casa, pero había un toque diferente, algo elegante y sofisticado. Una amplia cama, seguramente matrimonial, con colchas blancas en bordados de color plata y oro, los velos que caían de la parte superior eran de seda con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales que destellaban en la luz que entraba desde el ángulo de la ventana. Una que daba a un lujoso balcón con una vista excelente.

Abrí las pequeñas puertas para salir a tomar un poco de aire, eran el segundo piso. ¿Cuánto daño podría causarme saltar desde ahí? Suspiré como forma simbólica de sacar esas extrañas ideas que me rodeaban desde que saliera de la habitación, pensar tanto en tonterías… Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al darme cuenta, tenía mucho tiempo sin recordarlo. —Te distraes con extraños pensamientos para olvidar lo que te preocupa…

—Me sorprende que lo sepas, debido a que nunca te interesaste demasiado por mí… —Mi voz salió áspera, sin ápice de sentimientos y creo que él se dio cuenta, cuando mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente de rabia y resentimiento. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te vi salir intentando que nadie te viera, pero deberías aprender que nunca podrías pasar desapercibida para mí…—Se acercó más y su cuerpo se apegó al mío, avance unos pasos al frente para evitar el contacto. —Mala elección. —Y descubrí el significado de esa frase tarde, el barandal me apresaba al frente y su cuerpo por detrás, peor no le daría el gusto de verme asustada. Mantuve mi mirada al frente, pero recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho… Disfrutaría del momento de debilidad, ya después me ocuparía de buscar una excusa para mi comportamiento.

—Eres un idiota, Inuyasha. —Sus labios buscaron mi cabello azabache, que besó con fervor desconocido para mí. Pensar que alguna vez me trató de ese modo y fue por dinero, el escozor en mis ojos era clara advertencia de las lágrimas que querían escapar. — ¿No paso desapercibida porque soy tan torpe? —Quise bromear un poco, para escapar de mis deseos de llorar y que él me consolara.  
—Claro, eres muy torpe para todo… incluso para resistirte a ese imbécil de Sesshoumaru. —Con sus labios tan apegados sentí las palabras que mascullaban y me sorprendí ¿Estaba celoso? Cada vez lo entiendo menos a él y a mi misma… no tiene porque estar celoso, y yo no tengo porque dejarlo abrazarme si debo odiarlo, ¿Por qué mi cabeza estaba al revés? —Kagome, ¿Por qué te negaste?

—Tengo que irme… —Quería huir, huir de la pregunta menos deseada en esos momentos. Pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos y me apresaron por la cintura. —Suéltame por favor.

—Dime Kagome, lo necesito… —Suplicó con esa voz tan profunda y llena de deseo, no lo soportaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de verlo porque estaba segura de que me desmayaría ante sus ojos de miel, quizás lloraría incapaz de controlarme y lo miraría anhelante de un beso suyo, uno más, uno que me devolviera la vida y al mismo tiempo me destrozara el alma y el corazón. — ¿Por qué me defendiste de ese idiota?

—Porque soy la única… con derecho a hacerlo —Ese imbécil no entendió el mensaje que le di la última vez, yo sería quien te lastimaría. Quien buscaría la venganza. Pero definitivamente jamás podrás escuchar mis razones para hacerlo. Más que una excusa, lo que saldrá de mis labios era una verdad. —Sólo yo tengo las razones suficientes para herirte, porque tú me has lastimado… —No recibí respuesta, pero su desconcierto era palpable en el aire. —No pretendo que lo entiendas, con ese cerebro tan pequeño que posees, ahora si me permites…

Avancé a un lado, escapando fácilmente de ese agarre tan posesivo. Pero no pude salir de la habitación, sobre un mueble rustico, totalmente fuera de sitio en esa habitación, una foto de una hermosa mujer que me pareció conocida llamó mi atención. Me acerqué hasta llegar frente al espejo, donde mi reflejo delató algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, lágrimas.

Lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas abundantemente, el escozor en mis ojos convertía el blanco puro en un tono algo rojizo, y el café de mis orbes se difuminaba hasta ennegrecer. La imagen más deplorable que vieran mis ojos, era yo. Unos pasos detrás de mí me alertaron.

_En el espejo se refleja  
un perfil  
Al verte ahí mi corazón triste se…  
¡Rompe!_

Su figura se reflejó en el espejo, con u aire de superioridad. Pero la tristeza era infinita en sus ojos, como si le doliera verme de ese lamentable modo, sus ojos surcaron la totalidad de mi figura y el corazón me dio un vuelco en su sitio.

Seguramente ahora pensarás en el amor que aún te tengo, que eres culpable de causarme el dolor pero no te haces responsable de aliviarlo. Cierro los ojos con un deseo en mente, que se borre tu figura en el espejo, que digas las palabras que maten la ilusión, que desaparezcas y no seas más que un sueño que duró demasiado…

Pero en vez de ello siento tu cuerpo que choca contra el mío en un delicado roce, mientras tus brazos me atrapan por la cintura para poderme dar la media vuelta. Sigo con los ojos cerrados pero mi respiración se hace dificultosa al sentir tu calido aliento chocando contra mi piel más sensible. Y rezo con fervor para que te marches antes de que me rinda a tu voluntad, porque no sería más que un momento de felicidad, a cambio de unos años más de llanto por tu amor.

_Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí  
y en mi dolor repetiré  
tu nombre_

Segundos de tortura me diste antes de tomar con suavidad mis labios en un beso, que nos unió de una manera magistral, nunca olvidaré el sabor de tu boca contra la mía ni la embriagante sensación de tu aliento entremezclado con el mío. La miel que pruebo me hace perder parte de mi conciencia y mi ser, pero más gruesas gotas descienden al saber que esto me hace imposible olvidarte. —Dímelo…—Proferiste contra mis labios. —La verdadera razón…

—No… por favor déjame…

_Deseos que imaginé, los sueños que guardé  
se quedarán aquí en mi corazón…_

Palabras que pensé jamás te las diré  
No hay ilusión… Hoy lo sé…  
Sufriré…

Lo empujé fuertemente y el se desconcertó. Instintivamente me llevé las manos a los labios aún húmedos y rojizos por el beso. Si quería una respuesta, era esa, no permitiría más humillaciones. Porque estoy segura que buscaba esas palabras que ahora son malditas para mí, el "te amo" ya no forma parte de mi vocabulario. —Te dije que me soltaras.

—Perdón, no me pude contener… —Me miró culpable y sentí que el corazón se me encogía, pero en mi rostro no hubo ni asomo de ello. De pronto, sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco y me asusté de la expresión siniestra que tenía su rostro, no me miraba a mí, sino a algo detrás de mí. Volteé inmediatamente para ver la cusa y encontré la foto que había llamado mi atención. Era una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y sonreía suavemente, pero se mantenía demasiado serena, en brazos cargaba a un pequeña bebé de meses de edad…—Kikyou.

— ¿Kikyou?

—Perdóname Kagome…—Se levantó inmediatamente y pasó por un costado, ignorando el desconcierto en el que me dejó sumida. Tres metros al frente se detuvo a dar media vuelta y decirme algo que provocó más caos en mi ser. —Antes de irme, quiero decirte que esperes un poco, en cuánto todo tenga solución… yo mismo te diré la verdad. —Tragó duro y se marchó sin decir más.

La presión que mi corazón ejercía sobre mi pecho era demasiada, creí que pronto explotaría y todo mi interior se derramaría en el suelo. Mi atención se centró en la foto de la mujer. Su belleza era asombrosa, me parecía demasiado familiar, su tez pálida y los ojos de un hermoso marrón delataban esa clase y sofisticación que poseía la mujer. Y se veía realmente feliz al contemplar a la niña, sus ojos eran resplandecientes, pero la sonrisa melancólica me embargaba en el mismo sentimiento.

Inuyasha mencionó su nombre, me era familiar… y la hermosa bebé de cabello negro y ojos castaños, supongo que esa pequeña debe ser Rin, y la mujer su madre. Pero si eso era cierto, el misterio alrededor de los hermanos Taishou y esa mujer era mayor, por la reacción de Inuyasha, algo tuvo que ver en el pasado y el odio de ambos.

_**n/dp:**_ y pido perdón, sin tiempo (cinco segundos ) el siguiente si responderé post.


	13. Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**

El cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que deseara, la mente ordenaba una cosa y mi cuerpo desobedecía completamente haciendo algo que jamás imaginé que haría; apenas atravesado el umbral de la puerta éste se había arrogado contra la única persona presente que sería capaz de despreciar el arrebato y arrogarme a un lado.

Permanecía contra el inerte cuerpo masculino que se tensaba a mayor velocidad que la de una preocupación cualquiera, como si a él también le desconcertara. Pero eso no me interesaba en aquel instante, sus reacciones pasaban en completo desaprecio por mi razonamiento que sólo buscaba la manera de pedir disculpas y huir lo más lejano posible, quizás a un sitio donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarme.

Instantes atrás Inuyasha acababa de decirme adiós en una situación que no comprendía, sólo dos cosas quedaban claro en mi mente: el peligro que significaba estar cerca de ese hombre al que me mecía en busca de apoyo y el hecho de que fui una tonta que nunca supo ver más allá de sus emociones.

Una persona que recuerdo siempre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con esa ingenuidad de la que era víctima y nunca creí ser así, sentirse engañada todo el tiempo hace que poco a poco quiera retirar esta venda de los ojos que me cubre e impide ver lo que sucede en realidad a mi alrededor. —Quítame la venda…—Cesaron las lágrimas y él siguió sin moverse, seguramente sin entender a lo que me refería. Su mano tomó mi muñeca con excesiva fuerza y yo fácilmente me dejé mover, creyendo que era el momento de que me arrojara a un lado porque lo molestaba.

—Tienes que quitarla tú…—La mano antes tomada fue llevada hasta atrás de mi nuca y devuelta en un movimiento rotatorio alrededor de mi cabeza, bordeando mis ojos. Estaba irremediablemente sorprendida de su acción por lo que alcé la mirada para ver su expresión, ansiaba ver que era lo que se reflejaba en el espejo de su alma oscura… si era tan oscura como siempre aparentaba. —Este es el movimiento, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no poderlo hacer por ti misma…

Simplemente dejó mi mano ir y esta cayó a mi costado sin violencia, suavemente sin llevar a lastimarme, algo sumamente perturbador para mis recuerdos anteriores de ese hombre. Sesshoumaru se retiró inmediatamente de la habitación sin dejarme ver lo que sentía y era incapaz de ocultar. —Eso fue extraño… Inuyasha ¿De verdad es un peligro para mí?

No era capaz de decir que acababa de ocurrir, sencillamente ni yo misma era competente para creerlo. Siempre engañada desde pequeña por aquella persona que se relacionaba a mi familia, una mujer que fue sacada de mis recuerdos por protección a mi persona, alguien a quien acababa de recordar con actitudes muy similares a las del Taishou mayor… ¿Quién era la que me causó tanto daño al punto de olvidarla…?

Sin saber porque llegó a mi mente esa persona me decidía seguir mi camino directo al cuarto donde descansaba en esa enorme mansión. Un pronto descanso para aclarar mi mente ayudaría a establecer mis emociones en una línea fija. Tal como una vez me mostró esa misma mujer de cabello negro… —Siempre debes controlar tus emociones al punto de poder utilizarlas, evita toda situación donde esa situación se te a imposible, Kagome…—Repetí intentando usar el mismo timbre de voz que recordaba, súbitamente venían a mi recuerdos de los cuales no conocía, como si fueran sellados y ahora ese sello se rompiera lentamente.

A mi salida de la habitación encontré al final del pasillo una escaleras que supuse me llevarían a algún lado desconocido. Considerando mi escenario tan desalentador sé que es necesario investigar un poco o siempre terminaré perdida en esa enorme casa, no es necesario que dependa de nadie para que me mostrara las instalaciones. —No deberías subir sola, nang…

— ¿Rin? —Cuestioné sin saber de donde provenía la dulce voz. —No juegues así, muéstrate. —Fruncí un poco el seño y ella salió de unas cortinas oscuras que encubrían la decoración del lugar. Ella mostraba su sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre y no pude sentirme más que aliviada por un poco de compañía… una agradable.

—Sólo quería jugar un poco… —Se acercó para poder colgarse de mi brazo derecho, su estatura era lo suficientemente buena para una niña de su edad pero aún le faltaba por crecer, yo apenas con unos años más tampoco era muy alta, mi condición era más bien menuda de cuerpo cosa que siempre me hace sentirme algo en desventaja. — ¿Intentas las escondidas conmigo? —Algo picara me sonrió y luego cruzó sus brazos por detrás, mirándome como si de un regaño se tratase. Y sin embargo la situación volvía a revertirse siendo yo la malcriada.

—No entiendo a que te refieres…

—Siempre te pierdes en esta casa y aún así no me dejas acompañarte, que desconsiderada. —Hizo un ligero puchero y luego dio una media vuelta; había tambaleado un poco por lo que chocó contra mi cadera y alzó la vista sonriente, en verdad parecía una niña muy feliz. ¿Una persona como el padre que tenía era capaz de criar a una niña así de inocente? —Vamos, te llevó al balcón que es por donde conducen estas escaleras…

—No, espera, yo…—No hubo modo de oponerme, me tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme casi literalmente hasta el primer escalón. Me extrañó que de pronto se detuviera y volteara a verme con expresión de reproche.

—Nang, no soy capaz de cargarte ¿Sabes? Tú caminas…—Me sentí algo avergonzada por esa niña, en verdad que la incauta era yo. Rin tenía poco de inocencia y sólo el rostro era por completo de ingenuidad.

—De acuerdo… subamos al balcón. —Esta vez la que guió el ascenso fui yo, junto a una señorita realmente feliz de poderme tener a un lado y disfrutar de mi compañía. —Me recuerda tanto a algo…

— ¿Mencionaste algo, nang?

—Nada importante. —Suspiré y dejé a mi mano izquierda moverse en un gesto de restarle importancia, cosa que pareció funcionar pues esa pequeña pelinegra devolvió la vista al frente. —Sólo es algo que no puedo recordar…—Ese último susurro no fue audible y agradecí por ello, una presión extraña en mi cerebro se formaba al no tener lúcida aquella memoria de la mujer que una vez le mencioné a Rin.

Llegamos a un pasillo estrecho que contenía una sombría decoración, realmente antigua y casi en estado de inservible. Las cortinas corroídas por la humedad de las paredes aledañas no era mucha pero si encerraba el aroma, se notaba a simple vista que ese sitio no se utilizaba a menudo.

A la joven no pareció importunarle la mala vista de esa sucia madera que pisaban conforme avanzaban a una única puerta de perilla oxidada. Rin la tomó y giró con algo de esfuerzo debido a su estado, la madera tronó haciendo un ruido espantoso que me irritó al instante y me instó a taparme los oídos.

Una preciosa luz de tonos marrones y rayos naranjas apareció frente a nosotras, como si los rayos del Sol llegaran a tocarnos. Efectivamente esa luz provenía de una ventana directamente colocada sobre una cama de finos trazos y muy bien conservada a pesar de los años. El cuarto era algo sencillo pero con un toque elegante, las cortinas transparentes estaban por encima de otras de color plateado como si unas se utilizaran para una estación y las otras en el verano.

Pensé que esa persona debió haber sido muy lista por tal utilización de la tela, la decoración entre plata y oro con sencillos mueble pero enorme donde residían varios marcos con fotografías que no alcanzaba a ver. Separé mis manos de mi cabeza para empezar a caminar hasta ellas, Rin me miraba con algo de nostalgia y supuse que ella los conocía. —El mayor es mi abuelo, los otros dos que se miran con rabia son mi papá y mi tío. —No sabía si sonreír o lamentarme por eso, hasta en las fotografías peleaban.

— ¿Y de quien es esta habitación? —Pregunté con sutileza, ella se mostraba algo triste. Quizás esta era mi oportunidad de consolarla a ella como debía, a Rin le entristecía que su única familia siempre estuviera peleando. Los malcriados de su tío y su padre.

—Era de mi abuelo, él murió hace algún tiempo. —Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí dulcemente para aliviarla un poco, correspondió y volví a mirar la foto. —Por eso el pasillo esta en mal estado, nadie viene aquí.

—Eso es malo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Si ellos no vienen aquí no creo que puedan sentirse cerca de su padre, tu abuelo. ¿No lo crees tú?

—Mi padre dice que hay una razón por la que nadie viene aquí. —El cristal estaba completamente empolvado por lo que soplé y con el dorso de mi mano retiré los sobrantes. Un apuesto hombre de ojos dorados sostenía a dos niños de iguales ojos que se miraban con resentimiento mientras él sonreía. Parecía no importarle que sus hijos trataran a toda costa de zafarse de su abrazo y seguirse golpeando.

Inuyasha se veía algo amoratado de la mejilla izquierda, un golpe y Sesshoumaru de mayor tamaño y edad solamente tenía roja la mejilla en un seguro intento de herida que sólo terminó en roce. El hombre mayor los tomaba por el brazo en una extraña forma de inmovilizarlos, suponiendo que sería para lograr la foto.

Al lado de ese mueble con las fotos un pequeño aparato de color blanco empezó a sonar, un teléfono. Rin contestó con una sonrisa como si supiera de quien se trataba, después de unos monosílabos y mirarme entretenidamente me pasó el auricular y la miré con duda. —Es para ti. —Me aseguró, poco convencida lo tomé.

— ¿Quién habla? —No hubo respuesta inmediata, tan sólo un respirar muy agitado que me pareció de mal gusto. Como una broma pesada de alguna película. —Voy a cortar…

—No, espera… no me cuelgues. —Su voz me sonsacó algunas lágrimas. Después de oír que era el final no esperaba que tan pronto volviera a escuchar su voz. — ¿Kagome?

—Perdón, sólo… me sorprendió. —Logré controlar mi voz, aunque cayeran las lágrimas sin control no permitiría que él supiera que sufro. De ser una tonta, de no darme cuenta a tiempo que no debía tomar tan a pecho cada cosa que decía, que si me amó fue algo difícil para él y tenía una razón desconocida para negármelo. —Inuyasha, no esperaba que me llamaras. ¿No ibas a tomar un vuelo?

—Estoy descendiendo, pero no pude apuntar la curiosidad de saber que harás…—Ladeé el rostro para ver intimidante a Rin, pero ella no me miraba, se divertía cantando una canción a todo pulmón y se cubría los oídos. ¿Se supone que así no escucharía? —Sé que la ves, le pedí que no escuchara… ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Canta y se cubre los oídos. —Pude escuchar su risa suave y fresca de burla, la que siempre detesté y adoré tan contradictoriamente. —No había necesidad de pedírselo, tú mismo me has dicho que no queda nada entre nosotros.

—Nunca cumples lo que te pido, sigues en esa casa. —Hubo un silencio tortuoso que me alertó de pronto, pero tranquilizándome me forcé a una sonrisa que salió más sencilla de lo que imaginé. Estaba preocupado y me alegraba, pero molesta porque siempre fue un sobreprotector. —Kagome, hablaba en serio…

—Siempre has sido algo escandaloso, no entiendo como puedes hablar así de tu hermano…

—No exagero. —Interrumpió demasiado serio. —Sesshoumaru me odia más de lo que te imaginas por una idiotez. Si me quiere dañar empezará por ti.

—Inuyasha, no me voy a ir…—Refuté molesta. Aunque aún se oprime el corazón no era tan molesto, pesado y denso el sentimiento se va desvaneciendo. —Además, no entiendo porque dices que me herirá a mí si ya no tenemos nada que ver, dime la razón si quieres que me marche.

—No te diré nada, no te incumbe.

— ¿No me incumbe? —Formulé sarcástica, subiendo mi voz dos octavas más alta. —Si no me incumbe no entiendo porque me tengo que ir de aquí.

— ¡Precisamente porque no te importa debes largarte! —Agregó molesto, importándole poco la gente que pudiera haber a su alrededor en aquel aeropuerto, estúpido idiota. Si él quería gritar, yo no tenía problema en hacerlo.

— ¡Haré lo que quiera hasta que me lo digas! —Corté la llamada in darle tiempo a reprochar. Sé que es capaz de regresarse pero ya no me importa, en persona o me lo diría o me lo diría, no tendría ninguna opción y esperaba que estuviera consciente de ello. —Rin, puedes dejar de cantar. —toqué su hombro para llamar su atención y me sonrió cómplice. — ¿Cómo sabías que era él?

—Este número es privado, sólo el tío lo conoce y es aquí donde me llama para que papá nos se entere. —Curiosa me miró a mí y después al piso, donde se entretuvo en un papel que contenía algunas letras trazadas a mano. —La foto.

— ¿La tiré? —Me pregunté a mi misma, quizás con la agitación no me percaté de momento en que se había resbalado del marco. Me incliné al suelo para recogerla, detrás de la foto estaban escritos unas cuantas palabras que me sorprendieron de sobre manera. —Aquí dice: "Inuyasha y sus dos hijos"

—Creo que era el nombre del abuelo, a papá no le gusta que tío se llame igual porque dice que significa algo importante…

Inocentemente Rin me acababa de dar la respuesta a una de las muchas cuestiones que surgían precipitadamente. ¿Cuál era la razón para el odio de los hermanos? El padre de ambos se llamaba Inuyasha ya que Inu-no-Taishou simplemente era el titulo del jefe de la corporación, tal como ahora lo portaba Sesshoumaru. Pero una simpleza como esa no debe ser la única, significa algo importante… Quien lleve el nombre del padre debe ser el mayor, pero si lo lleva el menor…

La importancia de Inuyasha para su padre fue mayor que la de su primer hijo, lo que simbolizaba el traspaso del titulo de Inu-no-Taishou a Inuyasha y la delegación de la responsabilidad de todos sus bienes. Una de las causas de ese odio oscuro se me presentaba a través de una simple foto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/dp:** Uff, me cansé… escribí a toda prisa para alcanzar hoy a poner conti. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tuve un castigo muy largo (Que se alargó cuando me escapé un ratito a comprar una nieve ToT) See, ni siquiera se enteraron que fui al ciber pero cuando fui por mi nieve de mango xD Bueno, además de que se me presentó una situación muy especial que no seré indiscreta de contarles. (Ahh, pero yo sí… *le tapa la boca* bifjdnlspaoksa) No te entiendo *sonrisa* Bueno, después de tanto estar sin publicar nada a este fic les pido un enorme perdón y para demostrar mi gratitud me adelanté un poquito para mostrarles una de las razones del odio de Sessh (Algo así de oscuro no nace por una boba razón por más orgullo que se tenga) Sip, si se dan cuenta nunca supimos el verdadero nombre del padre de ambos porque ese era un titulo, así que se me ocurrió usarlo :D

Originalmente el capitulo terminaba en la conversación de teléfono, pero escribí un poco más. En este instante estoy escribiendo la conti de mis otros fics, así que aguántenme unas pocas horas si termino en la noche el de "Galletas" será el siguiente, de lo contrario mañana tendrán los otros… Escribo lo más aprisa que puedo (Leo muy rápido escribo muy lento xD)

Les hago una atenta invitación a mi fic de concurso, el único que no se atrasará porque ya tengo cinco capítulos escritos y tomé mis precauciones, ubicado al final del manga original de InuYasha se llama "Él no cambia" :D Nota: a la próxima si contesto sus post, pero por falta de tiempo sólo esta vez no lo haré ToT Muchas gracias por leer.

No pude contestar reviews esta vez, pero prometo que será a la próxima ;D ¡Las adoro con todo el corazón por apoyar mi historia! (Créanme que si pudiera les mando REGALOS xD) Una última cosa, he estado leyendo un manhwa muy interesante (Manhwa: Manga coreano) llamado "The flower of evil" La flor del Mal, y también "La novia del Dios del Agua" muy bueno, se los recomiendo, el primero ya terminó con 26 cap y el segundo va por el 82.

**La Flor del Mal:** See-Wah y See-Joon son gemelos fraternos (De distintos sexos) que siempre ha sido muy unidos, pero el tiempo ha pasado y ambos han crecido. See-Joon quiere alejarse y busca una novia, amigos y una vida aparte, pero See-Wah no está dispuesta a permitirlo…

**La novia del Dios del Agua:** El Habaek está enojado y sólo beneficiará con agua a aquellos que le ofrezcan una novia en sacrificio. Soah ha resultado ser la elegida y es enviada al País del Agua a conocer a su futuro marido, sólo para descubrir que él tiene la apariencia de un niño…

Estás fueron las reseñas, ambas excelentemente recomendables :D


	14. Amnesia momentanea

ToT ¿Sirve que llore? Realmente siento el tardarme tanto cuando en otras páginas sigue mi fic ToT pero ya no más! Tengo varios capítulos subidos (Por culpa de la paralisis de mis otros fics) para acomodar este mismo al ritmo de aquél en cemzoo (o ex cemzoo) Irá con todo y notas pasadas, lo siento ToT no dispongo de tanto tiempo ahora… Es un trocito, pasado mañana viene el otro :D

**Amnesia momentanea**

Ese día tardamos un poco más en salir de la habitación, Rin estaba jugando a lanzar una pelota cuando golpeó la antigua chapa y nos dejó atrapadas. Era obvio que nadie nos vendría a rescatar si la gente nunca iba a esa habitación, así que tuvimos que durar horas antes de decidirnos a salir por la ventana

La dulce sensación me embargaba hasta el delirio de todos mis pensamientos, en cada uno de ellos existía un anhelo perdido que recordaba al llegar al éxtasis de su toque. Deseos que imaginé y sueños que guardé en las profundidades de mi mente regresaban dentro de una caja de Pandora donde el único sello era una palabra mía, la que más anhelé desde mi infancia hasta los tristes e incomprensibles días de hoy: amor.

Recité las cuatro letras que componen una canción, tanto de dolores y sinsabores como de alegrías y nuevos sueños. Como tales los guardo otra vez para dejarme llevar ante la calidez, la suavidad y el dulce sabor de una piel ajena a la tuya que te roza con caricias infinitas en tus labios sensibles. Ya no me pregunto si estará bien conservar esperanzas para dejarlas romper en mil pedazos cada vez, sin llegar a recoger todas para volver a ser quien era.

En medio de la locura me sentí desfallecer de nuevo por un poco de aire, oxigeno que no llegaba mis pulmones por más súplica de mis labios entreabiertos. Un punzante dolor en la sien y la palpitación de mi boca que despertaba al organismo del cuerpo indicándole bombear sangre sin freno hasta es zona.

La luz caló mis sentidos al entrar directo por mis pupilas. ¿Artificial o natural? Ya no conseguía distinguir el negro del blanco debido al panorama giratorio de múltiples colores y sombras. Una vaga imagen, alterna a mi realidad, se me presentaba; tanto Rin como yo intentábamos salir de la habitación donde encontré la foto. — ¿Nang?

Otro cuadro le secundó al anterior, esta vez ambas nos acercábamos a la ventana y salíamos por esta. Extrañamente la baranda estaba muy ancha y caminábamos perfectamente sin el riesgo de caer, un barandal de aspecto delicado pero de fortaleza inverosímil resguardaba nuestros cuerpos de una caída al vacío. —Señorita Kagome…

Un extraño sabor se impregnó en mi boca como si se tratase de hielo sobre mis labios, un frío que quemaba. Dulce pero cada vez más amargo…—Creo que al fin está despertando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Extraño. ¿Era mi voz? No me sentía capaz de reconocerla, la cabeza me dolía.

—Pues creo que lo usual…—Comentó con un deje de burla. Sonaba a una niña, y creo que la conozco… ¿La misma de mis recuerdos? —Nang, creo que esta casa está embrujada ya que sólo te la pasas desmayada o en accidentes…

—Rin…—por fin recuerdo, la niña que me habla es ella. Abro los ojos con reticencia, es más cómodo vivir entre sensaciones y recuerdos fragmentados que me trae de vuelta mi almohada, son más dulces, más irreales. Son sueños. Y de ellos no me quiero alejar. — ¿Qué ha…? —Mi pregunta es inconclusa, un mareo me obliga a frenar mi labia y llevar las manos a la coronilla de su cabeza. —Siento que el cráneo me crece y en cualquier instante reventará desperdigando mi cerebro por todos lados.

—Asco…—Acotó con un gesto de repugnancia. No me había percatado de que lo dije, creí que sólo lo había pensado. —Kagome, creo que te afectó más de lo que debió ser.

—Rin, deja de agobiarla. —Ah, ahora me viene el timbre de una voz cándida pero muy avejentada, también ella me llamó entre sueños. Por cierto, sólo recuerdo que he despertado ¿Qué soñaba? ¿Qué pasó antes de este momento y como fue que a él llegué? —Señorita ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

—Kaede, es obvio que ella está bien. —Sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y alegría. Su mirada denotaba el brillo de quien trama un plan maestro a punto de ser ejecutado, casi podría decir que ése supuesto plan ya tenía asegurada su efectividad. Rin, eres una niña de cuidado. —Después de lo que hizo…—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y suspiró, ahora parecía encantada. Acabábamos de perder a una… Un minuto. Tardé demasiado en analizarlo pero ¿Lo que hice? —…Hasta yo estaría encantada…

—Mi niña, tú eres muy pequeña aún. Además sabes que el señor…

—Es mi padre, lo sé. —Replicó molesta. Prácticamente me sentía aislada de su conversación, no entendía el tema pero me intrigaba saber que era lo que yo hice. Rin mencionó a su padre, algo que hice… Mi cuerpo inició en delicados espasmos de temor ante lo que podía haber hecho. ¿Gritarle? ¿Abofetearlo? —pero a un hombre tan guapo yo también querría besarlo…

— ¡¿Be-besarlo!

-I-z-a-:-p-i-d-e-:-u-n-:-p-o-s-t-:-t-u-y-o-:-o-n-e-g-a-i-:-…-y-:-u-n-:-p-a-s-t-e-l-

N/dp: Ok, debo aclarar que no incumplí pero el viernes habrá continuación debido a lo corto del capítulo. Bien, digamos que por una confusión mía (Desde el domingo creí que era martes xD Parece que mi anhelo por el estreno de nuevos capítulos de Doctor House me hizo delirar) Por eso indiqué que mañana cuando quise referirme a hoy miércoles xD Pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? *Aparece una horda furiosa de lectoras que piensas que tardó mucho y ahora no tienen idea de que ocurrió*

(¬.¬ Debido a que Iza salió llorando de miedo me veré obligada a aclarar que serán tres entregas cortas, hoy, Viernes y Lunes, próximo miércoles un capítulo normal y mañana el fin de Galletas (mañana Jueves, por si me equivoco de día de nuevo xD) *Se asoma tímidamente* Ya volví Yuuko… ahora sigo yo de aclarar. *saca una lista y gafas de lectura* Desde el cuarto salieron Rin y Kagome, pero ahí pasó algo que hizo que Kagome besará a Sesshoumaru ¿Qué creen que haya sido…?

Y aprovechando para hacerme publicidad les sugiero (Y les ruega) que visiten mis constantes drabbles y poemas que estaré haciendo para estar en la lista de escritores prolíficos del mes (Tiene el último lugar peor vamos a destronar a Aneiina *Ojos relampagueantes*) Anni, perdón que ya no te dije que nick me gustaba más xD También en "El que escribe más" no espero ganar pero me llamó la atención saber cuanto soy capaz de escribir en dos meses Tanto en originales como aquí y algunos en CLAMP me verán, si alguien quiere que le avise sólo dígame Por último… Quisiera seguir presumiendo mi firma pero ya no se ve ToT ¡Las quiero!


	15. Chapter 15

**ToT perdón… **

**Amnesia temporal II**

Enrojecí brutalmente. Con las sábanas me tapé e intenté hundirme en el colchón, quizás encontraría una salida o alguna especie de escape que me llevara al interior de la tierra. Seguramente ahí nadie me encontraría.

Recordé entonces que el cuarto se había cerrado. Ese día tardamos un poco más en salir de la habitación, Rin estaba jugando a lanzar una pelota cuando golpeó la antigua chapa y nos dejó atrapadas. Era obvio que nadie nos vendría a rescatar si la gente nunca iba a esa habitación, así que tuvimos que durar horas antes de decidirnos a salir por la ventana…—Nang, debemos salir por aquí. —Ella fue quien lo había sugerido.

— ¿No es peligroso? —Cuestioné preocupada. De una caída a esa altura sería incapaz de salvarme, moriría descalabrada en el suelo y seguramente nadie lloraría mi muerte. Con la mala suerte que tenía en esa mansión creo que de verdad no exageraba las cosas.

—No. —Simple respuesta; fue lo único que le escuché decir antes de que alzara el pie derecho y emprendiera su camino por un extrañamente seguro borde.

— ¡Espera!

Caminé para asegurarme, mi vista se impresionó al ver una ancha tabla del mismo color blanco de la casa con un barandal de protección que no dejaba ningún peligro a la vista.

Rin avanzaba alegremente admirando la misma vista que yo, inusualmente feliz. Duró demasiado tiempo observando a ese punto fijo hasta que yo me decidí a verlo también, me daba curiosidad saber.

Cual piedra quedé cuando frente a mí la figura de un hombre de ojos ambarinos e inexpresivos entraba por la puerta principal. — ¡Papá! —gritó ella, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba muy por encima de la reja y ese empujón me descolocó lo suficiente para tambalear sobre la reja…

Me tambaleé. Por suerte la reja era lo suficientemente resistente para sostenerme de ella y volver a controlar mi equilibrio, aunque ver por un instante el suelo en el que puedes caer y destrozar tu cuerpo no es nada alentador.

Suspiré pesadamente y seguí a Rin que no se había percatado de mi pequeño accidente, cuando ladeé el rostro tampoco estaba la silueta de Sesshoumaru tratando de atravesarme con sus ojos. Si las miradas mataran quizás estarían velándome por quinta ocasión, aunque… muerte.

Esa palabra acudió a mí con un escalofrío indescriptiblemente abrumador. Muerte, una muerte… ¿Qué es lo que me perturbaba? Seguramente me habré golpeado con el marco de la ventana al salir de la habitación y por eso ahora pienso cosas tan extrañas.

Tras retrasarme unos segundos me apresuré a seguir a la pequeña que ahora me llamaba con un ademán en su mano. Extraño pero este sitio me resultaba tan familiar, una pequeña terraza con una mesa bellamente decorada aunque vieja y una sombrilla. Todo listo para una tarde perfecta con el almuerzo servido, sólo que aquí faltaba algo de limpieza. — ¡Nang! —Gritó ella. — ¡Mira, es esa cosa que ustedes llaman radio!

— ¿Nosotros? —Cuestioné sintiéndome ofendida. —No soy tan vieja ¿sabías? Apenas voy a cumplir los dieciocho años.

— ¿Dieciocho? Creí que eras más pequeña. —No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada en este caso ¿Pequeña? ¿Por mi actitud o mi rostro? Definitivamente algún día habría de preguntárselo. —Yo tengo diez años…—Comentó como cualquier casualidad, quizás para ella no significaba mucho pero yo a los diez años dejé de visitar China junto a mi familia, algo que nunca entendí la razón.

—Diez años…

—Sí. —Caminó alegre al pequeño aparato de pilas que hasta a mi me resultó antiguo e intentó encenderlo. —Escuchemos algo de música.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_De nuevo escucharé esos alegres lamentos hoy._

Esa joven yo la conozco… Su cuerpo se mueve constantemente e intenta escapar pero no puede, porque ese hombre la sujeta del cuello y aprieta. Inquiere toda su fuerza… Ella grita desesperadamente por ayuda.

_Iré hacia el fin del mundo siempre que te encuentres a mi lado_

_Incluso si tuviera que viajar a través de un bosque de desilusiones y engaños_

La vida se alejaba de su cuerpo, pero el hombre no estaba satisfecho. Soltó su agarre para permitirle respirar y depositó un beso, uno suave y calmo en sus labios que ya no daban resistencia, se dejaban ser. El brillo siniestro de esos ojos ámbar relucía en los orbes marrones de ella, a quien yo conozco. Con quien me han comparado miles de veces porque dicen que somos idénticas…

Esa mujer que conozco mira indiferentemente al hombre que la tiene presa pero puedo distinguir la decepción; en cambio él no sonríe, no tiene expresión. El engaño se ha terminado.

_Aún si renaciera estaría condenada a amarte_

_Porque las leyes son asuntos del amor_

—No puedo, sabes que los sentimientos no pueden modificarse a voluntad.

—Yo no necesito de los sentimientos, sólo debes obedecer.

—No. Alguien como tú no puede darme ordenes.

_Voltea y encontrarás una belleza incomparable_

_Lo hermoso muere joven, reina de la noche_

_Las sombras oscilantes_

_hacen lucir más hermosas a las mujeres…_

Siento que en cualquier momento algo terrible pasará. Mi escondite es debajo de una mesa presenciando toda la escena, es en una terraza donde tranquilamente tomaba el desayuno antes de ver que estas dos personas llegaran. Mi cuerpo de niña impide que pueda hacer algo más, aunque tenga miedo de lo que le pueda pasar. Todo se oscurece… la piel de esa joven brilla precioso con las sombras.

_Pásame ya la cuerda_

_La muerte está por llegar,_

_Se acerca por mi espalda_

El cuerpo femenino se mece de un lado a otro sostenido únicamente por una cuerda atada en su cuello; ya sin vida. Mis ojos derraman lágrimas amargas por esa persona que no recuerdo y sin embargo quiero mucho, demasiado.

_Y hoy vuelvo a escuchar los lamentos_

_De hombres pecadores que no dejarán de amar_

_Ellos ya pagarán._

Un hombre se acerca a la escena y conmocionado retira la soga que la hace pender del techo. No suelta lágrimas pero sus ojos sollozan sin ellas; es seguro acercarme a él. Y me abrazo a su pecho a llorar, él me recibe sorprendido pero inmediatamente me acoge y suelta lágrimas conmigo. Él es cálido y tiene el mismo color de ojos que la persona que vi antes discutiendo con esta mujer, pero él no es malo… Doy un inocente beso en sus labios buscando calor…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y abro los ojos aquí, postrada en esta cama. Rin me acaba de decir que besé a un hombre que me da terror… Y un recuerdo de algo terrible que me sucedió hace años. Sudando, así estaba mi cuerpo debido a la pesadilla de recordar algo así.

¿Por qué olvidé muchas cosa a partir de los diez años? Mi madre me había llevado a una terapia con alguien que me dijo que nunca recordaría nada de todo aquello. De la muerte de esa mujer y el beso con ese hombre a tan corta edad sólo, ¿Esa tonta canción había activado esa parte de mí? ¿Algo tan extraño como eso podría suceder? —Y… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

—Bueno, de pronto te quedaste parada cuando empezaste a escuchar la canción. —Mi sonrojo era progresivo pero ganaba el sentimiento de inquietud sobre mi recuerdo. Dos hombres de ojos color ámbar… uno frío e inexpresivo y otro que me inspiraba confianza, una mujer idéntica a mí. —Cuando comenzaste a llorar extrañamente subió mi papá y te cargó.

—En ese momento, aún en medio de las lágrimas le diste un beso…—completó Kaede. Ella era una mujer rechoncha de agradable aspecto, según me contaron la ama de llaves y nana de los hermanos Taishou.

Sencillamente ya no me importaba, ese beso de mis recuerdos era aquel que le di a un extraño que me consolaba por la muerte de la mujer. Miré alrededor y me pareció ver el mismo resplandor de aquel entonces observándome, frío e indiferente.

Sesshoumaru… ¿Eras tú?


	16. Chapter 16

**Conclusiones**

Aquellos ojos de tonos ámbar parecían neutralizados, el mismo color de un pedazo petrificado, recorrieron la superficie completa de mi cuerpo como buscando cualquier indicio de gravedad. El cuarto estaba exclusivamente poblado por dos personas: ése hombre que me intimidaba y mi temerosa persona que rogaba por la intervención de alguien más. —Ni lo pienses. —Inquirió la voz. Debido a su extraña habilidad para leer la mente, aunado a mi rostro tan expresivo como si se tratase de leer un libro.

Y de nuevo la atmósfera tensa gobernó. Aquellos recuerdos sobre un hombre de ojos idénticos a él y una mujer de cabellos negros que decían sería su viva figura al crecer. ¿Sería a quien olvidé? Seguramente pertenecía a los recuerdos perdidos a mis diez años que mi madre nunca se preocupó por mencionar.

Lo que vi fue extraño, nada conciso. Una pelea entre un hombre y una mujer, como este la sofocaba lentamente sin embargo se detuvo para darle un beso, el cuerpo femenino pendiendo de la cuerda casi hecha un hilo por su finura. Por último a alguien que me brindó consuelos en sus brazos y a quien, a pesar de ser mucho mayor, di el primer beso de mi vida con el propósito inocente de decirle que era su amiga. — ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté al vacío. En realidad sólo exteriorizaba mis pensamientos ya que por obvia razones no esperaba contestación.

—Es mi casa, tengo el derecho de estar donde se me dé la gana…—No la esperaba y sin embargo llegó. Aunque no una concisa y explicita que hubiera preferido mil veces a esta tan agria, típico de él.

—Algo temes… sé que me vigilas. —Gran error; Sesshoumaru caminó hasta posarse a mi lado y me miró lo más frívolo que consiguió. Intentaba atemorizarme aunque la verdad falta no hacía, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente ante la posibilidad de que él fuera a quien yo recuerdo.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen…—Y su mano, cual vil garra de un demonio, se movilizó hasta la piel que conforma mi cuello tanteando suavemente hasta cerrarse sobre éste. El dorado de sus ojos se hizo neutro asemejando al gris y generó una sonrisa torcida que me atemorizó.

Cerró un poco más, el aire me faltaba. Pero repentinamente me soltó y retrocedió hasta marcharse del cuarto dejándome con el latir desbocado del corazón como único ritmo sonoro en la soledad.

¿Qué pretendía al decir eso? Cuando pienso que cada vez el estar aquí me confunde más cada instante. Recuerdos perdidos, personas que aparentemente en mi vida jamás había visto ahora retornan y comparten el secreto que yo no recuerdo.

La clave que todo lo enlazaba era la mujer de la fotografía, madre de Rin y primera esposa del Taishou mayor. La flor de campanilla china, proveniente de un país que yo siempre visité cuando niña pero la familia no me dejó ir más después de una noche olvidad a los diez años.

Comprendo ahora quien era, Kikyou fue quien me cuidó en mi estadía en el país chino cuando mi padre había fallecido. Siempre me dijeron que sería la viva imagen de aquella que compartía lazos sanguíneos; porque ella fue mi tía y yo presencié la noche de su muerte.

¿Suicidio u homicidio? En aquél entonces no comprendía la magnitud. Sin embargo la reacción de Sesshoumaru ante mis palabras indicaba que algo de lo que yo sospechaba él ya lo intuía; quizás hablé de más cuando me desmayé y ese hombre ya estaba consciente de que recordaba… —_Aléjate de ella, las cosas no son lo que parecen…_—Musité mientras recordaba diferentes hechos.

Inuyasha muchas veces me advirtió que su hermano era peligroso, cuando peleó con él le exigía que no se me acercase. Sesshoumaru decía que nada es lo que aparentaba pero en el medio de la confusión quien pagaba consecuencias resultaba ser yo.

Si todo era tan conciso como parecía, si el Taishou que habita en esta casa resulta ser el asesino probablemente mi vida estaría en peligro. —Debo salir de aquí…

¡Muerte a mí! xD Lo siento tanto, no tengo la compu para actualizar como quisiera ToT pero ahora ya estoy por conseguir un empleo de buen horario y con eso, (además de mi mente tan genialosa) ¬.¬ ajá… bueno, ¡ya encontré el modo de escribir sin compu! Es sencillo: escribo en una libreta y en el ciber hacen tareas, se las entrego ¡y solo pago el trabajo! :D así puedo escribir a media noche y entregar sin pleitos ni nada, y lo mejor es que me lo devuelven escrito ya con buena ortografía y sólo los reviso o agrego detalles :D Mañan super actualización, ¡uno mega enorme y dos cortitos unidos! Osea tres, pero son dos O.o?


	17. Chapter 17

**Alguien que viene**

Mis suaves lágrimas descendieron sobre las mejillas arremolinadas, la carrera que había hecho segundos atrás se llevó todas las fuerzas que aún poseía y más; definitivamente la tristeza es un motor para la huída perfecta. Decidida a no volver jamás salió del cuarto aprovechando las sombras de la noche y ahora se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol en un bosque anexado a los territorios de la mansión.

Había escapado precipitadamente sin sabe si de nuevo estaba exagerando o quizás confundía los hechos pasados por causa de mi temprana edad de aquél entonces. Cuando me levanté de la cama sentí los huesos crujir, mi cuerpo no asimilaba del todo que no importaba el costo, debía salir inmediatamente de esta casa por mi seguridad. Aunque ciertamente no me sentía en peligro…

Sin embargo lo mejor sería no volver a tratar con un par de hermanos tan problemáticos y olvidar de una vez por todos los recuerdos vueltos a mí que tantas noches me provocaron pesadillas. Aunque fuera en camino, o ya lo estuviese, la loca de mí pedía agritos un descanso del interminable ambiente de paranoia en el que se enfrascaba mi razonamiento.

O quizás… de nuevo estaba exagerando. Posiblemente el golpe en mi cabeza confundió las cosas. Nada es como aparenta, no puedo juzgar por imágenes confusas que aparecían tras una canción de lo más bizarra. Y de este modo me resolví a salir a los terrenos anexos para contemplar un poco de la visión irreal de la Luna.

Aquí, en un terreno incorporado a la familia Taishou, respiraba un poco más tranquila. La vista era preciosa, como de un bosque de hace quinientos años; este lugar era un sitio turístico a pesar de ser propiedad privada. Las familias paseaban libremente e incluso se perdían en el camino que guiaba al lago de agua plateada que tengo al frente.

Aún me encontraba en mal estado por el colapso, los moretones comenzaban a arder ¿De donde los habré obtenido? Del desmayo no sabía nada más… El cuerpo me temblaba al punto de la convulsión, pero eso ahora no importaba demasiado. Si muero este día sería lo mejor que la habría pasado en la vida.

Irónico ¿no? El mejor suceso de mi existencia terrenal sería el culmine de la misma.

¿Por qué no habré fallecido junto a mi familia? Creí que esa pregunta ya la había dejado atrás, gracias al apoyo de amigos a quienes recordaba con cariño, Sango y Miroku; mismos que conocí por conducto de él. ¿Qué habrá sido de aquella pareja dispareja que siempre me acompañaba en los peores momentos?

A mi corta edad sentía que el vivir no valía la pena siendo huérfana hasta que él llegó a mí, aunque sin saberlo yo antes lo había conocido ¿Verdad? Ése hombre de ojos dorados que besé de niña eras tú ¿Cierto? La duda me carcomía al no saber quien era quien, por lo que dejaré ahora mismo de preguntar a alguien que no puede responder por el momento: yo.

Por el amor que juraba haber encontrado en los orbes dorados de mi amado Inuyasha; a quien a pesar de ser en un hombre mujeriego e infiel siempre le tuve en alta estima; salí adelante. Hasta el momento en que escuché aquellas palabras…

"_Yo no te amo…"_

"_Estamos divorciados."_

Esas palabras me descolocaron de sitio. Sin intención había escuchado esa frase en una conversación ajena, o al menos quería pensarlo así; que quienes discutíamos no éramos nosotros, sino algo que nos dominaba. Esas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo del alma. —Tampoco es el tema a tratar…—Me regañé. ¿Algún día podría tener un tema sin involucrarlo a él?

Una batalla libraba en mi mente momentos antes, tonta de mí que seguía con aquél cuento de un amor eterno. Pronto debería llegar alguien que lo cambiara todo, desde mi perspectiva hasta la manera en que amo. —Sesshoumaru…—E involuntariamente pensé en él. ¿Lo besé? Según me fue dicho, sí. Entonces la sensación tan dulce que recordaba haber sentido debería de ser aquél primer beso que di… ¿Cierto?

Sí, así era. Un hombre como ése no sería capaz de entregar éxtasis de sus labios si estos eran de hielo puro; además con su carácter nadie podría soportar una vida a su lado…

Una vida…

Vuelvo al tema de Kikyou. Sacudo la cabeza para apartar el tema. ¿Cuántas tonterías más caben en mi mente? Tal vez no tengo un límite, una de mis razones sería que traía inclusive a aquél hombre tan peligroso a mis pensamientos. ¿Cambiar mi manera de amar? Sólo el podría, me haría pasar del "amor puro" al "odio profundo" creo sería el único cambio entre nosotros. Ninguna historia se entreteje alrededor de nosotros ni hay quien pueda cambiar nuestro destino escribiendo sobre ello. —Sango…— En medio de la oscuridad una silueta menuda se acercaba hasta su sitio, posándose al lado de la mujer de cabellera azabache. Al viento había pronunciado el nombre recordando a su compañera de soledades. —Quisiera que me acompañaras como siempre.

—Kagome. —Reconocí el timbre de voz después de unos segundos, esa suavidad y textura tan fina sólo era declamada por mi amiga de apenas unos años mayor. Agradecí al cielo de que fuera ella se hubiera percatado del dolor que me embarga y no que alguien más me hubiese seguido, necesitaba realmente a alguien que me consolara, además de… Un momento. ¿¡Es ella realmente! —Tiempo sin vernos ¿No lo crees?

—Yo… —Intenté decir algo pero las palabras me murieron en la garganta. Por suerte ella ya sabía eso; antes cuando se reflejaba en mis ojos siempre ese sentimiento de amor lo entendía, y tras la sonrisa de culpa por crimen impropio el dolor mostraba su lado más cruel. A veces ella misma creía ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Miroku. —Sango, en verdad me da gusto verte.

—Yo más. —Sonrió para aliviar un poco la tensión, pero por dentro sentía comprimir su corazón. Esa parte de su alma se estaba sellando y la oscuridad reposaba en sus orbes de canela sombreados con la luz de Luna. —No tiene sentido llorar si no puedo remediarlo. —Se quebró su voz, apenas me fue audible pero entendí pronto. Había citado las mismas palabras que alguna vez le di de consuelo por un problema con Miroku. Ella sabía que me estaba haciendo la fuerte por no preocuparla; se acercó a consolarme, no para herirme más aguantando mi sufrir..

—Sé que quieres llorar y no me hagas sentir culpable por contenerte. —Me abrazó fuertemente, atrayendo mi pecho en desarrollo para que no protestara, sonrió dulcemente sabiendo que no podía rebatir en ese estado.

Me sentí extrañamente cómoda en esa situación, por la calidez que emanaba de su piel suave de porcelana.

Ahora recuerdo que Sango decía que le parecía una muñequita de porcelana con tanta fragilidad, por eso siempre me trató como a una niña. Y de nuevo era ella quien me consolaba. —Kagome, puedes sacarte del pecho lo que quieras…

—Sango, gracias. —Musité antes de acomodarme mejor entre las suaves monturas de sus senos, sacándole un leve sonrojo pero no protestó, me estaba consolando. La tela de su camiseta era muy ligera, casi podía sentir el propio calor de la piel femenina, sus curvas a través de esta.

—Siempre me apoyaste cuando InuYasha me hirió, tengo que pagarte con algo. —Mis pequeñas manos pasearon por su espalda apretándola más contra mí, esta vez sonrojando a la castaña por palpar tan vividamente su cuerpo. Esas manos viajaron hasta tomar uno de sus mechones y jugaron con él, perdiéndose entre la sedosidad de su cabello castaño. —Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Yo también Kagome, no sé como fue que sucedió pero me alegro haberte encontrado esta noche. —Sus manos me acurrucaron, estrujando la tela blanca que encontraron a su paso. Era verdad, sin mi amiga apoyándola en tan dura situación ¿Qué sería de mí?

—No fue coincidencia, yo te llamé. —Una sonrisa nostálgica escapó asomándose en sus facciones, jamás permitiría que por un idiota como InuYasha su mejor amiga quedara sola, sin su ayuda. Sencillamente no era justo. —Pero ahora ya no es por él cuando sufro…—Solté adivinando lo que pensaba, que aún era por él.

Observé de reojo la silueta revestida de un traje negro, estaba muy apegado y dejaba poco a la imaginación sobre las curvas de su cuerpo. Además de que ya antes la había visto desnuda cuando nos bañáramos juntas, Sango era una mujer hermosa…

Tan hermosa que le provocaba un sentimiento de inferioridad sobre mí misma.

¿Decirle o no decirle? Quizás una opinión ajena a la mía tan dramatizada sería lo necesario para hacerme reaccionar. Después e un pequeño debate contra mi alter ego me decidí a contarle todo, desde mi supuesto divorcio hasta este momento de una pequeña huída donde aún no escogía si regresar o no.

El rostro de mi amiga se distorsionó un poco al escuchar el nombre de Sesshoumaru Taishou y más al escuchar aquella vez que casi me rompe el brazo, pero no mencionó nada más. Como siempre aguardaba paciente el finalizar de mi relato para generar su opinión. —Deberías volver…—Sugirió.

— ¿Lo crees? —Cuestioné incrédula. Sus facciones amables de distorsionaban en una mueca de desagrado, parecía no estar de acuerdo con sus mismas palabras. —Sí tú lo dices, creo que sólo exagero un poco. En realidad no sé cuál de ellos es a quien vi pelear con Kikyou.

Ella asintió con preocupación e inmediatamente se disculpó para irse ¿Tanta prisa? Siento como si algo muy extraño sucediera a mi alrededor, tengo la ligera sensación de estar siendo vigilada…

:-N-a-r-r-a-c-i-ó-n-:-T-e-r-c-e-r-a-:-p-e-r-s-o-n-a-…-:

La mujer de cabellos castaños volteó a los alrededores, impaciente por ver a quien la guardaba con sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Frente a sí una masculina figura destacaba por el brillo ámbar tan frío que los tonos neutros parecían impregnados del gris.

Ella movió con impaciencia la punta del pie, visiblemente molesta. Aquél hombro soltó una nueva sonrisa extremadamente disimulada con las duras facciones que creyó haber vuelto de acero al estar tanto tiempo en su sitio. —Lo he hecho, cumple tú ahora. —No respondió inmediatamente, sólo se limitó a sacar un celular negro del bolsillo. Instantes después le volvió a ver.

—Tu novio ya no corre peligro, puedes largarte…

—Te advierto que él sabrá lo que haces pronto. —Intentó amenazar, pero parecía que en realidad le contaba un chiste de lo más gracioso por su mueca. —No lastimes a Kagome.

—Lárgate ya…

—Perdón. —Murmuró tras de sí, alejándose despacio con los puños apretados de rabia e impotencia. —Perdóname Kagome…

**:-I-z-a-:-t-e-:-p-i-d-e-:-u-n-:-p-o-s-t-:-o-n-e-g-a-i-:-…-Y-u-k-o-:-t-e-:-o-b-l-i-g-a-:**

**N/dp:** *¬* ¿Quién será? Ya saben que Sango no apareció casualmente… X.x Si notaron un poco de más relieve en las descripciones femeninas es porque originalmente iba a ser yuri () pero tenía el capítulo a medio escribir cuando la reglas cambiaron y no le vi el caso a continuarlo. Aunque me gustó tanto algunas de las frases que lo dejé para reciclarlo o algún día animarme a terminarlo y ponerlo en mi blog (Y para rematar la perversión iba a haber lemon, del mejor que a Iza le sale: oral) O/oU *traga* Sí, lo sé, lo sé… maldita pervertida me he vuelto xD Espero que les guste, creo que a partir de ahora meteré trocitos con tercera persona para que esto no se centre en lo que ve Kagome.

Admitámoslo, la primera persona tiene el defecto de que sólo narra lo que ve y quienes ponen cosas que es incapaz de saber cometen un grave error a menos que hablen de alguien que les cuenta la historia como un libro (Y aún así si te relatan escenas de los malos con detalle sin que tuviera la razón para conocerlos se me hace un fatídico error) ¡Mil gracias, este capítulo fue para ustedes! (¬.¬ A ver si vuelven a postear, el foro casi ni tiene actividad. Prácticamente yo e Iza lo poblamos)


	18. Chapter 18

**Adiós**

Recostada contra mi pecho, le acariciaba los cabellos negro y rebeldes a mi pequeña hija. Mis recuerdos sobre Kikyou son mínimos, apenas sé que antes me daba clases de chino y modales para destacar en alta sociedad. Su familia era de cuna noble, ya que mi tía se había casado con un hombre de la nobleza o algo así, vivió muchos años en un palacio hasta el momento de su boda.

Rin me miró de manera extraña, parecía estudiar mis gestos al pensar. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de mi gran y crónico despiste. Seguir pensando me hundía más, me pareció una mejor elección entablar una plática. — ¿Segura que pasó? —Cuestioné, refiriéndome a la anterior charla de mi condición en la mañana.

—Sí, yo y nana Kaede nos hicimos cargo de bañarte, para bajar la temperatura.

—Me la he pasado tanto desmayada en esta casa que ni tiempo he dedicado a asearme. —Suspiré, sintiendo el cuerpo algo entumecido por el frío. Estiré el brazo y tomé una frazada que nos cubría amabas. —Además, me siento realmente sucia.

—Puedes tomar un baño, te pasaste la noche en el bosque. —Expresó sonriente, ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Seguramente la mansión entera sabría de mi desaparición… Con lo _comunicadora_ que era mi pequeña niña, ella seguro debió ser quien primero se enteró. —No, te equivocas. —Me sorprendió un momento, pero entendí que el escrutinio y la observación sobre mi persona eran precisamente para eso. Adivinar en todo momento lo que pasaba por mi mente, vaya don heredado del padre; bufé. —Papá fue quien primero se enteró, porque fue a buscarte a mi cuarto.

—Seguramente tendría algún plan de tortura en mi contra y al no verme se alarmó. —Y alcé una mano, haciendo un además de desdén. —Claro, su conejillo de indias se escapa y él va a su captura.

—En realidad…—Realizó una pausa, imaginé que sería por darle drama pero al notar unas finas lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos la atraje a mi pecho. ¿Por qué lloraría tan dulce y cándida personita?

No emitía sonidos, no se desgarraba la garganta gritando su problema o simplemente en un berrinche como cualquier niño. Sólo veía al vacío con esos ojos chocolates perdidos y más lágrimas brotando de sus cuencas. Gota tras gota se engrosaban, una tras otra sabían a amargura.

Por más que intenté preguntar sobre su motivo, ella no reaccionaba. Bueno, aunque doliera un poco aún no gozo de la confianza plena de Rin para hablarme de sus problemas cotidianos, o tal vez no quería deprimirme a mí también.

Sea cuál sea el motivo yo misma empecé a llorar.

Por solidaria o sentirme igual a ella me dejé embargar por los sentimientos, nublando la razón. Sin pensar, sólo apreciar cada emoción; llorábamos al unísono sin desgarre de cuerdas, sin sonido, sin silencio. En medio de la nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No necesitaba recrear más su detallada descripción. Directamente me llevó hasta la misma habitación que yo conocí cuando vi por última vez a _mi esposo_ ¿Aún lo era? No, eso no me tenía que importar en lo más mínimo. —Es aquí. —Me señaló, con sus ojos tristes que yo ansiaba tanto cambiar. ¿Cómo podría traerle de vuelta la sonrisa?

—Rin, ambas lloramos mucho hasta acabar dormidas… —Me prestó atención, le regalé una sonrisa agradeciendo que ella no se hundiera en la depresión tanto como yo. — ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo? —Ofrecí, extendiendo mi mano que ella tomó con gusto.

Pasamos al cuarto de baño, intentando eliminar ese demacrado rostro que cargábamos. En el espejo, sonreía a mi reflejo intentando alegrarme por verme tan mal después de llorar; se cae la mascara y mis emociones me conllevan al profundo centro de la Tierra que no es nada parecido a lo que dicen.

Me quité la ropa, igual mi pequeña. Entramos a la tina previamente preparada salpicando gotas y elevando burbujas. Parecía un juego, le tallé el cabello y con la espuma formaba peinados de lo más extravagantes; ¿Qué pensaría si un estilista veía algo como eso? Seguro me gritaría que era una aficionada de quinta.

Rin se encargó de tallarnos a amabas, primero lavó su menudo cuerpo con el jabón aromático de durazno que tanto le gustaba y a mi me roció no sé qué fragancia, además de lavarme con una barra de flor de Sakura. No lo pude evitar, pero me dio mucha risa cuando ella se sonrojaba un poco por tallar mi cuerpo de mujer. —Nang, ¿Por qué crecen? —Me decía continuando con la labor, igualmente yo sentí enrojecer un poco.

—No lo sé, supongo que se necesitan para dar leche a los hijos. —Respondí deseando que no preguntara nada más indiscreto.

— ¿Y el vello? ¿Y la cintura? ¿Y…?

— ¡Son cambios corporales que tú ya tendrás al crecer! —Grité abochornada, su mano apuntando en dirección a cada pregunta me advirtió del final de la última. Por suerte, me salvé de aquella que sí bien no sabría como era no deseaba averiguarlo.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó de pronto. Cambiando su semblante como hace unos momentos. —Me enteré de algo que no sé que pensar. Nang ¿te lo puedo contar?

— ¿Pensabas que no te iba a escuchar? Claro que no, jamás había algo como eso. —Sonreí, otorgándole un poco más de confianza en si misma. Me dio mucha ternura, la pequeña Rin creyendo que yo no le haría caso. Pero, cambiando el tema, debía ser grave como para que ella llorara durante tanto tiempo.

—Escuché, sin querer… que papá había asesinado a una persona…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mantuve el silencio unos momentos más, antes de atreverme a abrir la boca en espera de emitir una respuesta; movimiento torpe ya que de mis labios no emergieron sino tontos sonidos.

Sencillamente no tenía idea de que debía hacer o decir ante la mueca compungida de mi pequeña hija, ante la posibilidad de que su propio padre fuera alguien capaz de asesinar. Recordé a Kikyou, advertencias anteriores de InuYasha… ¿estarían relacionadas?  
Quizás, pero ahora no importaba. Lo urgente era tranquilizar a Rin quien no era culpable de cualquier acción hecha o no del mayor de los Taishou. —Rin, sólo son palabras… ¿dónde las escuchaste? —Inicié lentamente, con una sonrisa disimuladamente nerviosa en mi rostro.

—Bueno, pasaba por el despacho de papá. —Anunció —Pero no quise quedarme a escuchar más.

—Debió ser alguien que estaba enojado con tu papá, por eso dijo algo sin sentido ¿no lo crees? —Y sonreí de nuevo, ella correspondió. Tomó un puñado de espuma entre sus manos y luego lo arrojó al techo quedando adherido como agua una gran parte.

—Tienes razón, él no es malo después de todo.

Y la espuma que no quedó terminó de caer sobre mi rostro, impidiéndome hablar o probaría el sabor del jabón de durazno. Ambas reímos, iniciando una guerra de espuma que pronto terminó en el suelo, techo, paredes y por cada rincón menos en nuestros cuerpos.

Tanto Rin como yo tenemos mala puntería.

Con nuestros movimientos el agua se desbordó un poco, al salir. De verdad acabábamos de crear un desastre, sentía pena por la persona encargada de limpiarlo todo; tomé una toalla para secarme y ella me imitó, no lo vi antes pero al parecer la pequeña había ordenado que trajeran ropas limpias al cuarto de baño.

Eran dos kimonos preciosos, el de ella en tono naranja y tela a cuadros y algunas manchas de verde, al igual que el delgado y sencillo obi. Se recogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta a un lado y más de la mita de su cabello quedó suelto; yo en cambio vestí uno sencillo en tono celeste con un obi y detalles en rojo, al igual que las sandalias que descubrí al retirar mi ropa.

No tardamos mucho en vestirnos y salir, quise huir inmediatamente, era como si presintiera un regaño por parte de la empleada ante la situación. ¿No soy una niña?

Todavía temo a los regaños…

Sin embargo, si lo analizo bien pensar en ello me tranquiliza. Es un escape, de aquellos que tanto me gustan, en el mundo interno de mis pensamientos; aquél dónde todas las situaciones inimaginables suceden y lo irreal domina. Viajo a mis tiempos de infancia.

Todo con tal de no pensar en lo anteriormente dicho por Rin.

Y es que…

¿Sesshoumaru, homicida?

Podría tener la mirada más cruel que la de un humano ordinario, quizás el cuerpo suficientemente fuerte para ahorcar y el porte de un maniaco muy astuto, tal vez hasta su carácter era el más sanguinario que yo he visto en mi vida… me froté las sienes con ambas manos, tantas evidencias me hacen pensar que sí lo es.

Dejé a mi pequeña hija en su cuarto y me decidí a salir, le prometí pasar más al rato porque quería salir a un festival: ahora sé el por qué de las yukatas. En un par de horas saldríamos de esta enorme mansión al mundo exterior, sentí como si tuviera la posibilidad de salir de una jaula.

Quizás así era…

Como un lugar de costura, con un hilo que me ata a este lugar.  
Necesito buscar a Sesshoumaru y aclara mis dudas, sobre todo por su hija. No me siento feliz de que ella esté tan preocupada… ¿Quién habría dicho aquello? ¿Quién conocía tanto al hombre de ojos ámbar como para proclamarlo un asesino?

-T-e-r-c-e-r-a-:-p-e-r-s-o-n-a-:-M-e-n-s-a-j-e-:-s-u-b-l-i-m-i-n-a-l-:-D-e-j-a-:-t-u-:-p-o-s-t-

La mujer de labios y ojos carmines continúo dando vueltas por la sala, indignada de tener que esperar por un hombre como aquél. Tenía su orgullo, por ello jamás profesaría los verdaderos motivos que la llevaban a actuar de ese modo, fría, distante, provocativa e indiferente.

Intentar atraerlo sin peligrar sus intentos.

Un sirviente le indicó que pasara y suspiró involuntariamente aliviada. Sus caderas se contonearon en el taje de estilo chino con corte alto en los muslos, las cintas negras que entallaban su talle se ajustaban perfecto a su cintura, el corte típico con cuello alto lucía con ambos botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto su formado pecho.

Ataviada en ese traje rojo, con detalles y cintas negras, entró la elegante y sensual esposa del Inu no Taishou: Kagura Aihara.

Gracias a un acuerdo matrimonial ambos estaban casados bajo términos estrictos: seis meses con los que por fin la gran fortuna de su padre pasaría a sus manos para ser administrada. Su mayor sueño. —Sesshoumaru…—Proclamó ella al ver que estaba mirando indiferente varios documentos de suma importancia; frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta. —Vine aquí por la mañana, pero ni con todo lo que te he dicho te dignas a hablarme…

—No es necesario, el plazo término y pronto estaremos divorciados. —Golpeó la madera con las hojas para acomodarlas.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Imitó el golpe al escritorio. — ¿¡Porque actúas tan indiferente con todo! —Sus ojos enardecieron con un fuego de rencor vívido, le molestaba su actitud en esta clase de situaciones. Sólo en esta clase de situaciones.

Siempre vivió fascinada de su carácter reservado e indiferente, de aquellos ojos ámbar cargados de matices ocre y gris en una perfecta mezcla de individualidad. Lo admiraba, le tenía algo de miedo e igual de respeto.

Por eso cuando necesitó ayuda para obtener el control de la empresa de su padre de una maldita vez no dudó en pedírsela a él. Obviamente con un excelente acuerdo constatado en papeles plenamente legales, y el suficiente beneficio para su empresa que lo obligara a no rechazar.

Empecinada estaba en aquellos momentos cuando su brazo fue tomado bruscamente por él, arrastrando al umbral de la puerta sin emitir palabra. Quería sacarla de ahí y hablar en otra parte, no era necesario que toda su servidumbre conociera cada rasgo de su vida con los sugerentes gritos que proclamaba su futura ex-mujer.

Siempre era así en cada discusión, el carácter y voluntad férrea de la pelinegra le resultaba intrigante, más por el hecho de que fuera a él a quien acudiera en esos momentos de su pasado.

Recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez: elegante, impositiva y sobretodo intentaba provocarlo. No negaba que le llamaba el interés y quizás aumentaba su libido pero aquello se esfumaba estos últimos días; resultaba obvio la razón.

Tenía nuevo juguete.

Kagome Higurashi resultaba su nuevo interés.

La llevó a la parte alta de la mansión, una especie de azotea aparte, desconectada del oro lado de la casa donde estaba la terraza. Kagura reconoció que escogió un buen lugar para hablar, le costaba admitirlo pero por orgullo a veces podía ser demasiado problemática su voz a tan altos niveles.

Lo comprobó en la mañana cuando por coraje llegó a decir que su esposo era el culpable de la muerte de Kikyou; cosa que de hecho no estaba segura de su santidad al no conocer a detalle la historia. —Has estado evitándome, al igual que a ella.

— ¿A tu nuevo juguete? —Respondió en tono sarcástico. —Realmente esa niña no me molesta demasiado, si tomas en cuenta que te desafió y la sigues manteniendo aquí.

—No tienes derecho a estar celosa, nuestro negocio terminó. —Ella frunció el ceño al tiempo de ladear el rostro, estaba abochornada de sus palabras. ¿Celosa? ¿De él? Quizás lo idealizó mucho todo este tiempo. —El contrato decía que al término de los seis meses ambos firmamos el divorcio, tú controlas las empresas de Aihara y me entregas el diez por ciento de las acciones con futuros planes de la adquisición de más.

—Jamás estaría celosa, pero no entiendo tu ganancia en mantenerla aquí. —Esbozó una sonrisa, provocando cierto desconcierto en él. —Quizás te has vuelto muy blando, esa niña tuya la quiere como a su madre…—Sus ojos carmines brillaron ante el asomo de una idea para fastidiarlo. — ¿O tal vez te has enamorado de esa chiquilla?

—Nunca me rebajaría tanto. —Sentenció. La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplió al notar como la mandíbula masculina crujía en cierta rabia. Rencores del pasado se dijo, después de todo no quedaban buenos recuerdos de aquellos días junto a Kikyou.

—No importa si ya lo has hecho o no… aún tiene ése método para deshacerte de ella si te rechaza…

—Maldita. —Profirió entre dientes. Sentía su sangre hervir de ólo recordar aquél hecho tan desagradable; no soportaba perder la calma pero esta vez era necesario dejar a un lado la estúpida cordura.

Alzó su mano hasta el cuello delicado de Kagura, buscando presionar lo suficiente para ahogarla por instantes, sin embargo la mujer fue más rápida al actuar: cuando fue apresada por las fuertes manos elevó sus brazos y luego los dejó caer en la unión de brazo antebrazo para hacerlo perder presión.

Funcionó, inmediatamente el golpe en el área adversa a los codos debilitó la fuerza empleada de Sesshoumaru. —Técnica de autodefensa. —Exclamó con jadeos. —Conozco tus actitudes más de lo que deseara.

—Eso es lo que crees. —Gesticuló una sonrisa perversa.

En un instante lo último que vio la mujer fue esa sonrisa, antes de sentir una fuerte mano impregnándose sobre la piel de su cuerpo, una pequeña punzada en su costado le hizo retroceder en un ángulo peligroso.

La silueta femenina sintió la gruesa barda con sus manos recorrer hasta no sentir nada, sencillamente la presión del aire contra su espalda la hizo caer en cuenta de su situación. Concentró su visión en la última persona que deseaba ver, moviendo sus labios para que él leyera aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decir más el orgullo vencía.

Kagura cayó al vacío.

Y sin saberlo una persona todo lo observó.

-I-z-a-y-o-i-:-t-e-:-p-i-d-e-:-u-n-:-p-o-s-t-:-O-n-e-g-a-i-:-…-:-Y-u-u-k-o-:-t-e-:-o-b-l-i-g-a-  
**N/dp:** Creo que ya volvieron quienes me habían abandonado ToT Parece que les gusta que conteste cada post. Listo *se sacude las manos* nos deshicimos de quien no sirve xD Bueno, creo que nadie se acordaba de esta persona - Perdón la eterna demora, pero como ya dije y creo que tendré que decir: estoy en proceso de ver a mi padre. Ya me ha aceptado y dice que quiere ayudarme, además me enteré que tengo dos hermanas (Sigo siendo la mayor ^o^) Aunque creo que este capi compensa ¿nee? ^-^U Creo que se dieron cuenta (Y quien no que se entere) Probé un nuevo formato que vi en Fanfiction de separar frases importantes. ¿les molesta? Se me hace más fácil digerir párrafos cotos de esta manera, aunque si a alguien le disgusta puedo regresarme al anterior…

¿Quién lo vio todo, Kagome, Rin o alguien más? Uf, siento que este capitulo es lo des más largos que he escrito en mucho tiempo xD 1,651 palabras escritas a las 12:52 de la madrugada del sábado, aunque tengo que publicarlo mañana sábado. Por cierto el próximo tengo carrera de 3.2km pero es tema aparte… Les mando un enorme beso, espero que se la pasen muy bien leyendo esto (De lo contrario las aniquilaré erversa ^-^U Les mando besos galletosos, el lunes tengo listo mi autocastigo publicado ya que lo acabo de terminar. (¿Por qué siempre haces las notas cuando terminas todo?)


	19. He de olvidar, una vez más

Había intentado buscar al dueño de la casa para aclarar mis dudas sobre aquél rumor de que asesinó a una persona pero a pesar de tanto esfuerzo no lo encontré. Aquellas palabras que mi hija adoptiva me contó en la hora del baño de verdad no quería confrontarlas, era lástima que resultara necesario hacerlo…

Caminé tan rápido y con la mente tan nublada que ni siquiera entendí como fue que encontré de nuevo el camino a ese cuarto que anteriormente fue del Inu no Taishou; el punto fue que llegué a él y pasé por la ventana a la sección restringida del balcón.

No fue muy difícil traspasar el umbral de ésta y llegar al espacio dónde aparentaba ser terraza para tomar el almuerzo. Me recargué sobre el barandal recordando aquella vez que sentí caerme de aquí mismo; y el penoso momento de haber besado a Sesshoumaru…

¿Cómo fue que _yo_ hice eso?

Mi rostro pasó de blanca nieve por el aire frío y el baño recién dado a rojo como tomate, hirviendo tanto la piel de mi rostro que llegué a creer que la sangre se me desbordaba a través de la piel. Ah, yo y mis comparaciones tan ilógicas; sin embargo eso no me hace dejar de pensar en aquél momento.

El sabor de un dulce y amargo beso quedó impregnado en mis labios hasta estos instantes dónde mi mente no tiene a quien engañar. Soy yo sola y la verdad se me revela, como si alguien dentro de mí intentara esconde r respuestas que no quiero encontrar. Bajo la mirada cuando toqué la curvatura de mis labios, delineando con las yemas y emergiendo la calidez que no reconozco.

_Parezco desaparecer cuando bajo la mirada_

_Y me volviera otra a la que ni yo misma reconozco_

_(¿Es tal mi tristeza de verme tan débil?_

Hay algo que olvidé, más allá de una muerte. Hay algo que me falta más allá de las necesidades… existe algo que necesito más que seguir intentado lleva una vida. Pero me faltan los recuerdos me faltan algunas emociones, no hay sensaciones conocidas y tampoco nuevas. Este calor no lo reconozco pero sé que antes lo he sentido, la opresión en mi pecho es similar al _antes_ pero no al _después_…

_Antes_… antes de conocer a Inuyasha Taishou…

_Después_… después de alejarme de él…

¿Antes y después? Era algo que no coincidía. Ciertamente yo lo amé de verdad pero mi cerebro me da la idea de un deja vu, algo mucho más profundo que tuve antes… un beso anterior…

¿Mi primer beso?

Nunca recordé ese hecho, cuando niña besé a un hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos ámbares. Hermoso, en aquél tiempo pensé; como el convivir a diario lo ameritaba, refinado, educado y siempre tan inusual su comportamiento: único.

¿Inuyasha?

No lo sé, sólo lo pienso. Porque con él experimenté tantas nuevas sensaciones que tuve que madurar prontamente para enfrentar mi nueva realidad con él. —El beso… mi beso…—Repetí frenéticamente. Mi mano se movió sin mi consentimiento deletreando un nombre que me sorprendió demasiado, ni claro ni preciso, sólo una palabra…—Taishou…

_No puedo ni suspirar en mi deseo de ser rescatada…_

_Sólo contaba la cantidad de signos de la soledad_

_Que empecé a escribir_

Unos extraños sonidos me hicieron despertar a la realidad. Desde mi posición vi a dos sombras en lo alto del techo, otro fragmento del balcón supongo, que parecían hablar naturalmente al inicio aunque si bastante acalorados.

Pero pronto subió el volumen e incluso escuché algunas silabas, sin embargo no llegué a entender ninguna palabra. La mano grande y pesada de la sombra más cercana a la entrada alzó su mano contra la otra en el justo momento que cayó al vacío. No sé si fue intencional o casualidad pero aquella tan cercana la barda perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo se tambaleó al vacío.

Bajo la luz tenue de la Luna vi por un fragmento del tiempo el delicado rostro de la señora de la casa mientras acompasaba sus labios para intentar que fueran leídos. No sé si aquél otro lo entendió pero…

_"Te amo…"_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer.

_El corazón que se ahoga_

_Y lucha dentro de un seco tiempo_

_Se defiende y se despedaza ante una_

_Confusa mentira_

La lamentable escena fue abrumadora.

Ver caer a Kagura al vacío y frente a un hombre de cabellera platinada resultaba incluso peor de aterrador. ¿Mentira o verdad? Ya no sé que es lo que veo y lo que no.

Realmente no quiero ver…

_Y entonces si yo me pierdo_

_Será en este polvoriento mundo_

No, no soporté quedarme a ver como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo. Realmente deseo que no sufra demasiado si es que llega a morir, por lo pronto o mínimo que yo quiero hacer es huir. Movilicé mis pies hasta llegar de vuelta a la ventana por la que entré y torpemente huí.

Y heme aquí, respirando agitadamente recargada contra una pared sin saber que hacer o pensar… Si mi vida es un hecho o la peor de las pesadillas. ¿Qué tiene la fortuna en mí contra? Cada momento en que creo que las cosas están por acomodarse todo sucede, no hay un instante de paz.

Siento arder mis ojos, siento ir parte de mi vida en esto… como si no confiara, como si lo hiciera. Me siento traicionada a la vez que no; todo es tan frustrante con mis emociones y no puedo evitar la sensación de deja vu en este instante. — ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Me cuestionó una voz a la que no supe identificar.

—No… no lo sé…—Balbuceé. ¿Yo lloro? Me llevé las manos al rostro para palparlo, no lo creí pero estaba lleno de lágrimas saladas que desbordaban hasta el suelo. Realmente estaba llorando pero no me había percatado.

¿Por qué lloro?

_Por esos en quienes creo y el lugar que elegí_

_Me hice una jaula en la que yo misma me encerré_

_Ahora quiero salir y no hay escape_

Alcé mi vista para encontrar aquellos ojos de ámbar fijamente posados en los míos, esperando una respuesta sensata. Sí, la sensación impetuosa de saber la razón se apoderaba de mí hasta estrujar el pecho, algo había de recuerdo en esta molestia. Me oprimí el pecho con la mano derecha ignorando el hecho de quien estaba al frente resultaba ser a quien vi hace instantes.

No quiero ver…

No deseo ver…

_En lo profundo de mi sedienta garganta_

_La razón del origen de mi transitoriedad_

_Me atemoriza con el mañana que se viene_

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda descubrir; sin embargo esta vez no me dejaría llevar.

Sinceramente me consideraba una cobarde, desmayarme todo el tiempo en vez de enfrentar las situaciones con todo lo que tengo es parte de mi forma de vida. Soy como un ser incompleto porque he olvidado una parte importante de mí, alguien dentro me hizo olvidar, yo quise olvidar… pero tengo demasiado miedo para enfrentar que fue eso que olvidé. —Te vi en el balcón con ella…

— ¿Estás celosa? —Inquirió algo divertido. ¿Intentaba cambiar el tema? Consideré necesario apretar mis puños al máximo para controlar mis ataques de rabia. Sesshoumaru se burlaba de mí justo después de lanzar a una mujer a su muerte… Ser inescrupuloso de mirada sombría eres al efectuar tal hecho y ni siquiera darle algo de importancia. Él, al verme sin respuesta volvió a su naturaleza indiferente. — ¿Qué tanto viste?

—Ella cayó…—No fui capaz de decir más. Sesshoumaru se acercó lo suficiente para tomarme de la barbilla y jalar con fuerza mi cara para afrontarle, quise negarme pero terminé cediendo a su natural brusquedad. — ¿Piensas eliminarme también?

—Ya te lo dije ¿no? —Apretó un poco más, ensanchando una sonrisa macabra. En realidad no deseo ver, no sé que es lo que veo porque distinguí nostalgia y rabia contra sí mismo en el interior de sus ojos. —Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen…

—Quizás…—Desafié con la mirada, instándolo a soltarme pronto.

No quiero ver…

No deseo ver…

No voy a ver…

— ¿Alguna última palabra?

—Primer beso…—Se inclinó un poco, forzando mi rostro a acercársele como si… fingiera que yo le daba un beso. De un recuerdo… Rápidamente me soltó y dio media vuelta, dejandome con otro fragmento que viene a mi mente.

_Sediento en la mitad del tiempo_

_Aún cando mi espíritu se ahoga_

_Este mareo que me producen las mentiras_

_Se me quita cuando las aparto de mí…_

"—No quiero ver… No deseo ver… No voy a ver… No veo…—Recitó la pequeña niña antes de desmayarse. La violenta escena de la que fue única testigo la tenía abrumada. Un joven a su lado le acarició el cabello desconcertado por la actitud de ella quien lo había besado sin otra intención; pero ambos estaban desolados, ya no importaba mantener una actitud fría ni distante si en realidad no había con quien necesitarla.

—Dices que así lo olvidarás ¿verdad Kagome? —Colocó su pequeña cabeza en su regazo, siendo primera vez en su vida amable de alguna manera. —Que con desearlo olvidarás todo esto…"

Sólo dio media vuelta antes de escucharla decir aquellas palabras otra vez. —No quiero ver… No deseo ver… No voy a ver… No veo…—Sintió temor de algo insignificante como que lo olvidara todo hasta ahora, tal y como lo hizo antes.

Era la segunda vez que la veía desmayarse de manera tan brusca antes de caer al sueño, pero afortunadamente llegó a tomarla sin que se golpeara. Kagome parecía dormir muy profundamente, ajena a tantas y tantas circunstancias que la llevaron de vuelta ala casa dónde la vio por última vez.

Por un instante recordó ser aquél joven frívolo y distante que cargaba en brazos a una pequeña astuta que le robó un beso. Inconscientemente palpó su frente para revisar su temperatura; pero no llegó a lo mismo de antes, besar su frente.

Porque ya no era _aquél joven_ y ella no era _la niña_. —Dices que así lo olvidarás, ¿verdad Kagome?

…_y termino perdida en un mundo de oscuridad…_

N/dp: ¡sin tiempo! agradezco de corazón sus comentarios y espero que esto compense algo xD Lean el manga de Kyou koi wo hajimemasu que esta subidito de tono y genial ¡Te amo tsubaki-kun! (es el de mi ava *baba*) ¡Sayonara!


	20. Entreversaciones del presente

**Entreversaciones de un presente**.

De sentimientos está compuesto el lenguaje del alma, ciertamente es muy difícil de interpretar para el resto del mundo.

A veces resulta tan misterioso que ni el creador mismo puede entenderlo.

Y entre los trozos de alma que hoy veo, desperdigados en el suelo de una oscura habitación, se encuentran palabras que me faltan… tan imposibles de alcanzar aún estirando al máximo mis extremidades por culpa de barrotes; los mismos de mi jaula.

En el instante en que decidí abrir los ojos para escapar del sueño me descubrí, una vez más en esa extraña habitación sin conocimiento de mi estado actual. La cabeza me pesaba como si llevara una máscara de hierro y el mundo alrededor parecía no querer detenerse de ese giro impertinente que empeoraba mi estado de consciencia.

Todo lo que recordaba era haber sido elevada en brazos por un hombre que me susurraba suavemente una frase que no entendía, y aún así el miedo corrió por mis venas como si entendiera el significado, sin querer comprenderlo. — ¿En que estás pensando? —Escuché decir a una grave voz, lastimeramente inconfundible para mí.

Ladeé el rostro buscándolo por la habitación cuando topé con su mirada dorada. Quizás, yo estaba cayendo víctima de una terrible confusión, pero veía en sus ojos la expresión más extraordinaria que jamás le hubiera conocido: preocupación.

Al momento me embargó felicidad y tristeza, pero se desvaneció todo cuando su postura volvió a ser la careta de dureza y frialdad que siempre carga. Tan intrínseco con sus emociones como si no las tuviera, suspiró mientras se separaba del marco de la puerta en la que ya parecía quedar marca de tantas veces que adoptaba esa postura. Unos fuertes y portentosos pasos fueron los que dio antes de detenerse, quedando separados por calculo mío de un metro insignificante. — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

¿La primera vez?

Yo iba caminando por la calle a oscuras cuando me senté sobre su maletín y…

No, esa no fue la primera vez.

Un hombre que me llevaba años de ventaja se acercó a mí, sin expresión alguna. Tuve un poco de miedo al verlo pero pronto con al convivencia (y el hecho de gustarme su hermano) me pareció que esa barrera entre ambos disminuía…

Me detuve hasta ahí. No me interesaba ni recordar ni reconocer una escena que se suponía, ya no estaba en ningún apartado de mi mente. —Claro —Mentí —. Fue aquella penosa vez que…

—Sabes que no es así. —Aseveró inmediatamente, acercándose al borde mi cama. —Tan sólo eras una cobarde que huye de lo que le causa temor… —Su mirada se desvió a la ventana por un breve instante y frunció el entrecejo, pero pronto posicionó su cuerpo sobre mí para aprisionarme de la peor manera.

Mi respiración se aceleró y un sonrojo prominente le incitó al (demente, por mi juicio) hombre a sonreír lascivamente disfrutando el control total de la situación. — ¿Crees que… te-te tengo miedo? —Vociferé, sin lograr el tono deseado.

—Sólo deseo ver como escapas de esto.

—Yo…—No logré decir nada más. Su semblante pasó a uno serio de inmediato y un sonido estruendoso taladró mis oídos.

Sesshoumaru me había sujetado por las muñecas y adhirió su cuerpo al mío como una segunda piel, girándose con fuerza y cayendo ambos en el piso. Antes de atreverme a reclamar por lo pervertido, tramposo, sucio, cobarde y cuanta grosería se me ocurriera para gritarle lo que vi me dejó aterrada: —Sesshoumaru… ¿eso fue…? —Un pequeño hueco con un fondo que parecía brillar como plata. Un compacto pedazo que me hizo suponer inmediatamente que, definitivamente, jamás comprendería el pasado ni el presente: eran tan entreversados.

— ¿…Un disparo?

**N/dp:** Lol x`DDDDDD See, see, sé que he tardado pero sé me fue la onda y no les avisé que el anterior era el último de mi reserva XD Es que tenía meses sin escribir (como sabrán quienes leen mis otros fics) y solo hasta hoy puedo continuar el fic; sigo aclarando: no tengo compu, así que ahora no sé cuanto tarde (pero tengo fe en que no serán más de una o dos semanas a lo mucho)

Además, tengo un problemilla con fanfiction en el que no me deja editar ciertas historias (como esta) y "Él no cambia" que tengo días queriéndola continuar y no puedo. Si alguien sabe le imploro de rodillas que me diga como reportar porque por más que mande 30 mensajes al día al correo de los administradores no responden ¬.¬

Muchas gracias por esperar (O.o?) Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente una personita que muy amablemente, sin tener cuenta de (Etto… realmente no sé en que foro me leyó ^.^U) me escribió al correo, preguntándome si iba a continuar este fic. Espero que esto te guste Eva Alexandra De Jesus María… (¿tenias que escribirlo completo?) No lo sé O.o…

Muchas gracias a **black-Kiari, 4Sakura, luna, goshi y sol y luna 0428**. Por último me queda decirles que pronto se sabrá como murió Kagura :D

Nota: muchas gracias cereza Lunar por decirme como actualizar ya que la página no me dejaba hacerlo ¬.¬


	21. Preocupación

Aqui yop, recordando que como uso Word Pad no esperen maravillas de la horrografia xD Y que mañana es mi cumpleaños, asì que de favor ¡Dejen comentarios o "Me gusta, por favor! x`DDD

**Preocupación**

"Más. Más y más. Por favor no dejes volver estos recuerdos que causarían _ese_ despertar."

¿Disparo?

Maldita información que tardaba tanto en ser procesada por mi cerebro. La situación alarmante de haber salvado por cuestión de instantes el mismo pellejo que ahora es aplastado por la calidez y firmeza del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Aún con el peso de este hombre sobre mí estaba tan asustada que incluso sentí moverlo conmigo en los fuertes temblores. ¿La explicación? Indisponible. ¿El motivo? Desconocido. ¿La caída? Hace unos momentos. Pero nada parecía ser aceptable. ¿Porque no me quejaba y le gritaba que se quitara de encima? Tenía mucho miedo.

Eso de unos instante antes fue un disparo. Y por la siguiente mirada que me dio Sesshoumaru parecía que él ya lo había previsto.

Sí, pensandolo con detenimiento...

Todos los gestos que tuvo me hacían creer que esperaba algo; miradas de soslayo por la ventana, su figura cubriendo el total de la mía como en un acto parecido al de... ¿Protegerme? ¿O era mi primer pensamiento, siendo que intentaba jugar conmigo? —Deja de temblar. —Fue la orden que me despertó a la realidad. Su cuerpo, aplastante del asfixiante calor, deslizó sus brazos hasta rodear mi talle, buscando controlarme.

Extrañamente, esa calidez me hizo calmar. Inconscientemente comparé la sensación de ser protegida con Inuyasha cuando me abrazaba y, aunque esta no fuera mejor, levemente había una diferencia. Este tacto me hacía sentir tan extraña. —Sessh-Sesshoumaru— Balbuceé, insegura. Tenía las ganas de hacer esa pregunta, pero un miedo intenso de la respuesta. ¿Que pasaba alrededor? Los labios me temblaron, atorando las palabras en ellos.

¿Porque tengo que decirlo?

¿Simplemente no podrías leerlo en mi y no forzarme a hablar?

Una nueva idea me cruzó por la mente, con una nueva duda surgida de mi insana curiosidad por todo de él. —Tú, antes me protegías ¿verdad?

Fue leve, casi imperceptible pero un delirante matiz oscuro figuró, pasando entre los tonos dorados hasta perderse hundido en los lagos negros. ¿Imaginación o realmente este hombre estuvo preocupado por mi durante segundos?

Antes lo había visto sorprenderse y creo solo una ocasión preocuparse, pero las sensaciones de mi cuerpo resultaban totalmente diferentes. ¿Por qué el corazón se me retorcía como vil trapo, tratando de apartar el dolor? ¿Acaso la sangre que coloreaba mi rostro era tanta para hacerme sentir mareada? Esa mirada parecía simple gota que caía sobre un charco causando que toda la superficie temblaba.

Él ladeó el rostro, como si entendiera que algo yo noté no debiera estar ahí. ¿Quizás su mirada? Le vi fruncir el ceño y suspirar resignado a algo desagradable. ¿Como qué sería? Su cuerpo pronto comenzó a elevearse y no pude evitar alegrarme porque se marchara ya...—Esto es muy molesto. Simplemente te encerraré en el closet porque molestas —Jactó el molesto tipo que sonreía arrogante.

Realmente molesto. Irritante. Aquella voz grave me hacía sentir inútil y con tremendas ganas de llorar sin control. ¿Que me pasaba? ¿La conmoción del momento? Sinceramente ni yo lo creo. Nunca antes las emociones parecían materializarse en mi garganta atrabancando palabras y dificultando mi respiración. Entre suaves jadeos una pequeña y única lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla, sintiendo en mi como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, sin comprenderla bien.

De nuevo temblaron mis labios, moviéndose por voluntad propia cuando sentí dejar pasar algunas palabras por la garganta.

—No lo digas así, que yo...

—Lo diré como se me pegue la gana. —Dictaminó, dejándome sin la oportunidad de protestar cuando fui tomada en brazos caminando hasta un pequeño cuarto de la habitación.

¿Yo, qué...?

Me gustaría saber que estuve a punto de decir

— ¿El closet? ¿Ahí me dejarás encerrada?

"—Piensas abandonarme aquí porque odias tenerme cerca ¿¡Verdad!"

No. ¿Porque esa frase vino a mi mente? Esta vez no fue una sino varias las lágrimas que cayeron filosas, lastimando e hinchando la piel por la que rodaban. Traicioneras que en vez de llevarse las penas las dejaban marcadas por cada centimetro recorrido.

Sesshoumaru continúo indiferente. Pronto nos vimos frente a la puerta y extendió los brazos para dejarme caer sin ningún titubeo o consideración. —Quedate dentro que solo estorbarás.

—Pien-Piensas abandonarme aqui porque odias tenerme cerca... —Sí, debía admitir lo nerviosa que estaba. Nuevamente invadida por el llanto y la verguenza sumando un temor inexplicable por oir la respuesta que seguro daría al terminar de escucharme. — ¿Verdad?

—Sí

Dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, soportando la dolorosa caída con mas voluntad que esa respuesta. ¿Tanta molestia era para él?

"—Simplemente te encerraré en el closet porque molestas —Furioso como nunca, el ambarino soltó de golpe a la pequeña niña que cargaba como bulto en su espalda. Un fuerte ruido alertó a la hermosa pelinegra que les acompañaba, tomando inmediatamente a la niña para verificarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? —Amablemente le ayudó a levantarse. —Tendrás que perdonarlo, él está muy nervioso y no puede controlarse como siempre.

—Pero tía, yo sólo salí al jardín cuando ustedes conversaban...

—Y eso fue cuando te ordené quedarte aquí. —Por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra pudo ver a la figura del hombre dándole la espalda.

—Piensas abandonarme aquí porque odias tenerme cerca ¿¡Verdad! —Preguntó rompiendo en llanto. Siempre se preguntó porque su tío era tan indiferente y frío, a pesar del trato que intentaba darle.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su sitio para ir con el hombre impaciente de la puerta. Antes de despedirla pudo ver la melancolía del rostro de su tía cuando ese hombre sin corazón decía Sí"

¿Por qué razón? ¿Un recuerdo del que yo no quiero saber nada? ¿Porque me ha tratado siempre así? Y a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta ¿Porque me sorprende tanto el que me encuentre una molestia? —Maldición. — ¿No había decidido ya que no quería saber nada del pasado o de ese hombre? Una sonrisa irónica curvó en mis labios —Hago demasiadas preguntas. —Me cubrí el rostro, tratando de detener el implacable llanto de mi interior.

— ¿Nang, lloras por mi papá?

— ¿Eh? ¿Rin? —No puede ser. A esa pequeña niña de cabellos castaños la tomé inmediatamente en un fuerte abrazo el cual correspondió. Necesitaba consuelo, y aunque no creo que lo más indicado sea hacerlo con una niña que probablemente no entendería del todo, en verdad lo necesito.

—No te preocupes por él, solo no quiere que nos veamos involucradas a donde él va...

— ¿Donde va?

— Afuera, con una persona mala que no nos quiere. —Sonrió algo nostalgica y luego me miró con la misma preocupación que ahora empezaba a nacer de mi.

—No, él no puede... Sesshoumaru... tengo que ir...—Definitivamente no. ¿El mismo del disparo? no me había detenido a pensar en ello antes. Por eso le era una molestia ¿Ese idiota pensaba enfrentar solo a alguien armado? — ¡No! ¡Iré a seguirle!

— ¡No puedes nang! —Ella, una pequeña muy fuerte quien me había sonreído segundos antes ahora estallaba en llanto conmigo. Me siento culpable, debía estar igual o más preocupada que yo pero obedecía valientemente la orden de su padre. Ambas solo estorbaríamos.

—Lo siento Rin —Pareció aliviarse y no la culpo ya que no sabe que no es todo por decir. —De verdad lo siento pero no soy tan buena niña como lo eres tú.

Tan pronto como solté su mano, que en vano intentó alcanzarme,  
salí detrás de la persona a quien esperaba no le hubiese pasado nada. Sesshoumaru. ¿Aquel sentimiento contigo antes era la preocupación, un mal presentimiento? realmente no me importa averiguarlo, pero de momento... — ¡Sesshoumaru!

La luz cegadora me impidió verlo de frente pero, un hombre de aspecto malicioso se encontraba con la persona a quien menos comprendo en el mundo. — ¿Kagome? ¿Así que eres a quien he estado buscando?

N/DP: ToT Siento llorar mis ojos, de verdad que lo siento pero mi jefa me ha cambiado tanto el dìa de descanso que no he podido. Pero por fin tengo mi propia compu y el martes como descanso *ojos inyectados en sangre* Asì que hoy, tambien lo es (Me lo volvio a cambiar por el dia de las madres ¬.¬) Y he decidido actualizar todos los fics que pueda! ¡KYaa!

ESpero que poco a poco puedan entender mas, ya que espero acercarme al segundo tercio de esta historia muy pronto. Quiero acabar mi primer fic y "Él no cambia" Tambien con actua y el final mas cerca que nunca ! Para poder enfocarme en unas historias lemon que se me ocurrieron y otros fics que ya habia prometido a personitas por medio de mensajes xD Ademàs, pronto serán casi tres años desde que empecè en cemzoo y a escribir, ademas de que el proximo miercoles 18 de mayo ¡Es mi cumple 18! ¡Sere mayor de edad! x`DDDDD

Mil gracias a las lectoras amores de aqui y que gentilmente, amablemente, cariñosamente y sobre todo porque son un bombon de persona que me dicen que me esperaran ¡En verdad que con ustedes no puedo pedir mas! ToT Tambien quiero pedir disculpas si ven faltas de ortografia ya que por causa de un complot del destino mi nueva compu no tiene word y tuve que escribir en word pad ¬.¬ y pues, ya se imaginaran que ese no corrige nada... El martes responderé como se debe a sus comentarios en su perfil del anterior capi y los de este en un post. ¡Las amo!

Manaña cumplo 18! Dejen reviews de regalo ¿Plis?


	22. Chapter 22

Sí, esta es una nota antes del cap como antes ponía ¬.¬ ¿Problemas? xD Bueno, sólo para decir un resumen super resumido de las razones para mi tardanza (COmo siempre) primera semana: Mi mamá enfermó en martes ¿no pudo hacerlo otro día que no fuera mi descanso? Segunda semana: capitulos completos, pero muy cortos. Y como quise hacerlos más largos me tomé otra semana. listo

También cabe aclara que esto eran dos caps en otro foro, pero como me atrsé demasiado aquí los he pegado :D A partir del diálogo de Sessh donde le dice a alguien que se largue…

¿Ven? No tomó tanto ¬.¬ Ahora, al capitulo...

**Una pequeña parte del secreto.**

La luz cegadora me impidió verlo de frente pero, un hombre de aspecto malicioso se encontraba con la persona a quien menos comprendo en el mundo. — ¿Kagome? ¿Así que eres a quien he estado buscando?

— ¿Quien eres tú?

—Vaya que eres mala. —Sonrió maliciosamente. poco a poc su bello rostro hacía frente a mis ojos. Piel palida de color nieve, cabello largo tan negro como el carbón. ¿Me mancharía de él si lo toco? Essos ojos no parecen humanoa, brillan friamente como gemas de violeta hasta arder. ¿En verdad yo le conozco? —Kagome ¿me has olvidado? Yo, el primer amigo de tu querida Kikyou...

— ¿Mi querida Kikyou?

—Jodete maldito engendro. —Sin darme cuenta Sesshoumaru ya estaba frente a mí con una exprexión que distaba poco de lo indiferente. Parecía aturdido y realmente furioso. —sabes muy bien que con ella no tienes asuntos.

— ¿En verdad no los tengo? —Rapido cuál rayo fue detrás de ambos y sentí algo frío atrás de mi cuello. No, no debería perder en pensamientos que me impiden ver los movimientos de afuera, mas sin embargo... ¿Rin no había dicho que se enfrentaría al sujeto malo?

—Lo que significa entonces es...

—Que hace un momento yo les disparé. —Y diciendole tan cinicamente me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo. Esperé que Sesshoumaru interviniera en algún momento pero no pareció moverse de su sitio. En esta situación parecía como si yo fuera el escudo. —Kagome, no te asustes. —El frio metal recorrió mi cuello hasta separarse en la parte baja de mi nuca, erizando todo a su paso. ¿Que no temiera? ¿¡Como quieres que lo haga si paseas lo que creo un arma detrás de mi? —Realmente tengo la intención de dejarte ir.

—Desde un principio estabas jugando ¿cierto? —Y fue cuando este hombre tomó parte en la conversación. ¿Jugando? ¿Tan malvado era que pretendía jugar con una pistola frente a dos personas indefensas?

—Oh mi estimado Sesshoumaru, eres tan astuto. —Sonrió perversamente mientras ladeaba el rostro al acantilado. —Cuando te diste cuenta de mi tiro protegiste a la niña ¿no es cierto? bueno, fue un riesgo inecesario ya que ella es diferente de Kikyou.

— ¿De donde conoces a mi tía?

—Fui muy cercano a ella. Y es por ello que también quiero serlo contigo Kagome. — ¿muy cercano? A pesar de lo que esperaba el ambarino a mi lado permaneció indiferente ante la provocación. Supongo que sabe que no tiene caso actuar imprudentemente. —Me agradó conocerte en esta pequeña visita, ya que desde que Sesshoumaru supo que te buscaba te ha escondido en su casa. —¿Que era lo que este hombre decía? es verdad que entré de un modo extraño y salir afuera era como un tabú, sin embargo decir que me esconde... ¿Y de él?

— ¿Tu me buscabas? —temblaron mis labios al momento de preguntar. También estaba esa tenebrosa situación. ¿Un desconocido para mí que decía conocer a Kikyou hubiera venido en cualquier momento a buscarme?

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque viniste aquí así de simple? ¿Porque no sales?

—Yo... no lo sé...

—Bueno, me despido. Te dejaré que lo pienses. —Dio media vuelta, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan extraña; la mezcla de maldad, tristeza e inconformidad que mostraban sus ragos me hizo pensar que él tal vez...

—Largate para siempre, Naraku.

Un fuerte palpitar de mi corazón. Mi cuerpo violentó contra sí mismo al conectar mi mirada con el oro de esos ojos estremecedores. ¿Acaso destellaban? No, mirando con atención esa luz lucía neutra, identica al de la joyería del mismo recien pulida. Seca, sin emociones más allá de la superficial belleza.

¿Donde quedan tus emociones, Sesshoumaru?

Me gustaría preguntartelo, aunque no me atrevo. Sé que están ahí, fui testigo por unos segundos de la cortina corrida que deja ver en lo profundo de ellos. ¿Que es lo que les haces? ¿A donde las llevas? ¿O es que las exterminas en cuanto nacen de tu pecho?

Llevo una mano al mío, tratando de silenciar a mi corazón. Desborda tanto que entender lo que siento llevaría mi vida en analizar, tantas mezclas que se pierden y forman algo nuevo acometen de nuevo su ciclo al verte avanzar directo a la puerta de madera. ¿Como debo llamar al lugar que te diriges? Un hogar para ti no es, tampoco una casa. Quizás solo resulta ser una estancia.

Y sin embargo eso no me importa ahora porque sólo deseo que no alcances esa perilla hasta que yo te pueda detener. Quiero gritarte, preguntarte y contarte tanto pero todo no avanza más allá del nudo en mi garganta. Mis primeras preguntas vuelven y quiero realmente que las respondas.

¿Donde dejas las emociones?

Dime, porque quiero esconderlas en el mismo lugar que tú.

Extiendo mi brazo y por fin logro tomar el tuyo, suavemente, pero no pareces sorprenderte por mi contacto. Supongo que ya lo esperabas. Alzó un poco el rostro y sonrío antes de preguntar: — ¿Me dirás porque estoy aquí? —Este imponente hombre frente a mí bufó exasperado.

De nuevo me ha ganado una extraña fuerza de mi ser que me impide hablar, y es precisamente lo que parece querer escuchar él. Imposible, sacudo levemente la cabeza retirando la idea de inmediato. Él no tiene modo de conocer mis pensamientos, pero luce realmente molesto por un motivo, para mí, desconocido.

¿Tan grave es, u odias tanto el verme?

Clavó sus pupilas en las mías como puñaladas directas. Seguirle esa mirada me provocaba ardor y escozor molesto en los ojos. Di un golpe con el pie derecho en el suelo, esperando su respuesta y demostrando que no me dejaría amedrentar. —Cobarde. —Escuché decir como sentencia.

—Dio media vuelta y marchó...—Comenté mientras mi voz sonaba burlona. Sí, lo he dicho y de hecho me encantaría que diera media vuelta y me enfrente. Sin embargo no sucederá. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que deseé ironizarlo esta vez. Y realmente mi simple comentario sólo nació para calmar el escalofrio repentino que entró a mi cuerpo, invadiendo hasta mi mente.

¿El miedo puede sentirse tan literalmente correr en vez de la sangre? ¿Pueden mis pupilas llegar al total colapso, punto muerto donde se destiñen del color? ¿Pueden los sentimientos acabar con este cuerpo, sólo por haber sido descubierta ante él?

"Cobarde"

Acababa de llamarme cobarde con tan justa razón que cambié en instantes el miedo por rabia pura. — ¿Como puede...? —Mordí mi labio inferior hasta realizar un pequeño corte. Ni mis pensamientos me dejarían terminar esa frase, resultado de otra duda sobresaliente entre las tantas sobre aquél arrogante. A veces aparentara saber cada pensamiento, pero sencillamente no lo creo con tal habilidad. ¿Seré tan predescible?

Quisiera conocer la respuesta también.

Pero por cobarde no lo haré.

Sencillamente no sé a que temo, infundamentado y estúpido pero no puedo reunir el coraje de afrentarlo. No es terror por mi vida ya que creo entender que me necesita, tampoco es miedo de su persona porque de cierto modo he aprendido a vivir con ello. Y sumo los pocos recuerdos que se niegan a irse de mi mente sobre él.

¿Entonces?

Por ahora, con la pequeña visita "cordial" de aquél sujeto extraño y estas sensaciones bastan más que para este día, para el resto de mi vida. — ¡Nang! —Media sonrisa logró sacarme la dulce voz de esa niña, corriendo precipitadamente con una cara de preocupación que me hizo sentir culpable.

Tomé su rostro y limpié los inicios de lágrimas mientras la empujaba levemente por los hombros. Creo que la llevaré a mi cuarto, donde descansaremos juntas, ha sido bastante presión para ella aunque sea una niña bastante perspicaz.

Esta noche debe de terminar en este momento antes de que ocurra algo más.

Y aunque ahora me tachen de cobarde deseo algún día gritarle en cara mi pregunta al mismo que lo piensa. Pero de momento hoy quisiera soñar con que algún día diré lo que siempre callo en mi mente.

****Narración***Tercera***Persona***Conste***Que***Avisé***¬.¬****

El sonido fue hueco, aunque no importó demasiado. Y si el sonido no le importaba, menos el hecho de que las carpetas correspondientes a él se dispersaron por sobre toda la superficie del escritorio.

No, realmente eran insignificantes comparadas a sus preocupaciones. Todas y cada una, excepto aquella que de pronto llamó su atención por el contenido reciente que se esparcía.

Llevó una mano a cogerlo y sin ningún tipo de expresión miró detenidamente las fotos tan conocidas. Un archivo con título de ser una versión oficial y adjunta una fotografía de la que fuera su esposa hasta hace poco.

Segundo archivo: un acta de nacimiento de apenas unos años y adjunta también la fotografía de la pequeña Rin.

Y finalmente... Tercer archivo: documento legitimo para establecer la disolución del vínculo matrimonial entre su medio hermano y la que ahora residía en su casa.

—Cobarde

Masculló de nuevo. Si tan solo pudiera morder literalmente las palabras... Malditamente no le quedaba de otra que usarlas hasta gastarse la garganta. O el pensamiento.

Silenciosamente sus pies lo guiaron hasta la parte trasera de su escritorio, junto a la silla que en esos momentos necesitaba usar. Elegantemente dejó caer su cuerpo con un suspiro resignado antes de recobrar la compostura de hielo que le caracterizaba.

No tenía las ganas de llevar más lejos ese asunto. Si la mocosa esa le miraba con un rostro tan compungido preguntando algo de lo que no quería se enterara, no debería ser tan cobarde y recordar primero lo que ella ya sabía.

Bueno, y eso ¿a él que le importaba? No era que afectase mucho sus planes. El motivarla a ir contra Inuyasha sólo fue una estrategia perfecta para obtener tiempo, misma de la cuál ella estaba dejando en el olvido.

Antes la creía una llorona que no sería capaz de soportar ningún golpe fuerte como hasta ahora, sin embargo cuando la reencontró y poco a poco fue tratando con ella se dio cuenta de que aún podría guardar algunas sorpresas. Y a Sesshoumaru Taishou definitivamente no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Deseaba a alguien a quien manipular fácilmente, para mantener la desesperante situación que se vendría bajo control. De hecho, para mantenerse él mismo bajo un estricto control. No era como el idiota de su medio hermano que se lanzaba ante la menor provocación, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como para tomarlas hechas en un día común.

Y sobre todo, la verdadera razón para mantenerla ahí jamás debería ser dicha.

—Rin...—Comentó suavizando en lo posible su voz, como solía ser cuando se encontraba a solas con ella. —Ve a hacerme un pequeño favor con esa chica. —La pequeña animosamente sonrió, llena de esperanza. —Ve y convéncela, sé que quieres que se quede.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó antes de hacer resonar sus zapatillas por lo fuerte de sus pisadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido de su vista.

—Fue tan fácil convencer a ambas. —Su semblante ensombreció, ocultando su mirada entre su rostro. Detestaba ese sentimiento de culpa que mínimamente sentía al recordar aquello. —Prometí que no sabría por mi boca lo que sucede con ella y Kikyou.

—Lo mismo que quieres evitar ahora ¿no? —Cuestionó una voz extrañamente ronca, mediada por la agresividad que quiso imprimir a la frase. Sesshoumaru asomó un poco la vista entre su fleco al reconocer a la persona en cuestión. Poco después volvió a su posición.

—No me importa a lo que vienes, sólo lárgate. —Espetó indiferente, sin dignarse a mantenerle la mirada.

—Sé que él ha venido. —Soltó directo, sin importarle poco la reacción del ambarino prosiguió. —El maldito bastardo la ha encontrado y no dudes que buscará la forma de llevarla con él.

—Lo sé. —Masculló entre dientes. Ambos sabían a la perfección de todo lo que era capaz, y él mejor que nadie. Pero el simple hecho de sentirse siendo rebajado a sus órdenes era suficiente para ponerlo furioso. Molesto alzó el rostro, clavando la furia de sus ojos en esa mirada que no se amedrentaba para nada.

Quizás antes, cuando apenas lo conocía, ese tipo de intimidantes servirían para que se alejase y pudiera seguir su vida en paz. Pero ahora, tratándose de este tema y sobre todo de ella, ni colocándole un arma en la sien sería capaz de atemorizarlo. —Si lo sabes...—inició, asestando todo el veneno posible a esas palabras para que sintiera la rabia que le engullía por dentro. — ¿¡Porque rayos la dejas andar sola por donde quiera!

—Nunca sale de la casa. —Contestó impasible. —Y sabes como yo que no la lastimará. Le es necesaria. —Observó al otro hombre acercarse, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa siendo impulsivo como siempre. El brillo ámbar de esa mirada lo hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero igualmente un hombre como Sesshoumaru no se dejaría llevar tan sencillamente. — ¿No le dijiste que no regresarías, Inuyasha?

—No frente a ella. —Y sus músculos faciales ensancharon una sonrisa cínica que de cierto modo hicieron sonreír también a su medio hermano. Esa actitud tan impulsiva y bestial era algo tan ridículo como estimulante. —Fue tu condición ¿la recuerdas?

—Claro. —Esta vez fue el mayor quien río sardónicamente. —Casi llorabas y rogabas frente a mí que no te la quitara. —Pronto esa sonrisa fue borrada por un puñetazo del menor que no dejaba de sujetarlo. El impacto fue fuerte, obligándolo a ladear el rostro pero con todo su fría actitud y esa detestable sonrisa no se iban.

—Te recuerdo que lo hice por ti. —Aún sin satisfacer su furia que pedía molerlo a golpes y encargarse él mismo del problema decidió ser prudente. Seguía siendo el mismo, no es que hubiera madurado ni nada, pero en su mente persistía el hecho de que si armaba un escándalo Kagome seguramente se enteraría de su estancia en el desagradable sitio. —Me obligaste a aceptar que tú te hicieras responsable de su seguridad. Pero nunca me dijiste que la tendrías bajo tu techo y menos que la descuidarías tan estúpidamente.

—Yo sé lo que hago. No eres quien para decirme que hacer. —indicó con tono cortante, no deseaba que aparte de los problemas ya ocurridos este día él causara uno mayor.

—Oh claro, olvidaba que soy un bastardo ¿no? —Bromeó sin humor. Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja ante el repentino y cruel recordatorio, ¿a él que le importaba? Aún sin sangre de por medio seguiría odiando su estupidez. —Pero cambiando de tema, ahora que Naraku ha aparecido... ella tendrá que enterarse ¿no?

—No tiene porque saberlo.

—Tarde o temprano lo hará. —Replicó Inuyasha incordiado ante su actitud.

—No por mí. —Fue la seca respuesta.

—Tiene que saber, Kagome puede ser demasiado terca. —Sonrió de medio lado. —No descansará hasta saber que le ocultamos.

—Ella no sabrá... Que es hija del bastardo y punto.

**N/dpb:** *Sus ojos se quedan cuadrados* ¿Yo he escrito esto? yd ok, ok, vamos mátenme por haber tardado tres semanas pero les di una MUY buena pista ;D ¬.¬ para que luego no digan que ando enredando mucho más de lo que ya estaban. (jeje, lo que no saben es que esto no es ni la octava parte de toda la historia *sonrisa malévola*) xD Aún queda bastante por delante.

Oh, me ya extrañaba Inu-lindo bueno, para quienes me lo odien consuélense con que frente a Kagome no se aparecerá... ¿O sí lo hará? O.o? Nah, al menos le hizo abrir la boca de más a Sesshoumaru xD

Antes de que en esta ocasión por fin conteste personalmente los comentarios (¿Aleluya? O.o?) Quiero aclarar algo, como leen la mayor parte esta vez fue en tercera persona ya que si no este secretito nunca sale. Bueno, es una limitante de la primera persona ya que no puedes poner a narrar a Kagome esa escena si ni siquiera la ha visto ¿no creen? Y que ande de fisgona otra vez y escuche como que en la vida real no sucede tan seguido -.- Esa es la razón de el porque el cambio a tercera persona. No creo que alguien tuviera dudas sobre esto pero me dio por comentarlo...

Y ahora...

Lol, tenía tiempo sin contestar directamente los reviews. Así que hoy si me daré ese gusto :)

**Goshi:** A ver si sigues pensando esto después de las tres semanas... Oh sí, Sesshoumaru la protegió aunque Kagome no lo entienda del todo. Y te entiendo, es dificl vivir con las presiones de la vida adulta, mientras más crecemos más responsabilidades xD ¡Malditos adultos! ¡¿Por qué nos quieren tan amargados como ustedes! Upps, descontrol jeje. Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que a ti también te vaya muy bien la Uni xD Y sobre el personaje, creo que has acertado xD No por nada me negué a decir de Naraku para no delatarlo. Espero verte pronto de nuevo por aquí :D

**Jos:** Lol xD De hecho yo no soporto a quienes se la pasan llorando pero siempre he visto que lso fics romanticones llaman mucho la atención así que me decidí a escribir este xD Aunque siempre le pongo mi dosis de misterio y Sesshoumaru-arruina-romanticos-ambientes xD Me alegro que te haya gustado xD

**Uchihasakura01:** De hecho, sí O.o? Gracias por tu review, sé que no tendrás tiempo (o ánimos ) para escribir, y no me quejo porque así los pedí (ToT) jaja, gracias por la molestia.

**Black-Kiari:** No te apures que lo mio tampoco ha sido continuación pronta -.- pero al menos larga xD Es que desde hace tiempo me han venido pidiendo más largos los caps y pues quería complacerlas, por eso me tomé otra semana xD Espero que este también te guste. Jaja, ahora podrás estar en paz sabiendo quien ese tipejo (O.o?) y no te apures, que yo sé que lo sigues aunque no puedas acercarte a la compu… (A mi me la hicieron igual, pero por no limpiar ¬.¬)

**Sol y luna 0428:** Oh, ya me conoces, me encanta que algo pase en cada capítulo, así que generalmente acaba con una revelación al final. *Pone la cara de Kyouko cuando viaja a la Luna* Mil gracias, si me la psé bien en mi cumple :D Espero que esta actua te guste tanto como la anterior :D


	23. Chapter 23

Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a todas ustedes, por ser tan especiales para mi y esperar (si es que siguen ahí xD)Espero que nadie me odie, porque regresé... En fin, al capitulo :D

**Nadie llama en sueños**

Oscuridad. Muerte, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, soledad; hay tantas cosas que se asocian las cortinas negras que velan mis recuerdos. Y justo en este momento, aquellas frente a mi se abren con una brisa de inexistente viento para ver todo lo que no quiero volver a recordar. Mi cuerpo avanza con calma desesperante contra mi voluntad, tocando con ambas manos las sedas negras y moviéndolas a la izquierda para poder avanzar.

No quiero… ¡No quiero!

Pero mi cuerpo no hace caso. También quiero llorar, pero al tocar con las puntas de mis dedos aquellos ojos que solo han causado lástima descubro que están secos.

Oh, lo recuerdo… En mis sueños nunca se me permitía llorar.

Un presentimiento me dice que la distancia entre _eso_ y yo se hace escasa. Frente a mí veo un oscuro lugar que me rodea. No es un sitio parecido a algún común confinamiento de mi mente, es algo más… un sitio demasiado lúgubre. Y lo que veo no sea a ciencia cierta si son sueños o realidades que trascendieron en mi vida, dejando la marca que me atormenta en el pecho.

El sitio oscuro se llena de luces rojas, moradas y algo estridentes. Mis oídos zumban dolorosamente por la intensidad del sonido y aunque los cubro con fuerza no alivian mi incertidumbre, porque conozco y no quiero saber de estas melodías. Los ojos me calan por la intensidad de las luces que parecen de algo conocido. La escena empieza a iluminarse y poco a poco se va detallando más en mi mente.

¿Un cabaret?

Enormes paredes sin ventana ciernen un determinado espacio, demasiado pequeño para albergar a la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que cohabitan en extrañas maneras. Cortinas rojas marcan el camino hacia un gran escenario en el fondo, de donde los laterales salen mujer con atuendos poco recatados, el espacio vuelve a centellar con luces de colores y música estridente alrededor.

Llevo una mano a mi pecho que palpita al ritmo, pero de malestar. Hay algo de esta escena que no me gusta nada y temo averiguarlo. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, en espera de salir por fin de esta horrenda pesadilla que me trasboca la sangre. —Kagome…—Una voz. Escucho el murmullo, pero no quiero responder…

¡Es un sueño, un maldito sueño! ¡Nadie puede estarme llamando en un sueño!

—Kagome, amor…—La voz.

Esa voz me aterra, pero quiero saber quien me llama con un timbre tan dulcemente envenenado. Poco a poco detallo todo, desde los ebrios que se jactan de las mujeres sobre ellos llenándose de billetes por soportar a esos asquerosos hasta ese rincón de la derecha donde un hermoso hombre de aspecto frío pero soberbio sonríe con gracia.

Los brillante cabellos negros danzan de un lado a otro mientras el camina de igual modo alrededor de una persona. Una mano de él, blanca como nieve, se elevó hasta dar con la mejilla de aquella que rodeaba. —Kagome, mi amor…—Una pequeña de cabellos negros se encogió, ocultando los cabellos castaños entre su flequillo. La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció, elevando su otra mano y propinándole una fuerte cachetada. — ¡Te he dicho que nunca salgas! ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo!

Tengo rabia. Sé quien es ella, pero me da rabia reconocerlo. Y se supone que esto es un sueño, por eso sé que no está pasando. Y aún así… —Quiero ayudarte. Pero no puedo. —Y sin más, borrando aquello frente a mis ojos con ambas manos como un pizarrón, todo desapareció.

Solo quedaron las lágrimas que por fin pude expresar.

¿Por qué? Nadie llama en sueños… solamente en recuerdos.

:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:

De ese rostro perfilado descendieron gruesas lágrimas. Por inercia su mano se extendió hasta ellas pero se detuvo a milímetros de tocarla, conocedor de las severas consecuencias que le recaerían si ella lo descubría.

Por dentro sintió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Quería tocarla pero no debía, esas insistentes ansias en sus manos se volvían como un escozor fuerte por no poder saciarse de su roce.

El perfume se impregnó en su nariz, llenándolo de recuerdos. Aún añoraba cuando las noches a su lado se volvían inigualables, jactándose de llevar esa esencia siempre unida a la suya a cualquier lado que fuera, porque siempre era interminable. —No sabes cuanto lamento haberte alejado de mí. —Sonrió con culpa, mientras acunaba las sabanas alrededor de ella y su pequeña acompañante.

—Inuyasha… —Murmuró ella entre sueños, arrancando una sonrisa por parte de ambos.

—Me alegra saber que aún me llamas en sueños, Kagome. —Murmuró con rostro impasible, atormentando sentimientos en sus ojos que se morían por ser expresados. Los labios de ella se volvieron tentadores, pero una suave bofetada a su propia mejilla le recordó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas de aquellos días.

—Ni dormida ha dejado de llorar, ¿verdad? —Expresó una voz en el tono más bajo que consiguió. La pelinegra a su lado se removió un poco pero no despertó, logrando una sonrisa nerviosa en los dos trasnochadores. —Nang tiene el sueño muy pesado.

—Si…—Respondió melancólico. Pero la expresión de sus ojos se transformó en algo indescifrable para la dulce castaña. —Dime Rin, ¿te agrada llamarla de esa manera? —La pequeña le miró algo confundida. —Me refiero a _nang… _—Con una dulce sonrisa en labios la cría le miro decidida.

—Claro. Después de todo, sé más de lo que mi papá piensa. —Asintió, orgullosa y con una mueca de superioridad que fastidió al adulto quien solo bufó molesto.

—Por supuesto, mocosa que escucha detrás de las paredes. —Tragó algo pesado, creyendo firmemente que la mirada dedicada no era más que una de las malas enseñanzas de Sesshoumaru. Y a su mente vino un recuerdo. —_Las cosas no son como uno piensa…_ —Musitó. —Es una frase que le gusta mucho decir. A veces siento como ese engreído de cabello gris como anciano y ojos oxidados se burla de mí con esas sencillas palabras.

—Le dices así cuando tú también eres de pelo gris y ojos oxidados. —Le recordó Rin, sonriendo malévolamente.

— ¡Feh!, en realidad es igual como lo mire o lo que le diga, él siempre estará un paso más allá de lo que yo crea o piense. —Llevó una mano a su mentón. —Exactamente como estamos ahora. —Su rostro se ladeó, buscando un contacto con la niña. —Dime Rin, ¿crees que deba decirle todo?

—Yo creo que ella debería recordarlo…—Y esta vez fue su rostro el que se transformó en algo imposible de leer a cabalidad. Dolor, sufrimiento y angustia mezclados con rabia y rencor en sus ojos de caramelo. Tristeza por algo que veía enterrarse más y más profundo en su corazón. Inuyasha sonrió con culpa, recordando que a ella menos que a nadie debería preguntarle.

—Perdóname Rin. —Susurró, sonriendo con burla. La castaña le miró consternada y algo molesta de conocer muy bien esa expresión. —Pero yo de verdad no quiero que lo recuerde…

:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:º:

**N/dp:** Capitulo largo para lo que tenía pensado xD Un pequeño sueño-recuerdo de Kagome e Inu entrando en su cuarto a "escondidas" Créanme que aunque muchas odien a mi Inu, esta escena es necesaria tanto como para transición, para que se acuerden _algo_ del capitulo y porque Inu va a venir seguido a ayudar a Kagome sin que se entere. Además, cuando esté algo más avanzada la historia verán cual es la conexión de este con Rin y que es "eso" que quiere que recuerde (U olvide, en el caso de Inu-baka )

***Bloque de excusas, salte si quiere su respuesta al comentario***

En verdad, mil verdad que las amo, que las quiero y las idolatro por seguir (Si que aún hay alguien -.-U) esta historia a pesar de los añales en que no la actualizo. La mera verdad cuando la deje fue por trabarme con la historia. Sí, la planeé para ver como iría pero lo siguiente que quería poner no hallaba como sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Y cuando por fin tuve la manera tuve una mala (Que digo mala ¡Malísima!) racha de suerte que me impidió seguir esta historia. Cuando escribía me lo borraba, cuando lo guarda el archivo se dañaba, cuando lo recuperaba se iba la señal del internet, cuando había internet no tenía dinero, cuando tenía dinero no había tiempo, cuando había tiempo me arrastraban (literalmente) a una salida con mi familia, cuando me dejaban ya era lunes y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Y le dejo ahí porque da para más ¬.¬ Pero ahora que estoy oficialmente desempleada por culpa de un vejete tranza tendré tiempo, un poquitín de dinero y debo buscar otro trabajo xD. Mi computadora no está en mi casa por reparaciones, pero ya mero, ya mero y… ¡Ahora si con internet!

Gomen, gomen, creo que las excusas sobran…

***Bloque terminado, lea su respuesta en la que le adjuntamos excusas que ahora sí, tendrá que leer :D***

**ISYLU:**muchas gracias :D Espero que este pequeño fragmento de 100 palabras te recuerde algo esta historia en lo que volvemos a la normalidad (O lo que Iza-chan conozca por _normalidad_ ¬.¬) No, ni esa respuesta de Sesshoumaru es la completa verdad de la relación de Kagome con Naraku y me temo que es más terrible de lo que se imaginan… (No por nada no quiere recordar -.-U) bueno, quizás sí, quizás no xD Todo es muy posible ya que recuerden, la historia se cuenta de lo que cree Kagome, sin embargo, si ella lo cree no significa que sea la verdad xD

**Black-Kiari**: ¿Y si me tomo medio año? xD Wow,en serio, casi medio año me tardé xD pero he vuelto y prometo que cuando tenga internet aunque sean cinco palabras, pero actualizaré. (No creo, si son 5 me matan xD) Nota: ¿pendejo? Jajaja, buen vocabulario. (Aunque se lo merece ¬.¬)

**ELIZABETH**: Lamento la Enorme tardanza ToT Prometo que nunca ne mi vida serán cuatro meses (Quizás 3 y veinte días xD) No, la mera verdad es que nunca me acordé que lo que yo creí actualizado fue hace tanto xD. En verdad que te amo, si es que aún sigues por aquí xD.


End file.
